Black Knight
by Katiella
Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. Will their feelings get the best of them?
1. Blackmailing? Summer blues

Hello everybody! AS you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

I had to rewrite chapter one...it's not gonna be perfect, but i wrote this in January and i can only remember bits of things.

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

My name is Reinella London Everans, I'm sixteen years old and I'm from New York city. I moved in with my Auntie Aggie a year ago to start over at a new high school in a new town. I have one older half sister, one older brother, and three younger half sisters.

I hate summer. It's too hot and there's nothing to do. I'm staying copped up in the house, because I don't like the sun. I don't tan; I burn. I'm just sitting here in my pajamas, because my caprices and panda t-shirt were making me too hot.

I pulled my long blonde hair up into a ponytail, and out of my face. Summer need's to end already. I wanna go back to school and see my friends already.

I was about to check Facebook when my bratty younger sister, who I was forced to share a room with, and her _crazy_ friend, Nina, had run in. The jumped onto her bed and laughed. Nina waved at me enthusiastically.

I waved back annoyed,"What do you want?" I asked, Apple's grassy green eyes looked in my direction,"Oh, nothing. What are you doing?" she asked, pushing lose locks of her curly red hair out of her face.

I sighed,"Go outside and play. I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshit." at the word, Apple and Nina snickered,"Aww, Reiney cussed. Wait until Auntie hears!" she high fived Nina and jumped onto my bed,"So, what do you want us to do?" she asked, rocking to the side. I sighed,"Go swimming or something..." Apple grinned,"C'mon, Nina, lets go swimming!" she said, dragging her out of the room.

Finally, some fucking peace and quiet! I was about to go on YouTube, when a pop up ad came up,"**Do you like: role playing, fantasy, and adventure? Well, this sight is just for you! Come visit us a Guildeon dot** **com!**" looks shady...but who cares?

I clicked on the link and after registering as Kuroneko, I began to battle all sorts of people. Some guy, with a very nice looking persona, called the Black Knight, had challenged me. I beat him and got his power stone. I have no idea what level I'm on, or even what time it is.

Auntie had come up to my room to get me for dinner. She had on scrubs, since she works at the children's hospital, and rubbed my shoulders,"Hi sweetie, it's time to eat."

I nodded,"I'll be down in a minute." she laughed,"Just like your father; never wanting to stop something until you're done with it. You need to eat, you're a little too skinny for your age." I sighed,"Fine. I'm coming."

Downstairs in the dinning room, I sat in next to my other my younger sister, Cherry. I don't eat chicken, so I had a hamburger. It was weird that we had nothing to talk about, so we sat there in silence.

I decided to help Cherry with the dishes and while I was drying them, she said,"You seem upset about doing this." I almost dropped the dish I was holding. Cherry had taken one look at me and figured out. Even though I had a smile plastered onto my face, she saw right through it.

I shrugged,"It doesn't matter..." she frowned,"Tell me!" she whined, I can't say no to her,"I wanna hang out with some of my friends, but I don't know who's still in town." she smiled,"Well, go on. I'll finish drying the dishes." I smiled,"That's why you're my favorite sister." I ran onto the porch and put on my orange empire waist dress that was hanging on the clothes line. It was dry, so that was a good sign.

* * *

By the time I had gotten into town, I was sweaty and It felt like I had run a fucking marathon...in flip flops too. I managed to catch my breath and looked around. Nobody was here. I looked inside the music store and sure enough, my best friend, Alexy, was in there. I thought to myself,_'Hum...go inside the nice air conditioned store, or stay out in the middle of a hellish heat wave?' _Inside it is!

When I walked inside I went over to the headphones section and patted Alexy on the back. He turned around and when he saw me he grabbed me into a hug and started to swing me around in circles. I'm glad that he's still here; I need company.

We talked about how our summer's were going and Alexy suggested that we go to the forum cafe to get some ice cream. I'm on a diet, but I can screw it. I love ice cream. After we got our ice-cream, mine was vanilla and his was lime and orange sherbert, we sat down in one of the little tables they had.

If anybody didn't know who we were, they'd think of us as a couple. Well, that would work, I mean, we both love shopping, walking in town, and techno music. Plus, we don't like rain, breaking headphones/earphones. The only difference about us is, I'm straight and he's gay.

Alexy and I were talking about all sorts of things when we ended up talking about back to school shopping,"We should go get new clothes for school, it's boring wearing old stuff, am I right?" l nodded in approval,"Oh my god, you're so right! I don't people seeing me in something I wore last year when I was a freshman." Alexy grinned,"Back to school shopping it is!"

We went inside Leigh's pimp store -I mean- the clothes store, and started to pick out different things. Alexy held up this long white lace tunic, a dark denim skirt with white lace, black face leggings, and orange cork shoes. he made me try it on and when I got done, he smiled,"You look beautiful!" I blushed,"Thank you...but I don't have any money."

Alexy laughed,"Don't worry, I'll pay for it. It'd be such a shame to see a beautiful girl like you not being able to wear something that shows off just how beautiful she is. Plus, I know a certain guy who'd turn beat red if he saw you wearing this." I giggled,"Who?" he smirked,"Can't tell you, it's a secret."

After we left the store and ended up at my house, I told Alexy I'd pay him back. He just smiled and shook his head,"No, you don't need to pay me." I tried to insist, but he refused.

* * *

Stepping inside the house made me feel like I had stepped inside of an oven. I wiped the sweat of my brow,"Why is it so hot in here!?" I ran up the stairs into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I took a shower and when I got out, I realized I had gotten a text from Alexy.

_"Are you as hot as I am?" _I smiled a bit,_"Yes, I feel like I stepped into an oven. The air's on, but it ain't working."_ I started drying off my hair when his text came in,_"Girl, our air conditioner broke! I'm laying here in my boxers and a light t-shirt. This little fan that's on my nightstand is making the room hotter. What should we do tomorrow?"_ I thought about it before replying,"_Let's hang out in the school library." _He said it was a great idea, before we said goodnight.

I woke up early the next morning, and got dressed in my beige knit dress and pulled on a pair of white laced boots. I pulled my hair into a bun, and grabbed my student ID card before heading out the door.

Everybody I knew was in the library bumming the cold air that circulated the entire room. I saw Alexy, Armin, and Violette sitting at a table. Alexy waved at me. I went over and sat next to Armin. My blush was rising as I sat next to him. My heart was thumping so hard, and my mind was racing with thoughts. Alexy and Violette talked, while Armin and I sat there like total idiots.

I saw Melody...all I wanted to do was punch the daylight out of her. She took my man, or rather my guy cheated on me with _her_. I looked at Alexy, he smiled at me before going back to talking with Violette. I remember the time when he had come over to cheer me up.

* * *

I was shut up in my room, like a hermit crab, after breaking up with Nathaniel. Peggy had wrote a fucking article about it! That was humiliating for me! I didn't want to go to school, so I stayed home. In my bed; underneath all my blankets.

Alexy had brought Armin over to keep me company while he went to go find something to cheer me up.

Armin was sitting in my rolling chair, and was talking to me,"Reinella...come on out already. Nobody remembers anymore." I never answered,"You've been under there for a month now. " Alexy had come in saying he had found something to cheer me up.

"Does she ever come out?" I answered,"Yes...miraculously, I do come out...once a day." he didn't like that answer, because I heard his footsteps. He removed my overs and as soon as the stench hit him he said,"Uh...what the fuck died in here?" he said, coughing and waving the air around him,"My heart..." he sighed,"

"Whens' the last time you took a shower?" I shrugged,"A shower's not gonna wash away my pain. Look my boyfriend kissed another girl!" he shrugged,"You should come out and go shopping with me. Ugh, but you need to take shower, and you also brush your teeth because, girl, that breath is nasty." Alexy said,"I'd rather not...because everybody out there looks so happy and I'm so miserable!"

Armin nodded in agreement with what Alexy said,"Look, you can either rejoin the world or crawl back under those covers and be miserable and disgusting for the rest of your life." I looked at him,"Thank you." I grabbed my comforter and pulled it back over my body,"No, thank you. It smells allot now." Alexy gasped, before pulling the covers from me,"No! Armin, she need's love and support to get her through this difficult time!" he said, smothering me in his arms.

"What she needs is some air. Your love is smothering her." he let me go, before saying,"Go hop in the shower. I'm gonna give you a makeover!" I did as I was told, and came back out wearing a pair of jeans, and a pink floral tunic shirt.

Alexy had started to do my hair and by the time he was done, I looked as good as new.

* * *

Those guys are great.

My phone vibrated a bit. If it's form Guildeon...oh hell to the no. Not gonna answer it.

I looked over at Armin, who was playing his psp with such great speed that I thought it would break. He noticed me staring and smiled,"You wanna play?" I shook my head,"Um...no, thank you. I'm not very good." he laughed a bit,"You're too modest. Here, I'll help you." so basically, Armin ended up teaching me how to play a psp game.

His hands would correct my fingers when I goofed up and I felt my blush creep more and more up my face.

* * *

It was orientation week, and before we got to get our schedules, the evil Principle lady talked and talked, and she fucking talked! We had to get our schedules from the two people I didn't want to see. Melody and Nathaniel.

I was handed my schedule from Nat, and when he was handing it to me, he stopped and looked at me a bit in shock. I know he wanted to say so many things to me. But...I don't have feelings strong enough for him anymore. I grabbed my schedule and took off running and before I knew it, I had tripped over a lose tree root and landed on somebody.

I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on Armin. I was wearing the outfit Alexy bought me...I forgot the leggings at home. Armin was blushing so hard at me,"Uh...hi, Reiney."I gulped,"Hi, Armin..." I was in too much shock to even move.

Alexy sure chose a good time to wander over and when he saw what position we were in, he just awed at us,"You two are so cute together! Lets see...you'll be Armeiny."

* * *

When I got home, I was exhausted. I had two classes with Alexy, and none with Armin. I was about to go to sleep when my phone vibrated,_"I know who you are. If you don't find me within the next school year, I get my power stone back and will tell everybody at school who you are."_ I was scared, so I replied back with,_"Oh, I will find you!" _he messaged me back with,___"We'll see about that..."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter two.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	2. Dreams and Secrets

Hello everybody! AS you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

******PS: This chapter switches from Reinella's to Armin's point of view, then back to Reinella's. **

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

I can't believe he messaged me back with,_"We'll see about that..." _ I stood there in so much shock that my legs gave out and I slumped to the floor. He knows who I am? Shit! I better not tell anyone about this until I can narrow my search down.

I managed to stand up to turn off my laptop. I was shaking all over...he knows what school I go to? Sure Sweet Amoris is a very popular school in the area, but how does he know that I actually even go there? I could be lying.

It was a few months after school had started up; I went to bed earlier than I had expected. I didn't sleep very well though...

* * *

_**~Dream~**_

* * *

_At Sweet Amoris, everything looked dead and deserted. It was freezing cold and pitch black. I heard laughter of some sort and sure enough the Black Knight was standing in front of me. His username said it all, he was decked out in a black knight costume, just like his persona on Guildeon portrayed him to be. I turned and ran from him. Every time I did, I'd only see him standing in front of me over and over again until he had me cornered. _

_I shook like a leaf and slowly backed away from him...he smirked, since the only thing I could see was his mouth, and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to avoid looking at him. He held his hand up to my cheek and started to stroke it. It was warm...It felt strange that it was emitting such heat in such a cold place. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
_

_He stopped stroking my cheek and his smirk grew bigger. He leaned in even closer to me and said,"Now, Kuroneko, you're mine." I couldn't even make a single sound, it was as if I had gone mute. He seemed to notice it,"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he said, almost with amusement. _

_My body shook harder than ever,"Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said, in a seductive way. I felt my lower lip quiver in fear. Before I knew it he had me pinned down onto the floor. He held onto me tightly, so escaping him was impossible. I held my eyes shut. After about ten minutes this pain shot through my body and I whimpered. _

_What on earth was he doing to me? My body felt numb, sore, and I couldn't move at all. All I could do was open my eyes to see him with that same creepy smirk and before I knew it, he had poured something onto my face.  
_

_It burned. _

_Was this...arsenic? My eyes hurt badly and all I remember was seeing his smirk grow wider when my tears started to flow out of my eyes.  
_

_I was his victim...there was nothing I could do to make him stop.  
_

* * *

I bolted up in a cold sweat. My whole body felt so hot...my mind was in a state of shock and my heartbeat was going at a rapid pace. _'Calm down Reinella. It was just a nightmare...none of that actually happened. None of it ever happened, so you can forget all about it and go back to sleep.'_ my mind swerved with so many different thoughts that it made my brain hurt.

I decided to take a shower to wash away this hot feeling. I stepped in the shower and tried to think positive things. My eyes wandered onto the scar that I had gotten from my trip to LA four years ago when a jellyfish had stung me.

* * *

I was thirteen years old and my fmaily was celebrating the fourth of July with our whole entire family during our vacation. We decided to go swimming in the ocean. That turned out horrible.

All I remember was that I was fooling around with Apple on the surf board and she pushed me off into the water playfully. I felt stinging pains and before I knew it, my world went black.

I woke up in the hospital in so much pain. The doctor came in and asked how I was feeling and I shrugged, but it hurt when I did. My doctor wrote stuff down and I finally got the nerve to ask what had happened. He told me that I had ended up getting stung by jellyfish.

I almost didn't liveable him, until he told me to look at where my armpit was...I was in so much shock at what I saw. A huge angry red mark that looked like a scar...I raised my shirt up a bit, so I could get a better view, and saw that it was long...it went all the way down my stomach and stopped at my right hip.

I knew at that moment that I would probably never have a normal looking body again.

* * *

There's really no use in thinking about the, "what if's" I should start focusing on finding out who the Black Knight is.

I got dressed after I had dried myself off. The house is quiet. The only thing I can hear is my sister's light breathing from her bed. If only I could sleep as well as her and not have a care in the world. I decided to wander around downstairs so I wouldn't wake her up. Nobody is up yet. It was only four thirty in the morning. That nightmare has made it impossible for me to go back to sleep.

I can't sleep, so I might as well got outside in the back. I sat on the tire swing and started to swing back and forth. I have school in three hours and I have a huge test in Science. I stopped swinging and took out my phone. I might as well play on Guildeon.

Surprisingly enough the Black Knight wasn't on. He sent me an email last night, but hasn't replied back to me. His status says that he's offline. I got a text message when I was about to check my Facebook. I smiled at who it was from.

_"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow after school?" _Armin asked, I replied back with_,"Nothing, why?"_ He didn't reply back instantly until a couple minutes later,_"Do you...do you want to go see a movie with me_ _tomorrow?" _I blushed,_"Sure. We'll make it a date!" _He still didn't reply back until moments later,_"Yeah, a date...sleep werll, sweets!"_ I blushed. Well I got a date with Armin tomorrow. What could go wrong?

The Black Knight had mysteriously logged back on,_"Figured out who I am yet?" _my mood changed from happy to pissed off in less than an instant,_"I'm working on it...don't disturb me tomorrow, I got a date, and I want it to be perfect!" _ He replied back to me with,_"Wouldn't dream of it." _Well, I got him to leave me alone. For now...

* * *

**Armin's P.O.V. **

* * *

Fate must really be on my side, I just scored a date with my crush! What are the chances that she'd say yes to me? 1 out of ten. If Alexy had asked her, then she'd say yes in less than a heartbeat and when he'd get home, he'd be in tears about how sad the movie was. Reinella really did say that she liked sad movies. I guess we'll be seeing something depressing.

I logged into Guildeon and saw that Kuroneko messaged me back. I was just joking around with her, for all I know she might not even be a girl...oh god, I hope she's a girl. What do I care? I got a date with the person I can read better than my own twin. Tomorrow can't come any sooner.

It took me all my might to get through two days of school, but I made it. Reinella was finishing up P.E. when I came to get her. She didn't even exercise, because if she did, then she'd smell bad and be drenched in sweat. She was wearing the same thing she wore on orientation. She looked at me and smiled. I love her smile, it's warm and bright and it makes me a little weird inside.

Reinella linked her arm in mine and stated to talk about how her day went and how big of a bitch Amber was. I nodded at everything she said, trying not to say anything stupid would be hard, but I managed to talk to her about games and other stuff. I'm so nervous, my heart feels like it'll come out of my chest. If I screw this up, then she'll never talk to me again.

The movie was sad, told you we'd probably be seeing a sad movie, and after a while the movie was just feels everywhere! Reinella's hand sat on to of mine and I froze for a whole minute. I managed to snap out of it and continue to watch the movie. Personally, if Alexy were here, I'd never have enough tissues for the both of them. Reinella whipped her eyes, and blew her nose into a tissue. I suggested we'd get food, since I know she loves food, and she agreed in less than a heartbeat.

Reinella was eating that hamburger like she'd never eaten one before in her life,"Wow, you must have been hungry." she paused, and nodded, before holding the half eaten burger up to my face,"Here I'm done with it. You need some calories in your diet." I think I just embarrassed her, she told me she was on a diet, and I screwed up. I took the burger from her and took a bite from it.

This is so weird eating after somebody. I don't even eat after Alexy. Reinella was offering me something I'd probably never get the chance to do again. I didn't feel like eating it all the way, so I gave it back to her. She didn't want it either, so we ended up throwing it away. Reinella looked at me, and blushed a bit. She seemed more nervous than I am. "Armin...have you ever been with a girl before?" she asked, very quietly. I shook my head,"No, most girls don't seem to care about anything but my looks and that bothers me." I said, she nodded a bit.

The traffic was bad and we decided to sit on the bus stop bench to wait it out a bit. I don't know how, but I was holding her hand and she didn't seem to mind. Well, I'm getting out of the friend zone bit by bit. Reinella and I passed by the grocery store and by a girl. The thing I memorized the most about her was that she had long brown hair, but Reinella's was probably a bit longer. I asked Reinella if she knew her, but she shrugged and shook her head.

I had walked her to her porch and she looked into my eyes with this little sparkle in her eyes. I don't want this to be to sudden but I started to lean in and she closed her eyes and right before we got to do anything, the door opened and scared the shit out of me.

Her younger sister was standing there with a funny look no her face. She looked ready to burst into laughter at any moment,"Oh~ Big sissy brought home her boyfriend." What does Reinella even tell her sisters about me anyways?

I blushed,"Uh, Cherry...sweetie, I'm just her friend..." both of them gave me a weird look,"Friends...? Really? You looked ready to get some lip action going on." I blushed even brighter. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow, Reinella." I said, waving to her. She waved back, with an embarrassed look on her face.

I came home and collapsed onto the couch. Alexy came out of nowhere with the question,"Did you get any lip action?" What the hell? Not again...

I shook my head,"I was, but we were interrupted...why the hell do you want to know if we kissed or not?" he grinned,"Well, that is my bestie! If you marry her, then she becomes part of our family!"

I never really thought of it like that,"and if you have kids, their adorableness will be sky high!" I hit him with the pillow,"Shut-up. I haven't even asked her if she likes anybody. She could still have feelings for Nathaniel, or maybe the gardener Jade, or-" I was cut of by Alexy,"Or maybe she has feelings for a certain black haired dude, with light blue eyes, who likes to game."

If only I knew.

* * *

**Reinella's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Armin...was he really gonna kiss me? For all I know, he could have feelings for another girl. Iris, or Violette, or-" My sister stopped me,"Big sissy, you need to shut up about another girl. He loves you~" she said, going back to painting my toenails,"Now I advise you to kiss him the next time you see him outside of school." I nodded,"Yeah, I guess I'll do that! But...where?" my sister groaned,"The lips, the cheek, the hand, the forehead, the neck." she said, making a list on her free hand's fingers.

"You're only eleven and you know so much about kissing. What else do you know about?" she smirked,"Dirty things. Mama and Daddy aren't very secretive about it." she said, sticking out her tongue,"Also, there's the internet." I was a bit shocked,"Why don't you play with dolls anymore?"

She shrugged,"I'm about to be twelve in January, so I don't need to play with dolls anymore. I'm growing up and soon I'll be a freshman! That'll be fifty bucks." she said, holding her free hand out. I dug around in my pocket and pulled out five tens. She took them and stuffed them into her little bag,"I've got one hundred and ninety...just fifty more to go before I can get my first phone!"

"Your birthday is coming up soon in about three months, isn't it?" she nodded,"January first! Lets see..I usually tend to get five hundred for my birthday, so that means...I can buy my new phone, a couple of phone cases, and a screen protector and still have money left over!" she said. Cherry's a math genius; of course she'd be able to do this all in her head.

Wow, the years sure did fly by. Wait- what the hell am I saying? I sound like mom and dad now. I got off the couch and waddled over to the kitchen...what the fuck am I gonna do with all this food that needs to be cooked? I can't cook worth my life. I did the only thing I could do,"Hi, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza..."**  
**

I was exhausted from cleaning the house up to make it look nice. Auntie may not be a neat freak, but I hate going to bed knowing that somebody has to come home to a dirty house. I heard a noise outside...like hell I'm going out there. I don't think my alarm clock went off...I ended up getting woken up by an air horn. I screamed and fell off my bed. That scared me so badly...good thing I didn't have to pee though. Cherry snickered at me,"Oh my god! Your face...priceless!" I scowled and took the air horn away from her.

"Why do you have this anyways?" she took it form my hands,"Gym. The teacher's whistle isn't doing any good, so I got an air horn for him." I managed to shoo her out of my room so I could get dressed. I put on a pair of purple shorts, a purple tank-top, black ballerina slippers and my Sherlock cap.

I tied my hair into two sloppy pigtails. I put on my backpack, took hold of Cherry's hand, locked the door and stuck the key into my pocket.

* * *

I dropped Cherry off at Sweet Amoris middle school and went off to my own school. I'm early...classes haven't started yet? Bummer. I want to sleep in science class. I went into classroom A and sat down in one of the chairs and started to play _angry birds._ My phone vibrated. Guildeon must be sending me an email from him. Wait, I haven't figured out who he is. He get's stranger each time we talk.

_"Having fun figuring out who I am?" _I'm so fucking close to throwing my phone across the room. Before I could, the door opened and I was just standing there with my phone in one hand ready to throw the damn thing on the floor. I quickly got myself together at the last minute and walked up to whoever is coming in. My phone hidden in my shorts. Sure enough, it was the same girl who Armin and I passed yesterday.

"Hi there, you must be new here because I've never seen you here before! I'm Reinella Everans. I just transferred here from New York City with my little sister two weeks ago. I'm guessing you're looking for Nat, oops, I mean Nathaniel, right? I can take you to him. Come on, uh, not to be rude but what's your name?" I asked, with an embarrassed grin on my face.

Crap, the words came out wrong as hell, but oh well. I have a feeling we were going to best friends! Well, one of my best friends, I have too many best friends.

She smiled kindly and answered,"I'm Becky Valdez. Yes, I'm looking for Nathaniel and thanks I hope it won't too much of a bother." Why the hell would it be a bother? I know this school like I know my own house. I led her out of the classroom and opened the door and the person who I didn't want to see was standing in there stacking papers. I have to control my anger.

I put on a fake happy face and said,"You see that kid stacking papers? That's Nat! He'll tell you everything you need to enroll! I'll see you at lunch Becky!" I said leaving the room and all she could was nod and wave.

I ran out of the room and before I knew it, I had punched the wall. Why? why is it whenever I see him, I get so worked up?

I heard this little squeak behind me; I turned to look and I saw some kid hiding...or at least he was trying too. All I know is, my hand hurt the hell and I had scared someone shitless. Should I talk to them? Sure. I like to make new friends!

"Hello, whoever is hiding better come out...'cause I do know kung fu, so don't make me test it out." I don't know kung fu, but it sure does intimidate people when I tell them that. He slowly creeped out from where he was trying to hide. My first thought was,_'Dork/geek/nerd alert!' _But I'm trying to be a nice person and I smiled,"Hello, I'm Reinella Everans, what's your name?"

He blushed a bit,"I'm K-Kentin Jones, but you can just call me Ken." Ken suits him more. I nodded,"Don't call me Reinella, everybody just pronounces it wrong, I prefer Reiney." He nodded, but before he could say anything at all, I felt my heart skip a couple of beats: **crush alert at eight sharp!**

Armin was heading down the hallway; I waved goodbye to Ken and started to run off after Armin. While running to catch up to him, I tripped up the stairs. Great. My hand hurts, and now my face hurts.

I groaned a bit. I took out my phone and examined the bruise I had gotten...it was all black and blue. Oh god, what if people get the wrong idea about me? What if they think I've been hit or I'm being abused? Which I can assure you, is not happening to me. They'd have to be crazy to hit me, and I have a very loving family.

Good thing I keep some concealer in my bag. I managed to put it on the bruised part of my cheek. Perfect. Nobody will ever notice a thing. I managed to pick myself up, but I've lost sight of Armin. I walked around the school and met up with Rosalya. She was blabbering on about how Leigh loved money more than her.

"Rosa...next time he starts to get greedy, get a money dress." she laughed a bit,"We should make one!" I nodded,"Well...I'm terrible at sowing...maybe Vi can help us though." She nodded,"How's Saturday sound?" I checked my phone for any plans,"Sounds great! I'll text Violette about it." I managed to send Violette a text about it and was about to go into the garden when I saw Ken with the same girl I had helped this morning. I was about to say something before I ran into my friend Lily.

"Oh, hey Lily, how's it going?" I asked, a bit surprised to have run into her,"I'm doing good Reinella. How about you?" I grinned,"I'm fantastic today. Say, do you want to throw a party today after school?" She nodded,"I would LOVE to!" I giggled,"Its all set then! Meet me at the forum cafe." I waved goodbye and set off for science. After saying goodbye to Lily, I ran into Ken...again. Is...he stalking me?

I looked at him,''Uh...hello again, Ken. What do you need?" He offered me a chocolate cookie. I really don't want to ruin my diet anymore, but I accepted one anyways...I fucking love chocolate!

I nibbled on it a bit, he took off his glasses to whip them clean,"Wow, you have gorgeous eyes." I'm not a talking to girl, that came out all wrong! He blushed,"Thank you...but your eyes are stunning...their like the ocean." I smiled,"Thank you. But, emerald green is just so..._fabulous_~"

He shrugged,"The guy with blonde hair told me he wanted to see Becky. If you see her, can you tell her he's looking for her." I nodded,"Whatever you say." I wonder why he can't tell her himself. Then the thought hit me!

"Hey, wait!" I called, he turned back a bit frightened,"Uh...yes?" I smirked,"Ohohoho, you like Becky, don't you?" He turned red and shook his head,"Yes, you do! Don't lie! But, don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I made a zipping gesture near my lips and ran off giggling.

* * *

I found myself going into science class. No Lysander? Damn, I need a buddy to sit next to me, or I start to feel lonely. I was so close to propping my books up and pulling out my pillow and going to sleep.

Yes, I do keep a pillow in my backpack. Got a problem with it?

The teacher, Mr. Giant, yelled at us to shut up and listen up because we have a new student. He told whoever was outside to come in. It was the same girl from before! What was her name again? Oh well, I'll just call her Brownie for now. "Listen up class, this is Becky Valdez. Show some respect." Oh, yeah...now I remember.

He told me to raise my hand, but my hand hurts and I'm too lazy to move my other one. He face palmed,"Reinella is the blonde girl in the back. Sit on her right, since Lysander hasn't shown up." What I like about Mr. Giant, is he is one of the only teachers that can pronounce my name correctly, he doesn't use honorifics; he just calls us by our first names. Plus, he coaches the softball team that I'm on too.

She shyly walked towards where I was and I moved my stuff over to the left stool. Hey, why would I throw my stuff on the filthy lab floor? "So we meet again. Remember me?" I asked, getting out my lab notebook. She's pretty...strange. It feels like she's keeping stuff. Wait- I'm not a person who can sense shit. Hell no, that's Cherry; not me.

She looked toward me and smiled, "Yeah, I remember...Reinella, right?" I gave her a thumbs up,"Bingo! Crapola...I shouldn't have done that!" She looked startled at my sudden outburst,"Oh, don't worry, its just a softball injury. If you wanna play sports then you talk to him, not creepy Boris."

Mr. Giant came over to us,"Reinella, I want you to show Becky around and help her out. Got it?" I saluted him with my good hand,"No problemo, coach!" He smirked,"That's why you're my favorite student."I smiled,"Yeah, that's why you're my favorite teacher."

I turned back towards Becky,"So, let's compare our schedules." I pulled out my phone to show her my schedule. She smiled instantly and took out a piece of paper that was folded up, "Here." she said. I hummed to myself,"We have four classes together. Science, English, history, and gym together. Plus, lunch. If you join a sports team you'll need to talk to coach and he'll get you set up. As you can tell, I'm his favorite student. Mostly because I help with everything around here."

Classes went by fast and we were soon sitting in history. Only issue is there was one seat left. I looked at Becky,"Go ahead!" Great thing is Alexy is in this class with me. He saw me and motioned for me to come over and when I was close enough, he pulled me by my waist and into his lap.

"I missed you so much~" I smiled,"Aww, I missed you too." The teacher never said anything,"So Becky, where'd you come from, I think Armin and I saw you in town." Y'know, balancing on Alexy's lap is harder than it looks with this tiny ass desk.

"California." she said,"Like Los Angeles!? Fucking awesome!" Alexy hit me in the back of my head in a playful manner,"Oww, why'd you do that!?" He rolled his eyes a bit,"You need to watch your language." I shrugged,"A little about me is I'm gifted in many instruments, but I prefer piano and guitar. So, do you play music, Becky?" She shrugged,"Uh...sort of."

I was busy writing down some new music notes and when she said that something inside me went off,"Sort of? Not really the answer I was looking for." I flipped a few pages back in my notebook,"How does this sound? _Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried. Messing with my head this fear; I'm so sorry. You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it, that's what being friends about."_

She smiled,"It sounds great." I returned the smile,"Thank you! You wanna be my new besite? I don't make friends, their _so_ overrated, I make besties!" I nudged Alexy,"This guy right here, is my absolute bestie for life. Damn, I forgot to introduce you. Meh, I'm too lazy..." Alexy smiled at her,"Since Reiney here is being too lazy; I'm Alexy Savary." He held out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and smiled, "Becky Valdez."

He smiled,"Oh, that's cute. Ain't it, Reiney?" I shrugged,"Sure. We still going shopping Friday?" He nodded,"Girl, we shop every Friday until we're broke." I nodded,"I want to get to know you better, Becky. So, do you wanna come shopping with us?" Before she could even say anything, my stupid big mouth automatically answered,"Of course you are. I don't take no for an answer."

The bell rang and we all started to pack up, I jumped onto Alexy's back,"To the Gardening club!" I pointed into a straight direction.

"Where do you go next, Becky?" I know this school by heart; so of course I could help. She answered me with,"Oh I have a free period now. Might give me time to settle in here." Lucky! I have a full schedule. Even after school I'm busy.

I just nodded,"Y'know, we don't do shit in the club. Jade left to go back to plant school." Alexy giggled,"Plant school...what the heck?" I joined in with his laughter,"But he was _so _cute!" Alexy chuckled,"Cuter than Armin?" I blushed and hid my head in his hair,"No..." I want to spend time with her, but I want to text Armin too. My boy or my new bestie? Why am I stricken with this!? I hate decisions!

I suddenly remembered something important that Ken told me,"Nat was looking for you. He said he wanted to talk to you." Ugh, thinking about him made my grip tighten,"Reiney...you're hurting my shoulders with that grip." I instantly released,"Oh, I'm so sorry, darling! But, you should go see what he wants." She looked at me, a bit confused,"Really? I mean, I thought I finished enrolling so it can't be about that."

I winked at her,"Ohohoho, I think someone has a crush on you!" I faked happiness. Truth is, I don't want Nathaniel to like another girl...I feel jealous and mixed emotions, but I never patched things up with him. So I guess that's why I feel jealous.

I feel like somebody has robbed me of all my emotions. This mask I wear is now my face. I can't remove it, or break it. We dropped Becky off at the student council committee. I jumped off Alexy's back and decided to be a snoop.

I didn't make much out of their conversation, but I heard her footsteps and I bolted out into the courtyard. I ran straight into Castiel, but I had no time to say anything. I managed to get into the gardening club all ninja style and everyone who was there just welcomed me back.

I pulled out my binoculars from my gardening pouch and started to spy. Oh, she ran into Cas? Oh, this should be interesting.

"You must be new." He said, "Yeah," she responded,"Well then, let's hope that I'll be telling you this once. This part is my property during school hours, so you better leave this instant if you know what's good for you, princess!" he threatened.

I rolled my eyes. I go there all the time and he never threatened me. Well I had threatened to sue his ass off in court if he did.

"What are you going to do? 'Cause last time I checked, you don't know me well enough to even lay a hand on me, and second of all, don't call me princess. I have a name, you know, and plus you have no authority to tell me what to do." He seemed pretty shocked that she had spoken up.

He responded with,"WHAT AUTHORITY!? What authority? Honey, I hang out here more than anyone in this damn school, so that officially makes it _my_ property." You wanna bet on it Cas? I hang out there when I don't feel like going to Student Council. I'm lazy, and it's a far walk and you're never even at school half the fucking time!

"I would like to see how that works in court, just because you hang out here, doesn't make it your property." I snickered, everyone had gathered around me to see what was happening. This is why I love the other members. Their allot like me when it comes to drama.

"I would buzz off if you could prove it, but seeing as you can't, I'm not about to listen to you speak nonsense, and I definitely won't stand for you calling me what you please, not even if you do have on a winged skulls t-shirt!" At that, we all had started to laugh so hard when Castiel's mouth dropped, that we had tears rolling down our faces.

Since Jade left, we all became lazy as fuck. I see Peggy up in the big courtyard tree; I better pretend that I don't know shit.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, because kids had just flooded out of the gym. I don't eat school food, so I sat at the table with Rosalya. Lily joined us, and while waiting for everyone else to their food, I spotted Becky. I waved my Dorito bag in the air, since I didn't have a flag, and waving my hat in the air is what I do at baseball games in New York.

Lots of conversation happened, then Castiel came over to her, slammed his hands down on the table, and scared the shit out of me.

"Yeah, it's me and you're?" he made a hand motion,"None of your beeswax red head!" she yelled. I knew, from personal experience, he didn't like what she had just said and threw back words from back when we first meet as well. That was a long time ago.

"I have a name you know." She shot back with,"So do I, and it's not princess, or honey, or any other name you can come up with." He smiled, as if he knew a secret or something.

She just glared at him; he soon chuckled and said,"This might not be a boring year after all. This might be an interesting year after all." He grabbed her apple, took a bite out of it, and once he swallowed, he said,"Thanks for picking up my lunch, honey bunches of oats."with that, he took off in another direction.

"Ahh..." she groaned as he left. She sat down and her hands had formed into fist. She was putting way too much pressure on them, because they were now white.

She realized that everyone was staring at her. I had taken one look at her upset face and frowned, before saying,"Let me take care of this." I got up out of my seat, despite everyone's protests, and darted off after Castiel. The room filled with his name being yelled by me,"Castiel!" He turned around and was about to say something tome, before I grabbed him by his jacket with enough force to send him stumbling a bit.

The room went quiet.

I looked at him and said, "That is enough. Taking somebody else's lunch is called bullying. She did nothing to you." Castiel smirked,"Oh that's where you're wrong, Reiney." I turned red at that name, I don't want him calling me that.

"Where's your boyfriend now? He shouldn't be leaving a little girl like you alone." I looked at him dead in the eyes and said,"You know he's not my boyfriend anymore and keep him out of this." Castiel smirked before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He looked over at Becky and said,"I expect lunch from you every day, honey bunches of oats." Before walking out of the room with me screaming and hitting him. I was hurting his back, but he wasn't giving up to easily. He stopped outside the student council room, he set me down, and was about to enter, but I tugged on his jacket. I hadn't realized I had started to cry from all those memories of happier times.

"Stop Castiel! I'm sorry! Please, just don't get him involved in this mess!" I said, tears were bow streaming down my face, as I tried to keep him from entering the office,"Stop, please, I'm begging you! I don't want to get him involved in my life ever again after what he did!" Castiel shook me off and looked at me, "You win this time, but if you ever yell at me again, then you're going to regret It." with that he just walked off.

Everything was a mess.

I sniffled a bit, before walking off down the hallway.

* * *

I don't understand why my life has to be so complicated.

I called my brother up and asked him to come pick me, lying to him about having stomach cramps. Once I was home, I dragged myself upstairs and when I looked in my bathroom mirror I almost screamed of fright.

My reflection is that of my true face, that of a mask and some make-up were hiding. Bruised, sleep deprived, angry, sad, but my eyes told a different story; radiant and blue, like the ocean, but hiding many different emotions.

This girl is broken...yet she still lives her life as though she wasn't. That girl...is me. I want to give up on life, but nothing would ever ease the pain of the others that I have gotten to known over the past year. Especially, **_him_**. If he was ever sad because of something I did, I could never forgive myself. I want him to be happy; I want to be with him; I wanna be there for him...but most of all, I want him to keep smiling.

I've always loved his smile. It's so warm, bright, and I've never seen him without it on.

If he's happy, then I'm happy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter three.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hello everybody! AS you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

It was almost time for my slumber party.

There is no use sitting around in my room just thinking about my life. I don't want the girls to figure out anything about me that I would explain to them later on.

It would be too sudden to tell them everything about my birth mother. I'll only tell them that she died of cancer; I just can't tell them that my mom was a prostitute before she met my father. That is something I'd rather not tell them.

I don't want them to think of me as dirty because of what my mother once was...

My dad managed to get her out of prostitution and helped her get back on her feet. Let's just say, during the time they were living together, they had fallen in love and about nine months later, Garry was born.

My mother looks just like me. Only much older. Blonde hair, as straight as a pin, eyes as blue as the ocean, and her skin looked silky and smooth,. I wonder what we'd would do together if she were alive.

I looked at the photo album on my bed. Some of the memories in there came back to me as if they had just happened. As I opened the book, I suddenly realized just how much my daddy loved my mom and cherished the moments he got with her before they just became part of his memories. Like how it is with me and Nathaniel...

Seeing her holding my older brother, as a little toddler, in her arms made me a bit jealous. I skipped a few pages and saw a picture of my brother, who was about seven, holding onto a four year old me.

Brown hair, as murky as mud, a smile so warm and big, and missing a few teeth, and big light ocean blue eyes. I guess It was a special day, since he was wearing a little tux. My short blonde hair was held up in little pigtails on top of my head, and I had on a little pink dress. I looked unhappy that he was holding me.

This picture was taken four years after we moved in with my daddy's new wife, Cassandra. My step-mother. I didn't like her at first, but after getting to spend more time with her as I grew up, I had started to respect her more.

I looked at the next picture. My sister, Apple, was two years old and I was four and we were fighting over a toy. If I didn't let her see a toy, then she'd cry and whine until mom or daddy came into the room to settle the problem. we were like this up until Cherry was born two years later. We'd have to hide all our toys in high places that were out of her reach. Cherry would destroy **_everything_** she touched. I'm not joking. This phase lasted up until she turned ten.

I decided to put this away in the attic. I don't want my friends to know about all these memories. Not until I'm ready to show them. I hide out in here when the basement is preoccupied. It's got an amazing view of the town and when the stars come out, I like to view them with the telescope in the far right corner. I put the photo album on top of the dresser.

I just realized that I need to get the tent out of the hall closet. It's so far though...

I went down the many stairs we have and down the hallway on the first floor near the living. I opened the closet and all this shit fell out. Why do we have so much junk? Why can't we be like normal people and just store it up in the attic? I dug through everything and managed to find the tent. Brings back more memories.

* * *

Me, Rosalya, and Violette wanted to have a sleepover.

Rosalya asked Castiel if we could borrow his tent. That bastard lied to us about it being waterproof. Rosalya complained allot about us not setting it up right, so I made her set it up. I mean, clearly if we're doing it wrong, then you should do it. She set it up...perfectly.

We did everything from raiding the fridge, to telling ghost stories and gossiping about people. Right early in the morning...it rained. Heavily. We were soaked and we were angry.

Castiel was not laughing for long when I ended up kicking him where no man should ever be kicked.

I played soccer for seven years and if I could kick a soccer ball with enough force to dent a car...then I could dish out some serious pain with just one little kick.

* * *

I can't set this tent up. My hand hurts from punching the wall with all my force.

I'll just have Lily or Becky help me. I called Apple up and told her to give directions to the forum cafe to Becky, since she's new in town. I heard her say that she'd call me back. Never happened.

I'm so late! I need to go pick up Cherry from school, but then I might miss Lily and Becky. "Hey Alexy, you wouldn't mind walking Cherry home from school, would you? Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Well, at least I know she's in good hands.

I ran outside and managed to catch the bus before it left without me. I am lazy as fuck outside of school. I don't want to walk to town; I just like to walk in town. big difference. I sat in one of the tables and waited. Lily came and we had a nice little chat. What I like about Lily, is she's a good friend and she respects my privacy.

Ten minutes later, Becky came to the café. I was the first to notice. I looked over and smiled at her,"Hello again." I said,"Are you ready to go to my home?"

* * *

_**An hour later.**_

* * *

I lead the two of them to my home. My house is huge. A lush garden, big bay windows, and a balcony. I blushed,"I'm sorry the house isn't really much to look at." I mean, my home in New York is just like a miniature sized mansion. But I know these girls probably live in apartments, so my home is probably as much of a mansion as you'd get in Amoris.

I knocked on the door and it opened widely. Cherry had wrapped her arms around my waist. She grinned,"Big sissy! You're back! I need you to fix my doll." I laughed a bit, before prying her skinny little arms off.

"OK, girls, this is my other younger sister, Cherry. Now, be a good girl, Cherry and go call Garry saying that I need the house and not to come home." I lead them into my house and through the halls into the living room.

"OK, I need some help setting up the tent, and ordering pizza. So who wants to do what?"

Lily immediately said,"I'll help with the tent" and went with me to help. Becky just shrugged when I looked at her,"I guess I'll order the pizza." I gave her a mischievous look, but all I said was,"I like pepperoni!" Before running off with Lily.

* * *

While Becky was ordering the pizza's, I had lost sight of where Cherry was. I swear to God, she was sitting on the couch watching me and Lily hopelessly try and set up the evil tent.

We were freaking sweating and when we _finally_ had it up, it fell down. We did this multiple times and it still fell. She looked at me and I shrugged,"I'll call Rosalya up, she set it up last time. _Miss perfectionist_. Why don't you go look around the house. I'll go check on Becky."

I departed from Lily and headed into the kitchen. Cherry was with Becky, at least she didn't wander outside anywhere. I don't care how safe Amoris is, I'm not letting a little girl, about half of Ken's size, leave the house and get hurt.

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her saying,"Got'cha, you silly little thing." I picked her up and looked at Becky,"Oh, you're fixing her doll? You should see her room, it's like a toy battlefield in there. Can you believe an eleven year old can destroy over a hundred toys in only two years?" I said, shaking my head,"but I love her anyways, because she's so cute and much nicer than my other bratty sister." Cherry squealed with delight as I nuzzled her neck.

At that moment she had finished fixing Cherry's doll, she smiled at my comment,"Well, your doll is fixed. Anything else I can do?" she asked, as she handed Cherry her doll.

I sat Cherry down on the counter and started tying her lose shoelaces,"Yeah, my backpack is gone and I have no idea what happened to it." Right on que the doorbell rang,"Can you get that for me? I have to sign some stuff for her field trip." I said, taking some paper out and reading over it. Wow...their going to the beach? I wanna go too! I don't really want to let Cherry go, because she has a fragile immune system. But, this might be good for her though.

I signed it in my best handwriting possible, and Cherry piped up with,"Armin's at the door!" How on earth did she know that it was him?

Still, to be safe, I yelled at Becky,"Who's at the door? If it's a salesman, tell them I'm broke."

I heard Armin call out,"The salesman is cute though." I blushed, and yelled back,"Haha, very funny Armin." I set Chery down on the floor and walked into the front room and as soon as I saw Armin, I tackled him to the ground in a hug. I saw my backpack and went,"Aww, thank you! I was looking for this! Thanks, love you so much for returning it to me!" I kissed his cheek, before running into the living room.

* * *

I walked back in with a tent pole in my hand,"So, we tried every possibility and even looked online, but that tent is evil! Once we put it up, it fell down, fifteen freaking times. I'll call Rosalya up and have her explain it to me, since she did put it up last time." I threw the pole onto the sofa,"Go look around the house, my bedroom is on the second floor, it's the room at the end of the hall." I said, pressing some numbers on my cellphone phone.

"I don't think I have nothing to hide, so go ahead and snoop around if you want."

She shrugged,"OK." she was about to walk out of the room when she said,"Oh, do you mind me asking; does he always act this..._weird_?" I looked up from the phone and nodded. He has acted weird since I first met him.

"Yep. I think it has something to do with the time we once got stuck in detention together, I put peanut butter all over Amber's locker and it stuck. They still haven't fixed it yet. Nat yelled at me and then threw me into the room with Armin. I lost my balance and I landed on top of him." I said.

Me and Lily had finally finished setting the tent up with Rosalya explaining it step by step.

"Bye loser!" Apple called down to me; I answered back with,"Bye to you too, brat!"

So, after we were done, Becky came downstairs. I was busy looking at the huge selection of movies we had, "Becky what do you want to watch? I got everything." she smiled at me and sat down on the couch,"Anything would be good."

I picked up a movie,"Want to watch the Grudge?" Cherry slapped it out of my hands,"You scare to easily. But fine. Give me the disk." She said. A few minutes later, I was on the couch holding onto Cherry for dear life. Damn, why'd I suggest the grudge? Lily and Becky watched me more than they watched the movie. Cherry seemed bored as hell,"That's not the scary part though. Get off of me, Reiney."

After the movie was over, I suggested we should change and get ready for our little party. "OK, I have three bathrooms, two upstairs; the other is downstairs, so take your pick." I chirped.

"Upstairs!" Lily said, as she grabbed her things to get ready. "Downstairs for me." Becky said.

I turned and said,"Upstairs to your right. Down the hall, next to the kitchen."

* * *

I was the first to get done and was dressed in pink strawberry pajamas. My wild ass hair in a low ponytail and I was texting Armin. The weird thing is me and Becks had on the same pajamas! Except but mine are pink and her's are blue.

We waited for Lily to come and then she came in with the same pajamas on too! The only difference was they were yellow.

"I guess we all shop at the same store." I said, as I crawled inside the tent,"Who wants to hear the story of how me and Rosa, got locked inside the school? I swear to everything that that principle lady has issues, who locks students in the freaking school building anyways?" Becky nodded,"Sure." She settled in the tent with her bag nearby.

I smiled at the memory,"OK, so I got detention for blowing this huge bubble. When Mr. Faraize went by, I popped it and the gum got stuck in Amber's hair. She screamed at me and got me in trouble. Then at the end of the day the principle lady came up to me and dragged me into her office. She yelled at me and told me to stay where I was. I started braiding my hair out if boredom and she then brought in Rosalya."

"I looked at her and she looked at me and we ignored each other. Soon after an hour went by she started talking to me and we lost track of time. When we decided to leave, the lights were out. We tried the door and we were locked in. We went around the whole school and finally someone came. It was Nathaniel, and when he saw us...he started yelling about how dumb we were. The principle came in and saw the three of us and gave us all detention." I trailed off a bit.

"When Rosa and I showed up for detention, I saw Nat sitting there muttering about how unfair this was. I started teasing him. I said,"Look Rosa, Mr. _"high and mighty"_ has joined us commoners in detention. How lovely." He got so mad and we started fighting about who could do a better job at running student council. Then Rosa is really going to say that we like each other. We denied it, but we got together in the end anyways..." I said, my face was possibly a bright red,"So, any questions you have for me?"

"How did you and Nathaniel end up together?" Lily asked.

I blushed and clutched her pillow tightly,"Uh, well...we started to spend more time together and about 5 months later, Nathaniel was walking me home and he asked me what I thought about being in a relationship, and I asked him what he meant, he was blushing like crazy, and he grabbed my hand and asked me if I would go out with him. I want to apologize and become friends again, but I'm not sure how I can do that. So, anything else you want to know?" I asked, holding onto my pillow even tighter.

"Actually I do." Becky said ,as she went through her sports bag,"Is it true what the articles says," she asked, as I handed her the magazine. I probably looked like I was going to lose my mind. How...? Where the fuck did she even get that? I thought Cas, Lys, and the girls burned them all!

I looked at Becky in a state of shock and back to the article. I didn't answer; instead I tore the article apart.

"This is all in the past. Peggy should have learned to stay out of our business. You don't have to worry about it, since it was my problem and soon it'll all disappear." The phone started ringing and I excused myself.

I came back a few minutes later,"Well my brother is coming home in a few minutes. So, since you asked about me Becky, why don't I ask about you? You seemed to be thinking hard about so many things at lunch, but you never asked us. So, what's up, Becky? Don't hide anything from us." I said, my blue eyes staring straight into her black ones,"Now spill, tell Lily and me what you want to know."

"It was nothing really." she said.

I was about to say that she was a lair, until I heard Garry's voice,"Yo, I'm back!" I face palmed and mumbled,"Oh no..." I poked her head out and called him over. My very tall brother, wearing his college uniform, was now crouching by the tent opening. He has really messy dark brown hair and light ocean blue eyes.

He had on a big smile and when he saw Lily and Becks he grinned,"Howdy ladies, you must be Reiney's friends." He said, his voice is soothing and sweet sounding, but held a lot of exhaustion. He seemed worn out. He kissed me on my forehead and left.

I scowled and zipped the tent back up,"OK, no that is not a stranger, a freeloader, my boyfriend, my dad, uncle, or cousin. That skinny creature is, sadly, my older brother, Garry. He's in college and works two part time jobs. Now, I have a ton of questions, and we all have to answer honestly, myself included. Got any siblings? Who do you live with? Ever had a boyfriend? Where did you move from? Do you have any step parents? Who do you like the most at Sweet Amoris?"

As Lily told her personal story, I felt my heart ache for her.

* * *

"I like Lysander the most I think we have a lot in common. I have never had a boyfriend, because I haven't met a boy that I like like. I have no siblings."

"My parents are, well were scientists. They died in a freak accident when their Lab exploded because of some chemical or other mixing with something else. For a while I shut down completely. I didn't even feel alive. I would only eat small nibbles of an ice cream cone and a few sips of water when i was forced to. I was only 12. I had been a pretty bright child up until then, but after that I was a lot quieter. I stopped getting attached to people also. I decided then, why bother getting attached to someone when you know eventually they will die and leave you all alone?"

"Three years later when I was 15. It started raining when I was on the way back from school. I went in a pet store and found a beautiful rabbit. I named her essence because she gave me something I had lost. A vital piece of my essence: someone to care for. Now I'm happier, I'm still quiet but I like it that way and I still miss my parents but now I'm not letting what happened to them hold me back." Lily said as she leaned against a pillow.

* * *

I hugged Lily, "Well, I guess it's my turn. When I was born my mom died of cancer. So my dad remarried Cassandra. After a year, Apple was born, and Cherry came soon after. I have a sister named Margarita. I call her Margie. I have one older sister, Sheila. My brother Garry. Then me. Apple, Cherry, and then Margie. My dad is a doctor and my stepmother is a lawyer. I was very rebellious against my father."

"He was thinking of sending me to boarding school, but then...I met her. She was perfect. She had long golden hair, big green eyes and a bright smile. Her name is Frances Duncan. We call her Franny. She's very sickly, and I was so mean to her, but she saw something good in me. She helped me improve my life."

"After I got sent to Sweet Amoris to start over, I heard her condition had gotten worse. I flew down to New York to stay with her. While she was on chemo, her hair fell out and she was upset about it. I hated seeing her upset, so I cut off my hair and had it made into a wig. When I came into her room, her back was turned towards me, and I said, "Look Franny, I'm a boy. I'm now Reine." I got her to laugh for the first time in two months. When I pulled out the wig, she got angry at me, but I could tell that she loved it." I paused, whipping tears away."

"Franny's condition worsened each week. She was pale, thin, she was always in pain, running a high fever, and looked like she hadn't slept in months." Tears streamed down my face and my voice started cracking,"It looked like she was in her last few months. I had to force her to eat I brought. Soon, her condition improved and they let me take her out for a bit. I spent my summer with her, trying to get her on her feet. Her hair grew back, even more gorgeous than before. When she calls me up at night, I tell her about Armin and then she starts teasing me, saying we'll end up together. Yeah, right. For Franny, I got to be happy. She means everything to me. I heard she's coming down next week to stay with me for a while. I can't wait to see her again." I said, my face brightening up.

Before Amoris, I was all alone. I never had friends and after I met her, she did something most therapists had failed to do. She brought me from a broken girl, into an A plus student and I became popular with people as I started to communicate more.

"I've had three boyfriends. Skylar, David, and Nathaniel I still have that stuffed cat that I got from Nat." I dug around the tent and held up a stuffed black cat with a devious smile,"I think it's adorable." I said, clutching it.

* * *

"My family will be here in a month. So you can meet them. Oh, by the way. Who's going to be your partner for the race? Let me know and I'll give it to the principle. We can have three to a team. I chose Alexy for my partner." I smiled.

"What is the race you're mentioning?" Becks asked, me and and Lily looked at each other, our minds blown,"The orienteering race is where they take us to the forest and we have to find stuff, and race against others." I explained.

"Sounds fun." she said, with a smile. hell to the fucking no! That bitch, Amber, cheated last year. I sprained my ankle, and Nathaniel had to carry me,"I suppose it's alright. Though I do prefer indoors." Lily said, I had just realized she spoke confidently. I could get her to speak confidently sometimes. Then, she'd go back to being shy. I wouldn't understand, because I was never shy. I was alone, but once I found somebody like me, who was also alone, I realized that I had made a friend for the first time.

I guess Lily was starting to get use to us if she was starting to speak more and open herself up to us like that.

"I wouldn't mind. Actually being in the outdoors is pretty peaceful sometimes."Becky said.

My phone rang,"Hello~ Hi mama. What am I doing? Uh...having a sleepover with Lily and Becky. Uh huh. Yep. I love you too, bye-bye." I hung up,"My mom called me! Anyways, do you want to be on my team Becky? Just have your mom sign this form." I said, giving her a form. "I'm going to sleep in science class. The teachers boring and I know this stuff." I said. Though my mom can't really tell months from days. I guess a two year old keeping you up all night does that to you. I'm a heavy sleeper, so I wouldn't know.

"In New York, you see people everywhere, no matter what time it is, but here, nobody gets out at night. What a bummer, since that's when the epic stuff happens too." She said, "Well, we better get to sleep, or you'll end up like me, tired all day, energetic at night. So, night!" My head hit the pillow with a soft thud.

I dreamt that I was a princess and Armin was my knight in shinning armor- wait, what?

I woke up from dreamland and had no clue where I was. Then it hit me, I had school. I dragged myself upstairs to get changed and came back down tired as hell.

* * *

I don't know what happened, but the day went by super fast! My mom and dad are flying in...this should be extremely interesting. I had to take Cherry to the doctors, because Auntie said that it was time to take her to get examined. I finally get to know what she has.

The doctor sat down next to me in the waiting room chairs,"Your sister...well, she's special." I nodded,"You've said Cherry can sense deep emotions, she's highly sensitive, a good listener. In general she is non-violent, non-aggressive and leans more towards being the peacemaker. Any area filled with unpleasant things makes her uncomfortable, right?" I nodded,"I-is it autism?" the doctor shook her head.

"No, dear. Cherry isn't autistic. We believe that your sister is a gifted in empathy." I have no clue what that is,"Empathy, is the ability to read and understand people and be in-tune with or resonate with others, voluntarily or involuntarily of one's empathic capacity." I nodded,"You have a special sister. That gift of her's could come in handy."

* * *

As I left, I couldn't help but ponder over those words. Becky and Lily are weird...but I want to get to know what Becks is actually thinking and feeling deep beneath the surface.

Cherry looked at me,"You wanna know what Becky is thinking?" I nodded,"Um...my head was filling with different thoughts when she was fixing my doll...she was thinking about her daddy. Something to do with him breaking something..."

Cherry was thinking hard about it,"Something about a frame...having her fix it..." she thought more deeply,"Can you tell me why she moved here?" Cherry looked at me,"I'll try!" she went into a deep thought and after we got home she finally had an answer for me,"Something about a job."

I looked at her,"A job?" she nodded,"Too many memories in California. I can tell you that she's lying to you about everything being alright..." she seemed to feel very guilty for telling me this.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're able to help me." Cherry still seemed to feel guilty,"I know, but I hate invading her privacy like this. I can control it, but I prefer not too. It helps me to understand a person on a more deeper, personal level. I can tell when something bothers them. Not just tell - I can also feel it as well." she smiled.

"Oh, Reiney...you won't tell her about this, will you?" I made a zipping gesture near my lips,"Nope. I'll keep it to myself." Cherry hugged me,"I'd rather tell her myself. I'd also like to thank her for fixing my doll. My mind was so full of her thoughts; I didn't want to say anything, in case it blurted something private out." I nodded,"I'll tell her tomorrow after school." Cherry gave me a sweet little smile and ran inside.

I decided to go shopping to ease my mind. I can't help but think of how obvious it was that she was an empath, clearly nobody at school, besides Amber, Iris, and Lysander, like Castiel. Cherry told me everything about it.

* * *

**~Flashback**~

* * *

I was in art class, finishing up helping the art teacher, Ms. Honeydew, get her things packed, 'cause she's retiring, so I was helping her pack up the art supplies and store them away for the next art teacher to take over.

Before I knew it, Cherry had come upstairs looking for me.

Cherry explained to me,"I was standing around in the courtyard all by myself, because I couldn't find you, so this red haired guy came up to me and he told me hoe to get here."

I looked at her and nearly dropped the box full of art supplies,"Wait- red hair...leather jacket? Winged skulls t-shirt?" she nodded,"You know him?" I don't wanna lie to her. Then again, what she doesn't know about him will only make her wonder.

"Sweetie, that is Castiel Owens..." I said,"Oh...that was him? He's nice once you get past the "I hate you" look he has on, he's a kind person. He is just misjudged." Really? Misjudged? I never thought about that before...

* * *

Alexy had soon joined me in my shopping trip; he instantly snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You seem troubled..." he frowned,"Huh? Oh, my bad. I'm just thinking, that's all." I can tell Alexy anything, but how would the word's_,"My sister has a special ability." _even come out?

He was giving me those eyes...ugh! Don't look! Damn it! It's breaking my heart now! "Well, today I took Cherry to the doctors...I learned that she has empathy. One of my friends is keeping things from me and I learned many new things about Lily."

Alexy patted my head,"I'm not sure how to respond to that, but if you need to blow off some steam, or distract yourself, I know where Armin keeps his video games at." I smiled,"Thanks. I'll take your offer up sometime."

I don't know why, but Alexy said he wanted to say hi to my parents. They've already met him. When I first brought him home, they thought that we were dating...I ended up explaining to them about Alexy's secret and boy were they embarrassed.

I lead Alexy into the house, after Cherry let us in, and I was surprised to see Armin and Becky there. What was going on? I felt my cheeks heat up from looking at him.

What is he doing here?

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter four.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	4. Love and Anger

Hello everybody! AS you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**INTRO!**

* * *

Personality disorder...a mental health condition in which a person has a long-term pattern of behaviors, emotions, and thoughts that is very different from their normal behaviors. These behaviors interfere with their ability to function in relationships, work, or other settings. I am one of the many kids who suffer form it.

I looked at my medication of the counter,_"Reinella Everans. Take three each day. Take two pills by mouth, before meals, with water. Side affects made include: Dizziness, nausea, lack of sleep." _

I put the pill bottle back in the cabinet.

My depression medication was out as well. I have to take one pill each day in order to make me happy. I struggle with depression, and I don't care about these stupid pills...they don't help me. They just make me somebody else for a day. Once they wear off, then I'm back to being sad.

I sighed, and decided to take the pill. I took a sip of water and plopped the pill inside before swallowing. I don't have to drop Cherry off, since her school went on an overnight field trip to the beach. Nobody is up, so I decided to sneak back into the tent. I don't remember much, but I'm exhausted.

I felt my body sway to the side and all I could do was mutter,"The world...spinning so much...getting dizzy...tired." Anybody could tell that I'm definitely** NOT** a morning person.

I felt somebody's arms grab me, I know who these arms belong too. I'm glad that it was Alexy, and not anybody else.

All I remember was waking up in the science classroom. Alexy is so kind. He dropped me off and sat me in my seat. He even gave me my pillow! I sensed somebody was sitting next to me.

"Hello Reinella." Lysander's charming voice rang through the air,"Oh, hello...Lys..." I'm exhausted as fuck, but he's my friend and I don't want to come off as lazy,"You seem to have gotten no sleep last night. Correct?" I nodded,"Yeah...I got up early to take my medicine so I wouldn't have to explain to Lily and Becky about my many medical issues. I'm feeling so tired..." he nodded.

"Did you take your depression medicine like you're supposed too?" I nodded,"Yep...I feel so sick and tired." he frowned, he brushed my blonde bangs out of my face and felt my forehead,"Well, you don't have a fever. Is it the side affects?" I nodded,"Yeah...they make me feel like this." I dozed off, and I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear.

"Uh, excuse me, but can you move your bag...?" that voice...Becky! I was knocked, so I couldn't do much,"Oh, so sorry." he said, possibly moving his bag so she could sit down. I heard her thank him.

She must have noticed me passed out cold on the desk,"Is Reinella alright?" Lys sighed,"I'm afraid that she's feeling side affects. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you." he said,"My name is Lysander Ainsworth, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss..."

I managed to answer his question,"Becky Valdez..." I heard him say something like,"Oh, miss Becky."

I think class has ended; I'm being handed off like cargo from one boy to another. Lys had picked me up and managed to safely take me to where the history classroom was and handed me off to Alexy. This is so awkward. If Armin had seen this...oh lord, Lys would never hear the end of this. I know for a fact that Lys likes Lily. So why would I want him if my friend likes him? I'm not a bitch or a boyfriend stealer.

I was sitting in a desk, or rather laying down, and Alexy's fingers causally running through my long ponytail. It feels nice having him do it so slowly and gracefully. Most of the time, I'd just yank the brush through my hair at top speed and see allot of hair on the ground.

Classes went by fast and I was soon in the gym. Coach Boris told us to run around the school. I was ready to blow off this exhaustion. On the blow of his whistle we all had taken off in separate directions.

My legs took me all over the school and I manged to run straight into somebody. I was wearing my high tops that I had snuck in and these things don't do well with wet floors.

I rammed that person straight in the chest. That fucking hurt! I was gonna apologize when I saw that I had run straight into Nathaniel...I saw Melody come out of the council room and when she saw us she glared at me.

I had knocked Nathaniel over and paperwork was all over the floor. I got up and despite the pain I had in my ankle, I started to run again. I would help him, but I hate her _so_ much.

I hadn't really thought about where I was going until I ran into somebody else...this time, it was Ken. I apparently ran into him so hard that his glasses flew off his face. But I got to see his pretty eyes again. OK, I'm done with running. My ankle hurts too badly now.

"Oh, Ken! I'm so sorry!" I realized that I was sitting on his glasses. OK, that means, he had lost them and when I ran into him, I think I ended up smashing them.

I got up and whipped my behind off. Sure enough, his glasses had ended up getting broken by me landing on them. I felt so bad. "Oh fuck..." I groaned,"Here, I'll fix them." He looked at me like I was crazy.

I limped into an empty classroom and put his broken glasses on the desk. He almost ran into the wall and when I made sure he had gotten in safely, I started my work on repairing his glasses. I had fixed them in half an hour,"Here you go!" I gave them back to him,"Thank you...how did you know what to repair?" he asked.

I sighed,"Little known fact about me...I used wear glasses. It was in middle school and I kept breaking them. I learned how to repair them in eighth grade when I had broken them again and my parents weren't gonna let me get a new pair. So I fixed them. I had contacts for a bite before I had laser eye surgery to fix my vision." he looked at me with great interest.

"I hope there are nice people like you at my new school." he said,"What!? You're switching schools!? Where? Why?" I screamed,"Uh, well...my dad was upset that I couldn't stand up for myself and kept getting bullied by Amber and her friends...and also Castiel. My father is in the military, so he wants me to toughen up." he looked ready to cry,"He's sending me to an all boys military school tomorrow!"

I frowned,"My father was gonna do the same. I was disobedient and rebellious, like Castiel, expect I never took up smoking, Franny has asthma as well as a weak body." I started to tell him.

"She changed me throughout middle school and during the middle of high school...this girl was bothering her and I told my parents that I was gonna be good, but this made me lose my temper. I fought that bitch and when I had whopped her ass, I got kicked out of the prestigious school. My dad was so close to sending me off to military school, but my mom said that Auntie Aggie lived here in Amoris, and this school was perfect for me to start over." I said,"So, that's why I'm here."

He looked astonished at me,"Where is the school you're going too located at?" he thought,"Uh, dad said it was going to be somewhere in New Jersey. He said, once I had manned up that I could go back to Amoris." He sighed,"Oh, that's a bummer." he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone and asked for my number,"Oh, really? Well then, I can text you if you need help with manning up." we both laughed a bit,"Seriously, I know how it feels to have a dad who wants perfection in their child."

He reached into his bag again,"Here, as a token of our friendship." he handed me a stuffed chinomimi doll,"Aww, thank you!" He was getting ready to leave before I said,"Hey, Ken! When you come back, let's do something fun together, OK? Also, you should get contacts, your eyes are really beautiful!" I waved.

"OK, it's a promise!" Well, time to head home. I went into the locker rooms and changed into my normal clothes.

The Black Knight was annoying me, so I started to annoy him back.

I was close to throwing my phone again, before I decided to call Armin to see what he wanted, because he had texted me earlier.

"Hello~ Oh, don't act like that! Um, I'm at home. Yep, see you soon!" Crap, I forgot to tell him that I'm going out shopping. Oh well, he can wait.

* * *

**Chapter five: start!**

* * *

What is he doing here?

I felt my face flush up and my heart beat fast. Oh lord, my mama and daddy are here too...

"Hi mama, hi daddy." I gave each a hug, and mama smiled,"Reinella, kiss your boyfriend, he was patient enough to wait for you." She winked; both of us looked at each other before blushing. Armin blushed brightly; I finally made a move.

I gulped, before throwing myself onto him, I put my hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

Mama whipped tears,"My baby girl, growing up so fast." Alexy had managed to get it all on camera. He handed mama a tissue,"My bro, growing up so fast." I looked at him, and smiled.

"Now Armin, do you have something you need to say to my big sis?" Cherry said, winking at him. He smiled at her,"Reiney...we've been friends for an awful long time...I always thought that I wasn't good enough to meet up to your standards, but I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side."

He stopped for a second, before he continued,"So...Reinella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, getting tossed random flowers from my mom,"Uh, here you go. Your favorite flowers are roses, so here you go." He handed the flowers to me, yep, my favorite flowers are roses,"Thank you! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" tears of joy started coming down my face.

Mama smiled,"Now, you kids all stay here, and Ricardo and I will prepare dinner in honor of...whatever you want to call it." I smiled,"Becky, do you think Lily would like to join us? Do you want to join? I mean, if your mom says its OK."

"Um… I think I have enough time to spare. And of course we should tell Lily about this. And congrats, Reinella. I'm really happy for you." she said.

I smiled and thanked her.

Armin was busy with my sister. She was talking to him about marriage.

Cherry had gotten bored of him and went over to Becky,"You know, if something is wrong, you can tell me. I am the daughter of a doctor and a lawyer, so I know when something's wrong. You have something sad going on. You have...difficulties...you're upset about something-humph" I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, but she scares me when she talks like a therapist. But she's good at detecting problems." I said, wrapping my arms around Chery's shoulders. "But if you need to talk, she's all ears."

She just smiled,"It's OK. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." If Cherry can detect something wrong, then she's hiding things from me. But that's ok, 'cause I'm very secretive as well. I called Lily about the news and invite her over to come and celebrate with us.

Soon Lily came by, she used to my family's weirdness.

Cherry started to say something, but I placed my hand over her mouth again,"Ouch! You brat! You just bit me!" Cherry rolled her eyes,"Don't act that way!" I ended up chasing her upstairs.

As we raced through the halls Cherry slammed her bedroom door...right on the hand that I had dented a wall with and the hand she bit me with,"You brat! That hurt!" I used my good hand to bang on her door.

She opened the door with enough force that I had fallen in, making a huge thud as I landed. Great. We ended up doing some weird ass wrestling moves that you'd possibly see in smack down.

I sadly lost...to an eleven year old girl in the sixth grade.

I shamefully came back down the stairs, clutching my hurt, and looking like a mess.

I sighed,"Ugh...I think my hand is now a chew toy." she looked at me strangely,"You really don't want to know..."

* * *

Mama called us in for dinner. It was good to eat something home cooked by her. I've missed eating her cooking.

I was unable to use my right hand, so I had to use my left hand as best as I could. I dropped the fork so many times onto my lap that it was embarrassing. Armin chuckled a bit at me,"Don't laugh!" I whispered,"I can't help it. Watching you epically fail is something I'm used too." he whispered back.

I blushed,"Oh, fuck you. You're such a dick!" he grinned,"No dear, that comes later." he winked, and I blushed harder. He must be having fun tormenting me. I turned my head away from him in a childish manner. He chuckled again, before picking up my fork. He got a piece of lasagna and held it up to my face.

That smirk of his grew bigger each time I swatted it away, finally I gave in,"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Becky and Lily sat there giggling at us. I blushed. This is gonna be a long night.

After saying goodbye to Becky and Lily, I decided to spend more time with Armin and Alexy. We decided to watch some TV together in the living room. I was a bit tired so I kinda leaned on Armin's shoulder and when he moved it, probably wrap it around my shoulders, I landed in his lap. He burst out laughing,"Oh, my bad!" Alexy had a grin on his face.

"You two are so cute together." he said, and I sighed,"Thanks. It feels weird dating my best friends brother though." he chuckled,"Soon, you'll be married and-" I bolted up,"What!?" I think I ended up hitting Armin's face,"Oww, that was rude." he said, holding a tissue up to his bleeding nose,"Oh, I'm sorry!" he waved his hand, as if to say that it was no problem.

I managed to stop the bleeding and before long it was time for my new boyfriend and his brother to go home. I was a little sad to see him go,"Don't worry, princess! Your knight in shining armor will be sure to come get you for school tomorrow!" me and Alexy laughed,"Will you be riding a horse?" Armin's laugh was so contagious,"Nah, but we need the exercise." he playfully punched my shoulder.

I waved goodbye to Alexy and before I went back inside, Armin stopped me,"Huh? What is- humph..." before I could ask him anything, his lips collided with mine. I had on thoughts in my head, I was purely stunned.

He broke away and held me tightly,"Be good now, princess. Don't cause any troubles, you hear?" I nodded,"Yeah, I know." he smiled,"Night princess. I love you." he kissed my hurt hand, it was as if he could make the pain go away. I smiled,"I love you too." I hugged him passionately around his neck, before saying my goodbyes and shutting the door.

* * *

So...this is what love feels like? Sure I've had three different boyfriends, but they either moved to a foreign country or cheated on me with somebody I disliked.

But...I know Armin wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me. I hate keeping secrets from him, but I don't want him to know about the Black Knight. he would flip out if he knew somebody was sending me hate messages. He'd probably end up getting even more protective over me.

I sighed, before turning out the light.

* * *

I woke up on time, showered, ate my cereal, and deiced to wear my orange empire waist dress, black lace leggings, orange cork shoes, and an orange charm bracelet that Rosa bought me.

I decided to bandage my hand, as best as I could, suing my left hand. I'm right handed, so this is a challenge.

I decided to style my hair differently today. I started to braid it into two ponytails. I looked nice today. That's a first.

I grabbed my bag and my lunch and headed out the door. I met up with Armin who was waiting for me near the tarc stop. he smiled,"Hey princess. You look as beautiful as ever." I rolled my eyes.

We walked hand in hand down the road and once Sweet Amoris was in view, Armin let go and said,"Race ya there!" he said, taking off. That bastard!

At least I'm not wearing high heels. My shoes have a flat bottom, so I can run without any difficulties.

I smirked,"Oh, you're so gonna weep when I'm done!" I ran off after him and before long I had passed him up. I was doing great, until I tripped and crash landed in the courtyard. Embarrassing...

Armin appeared and helped me up,"Oh crap, are you ok?" I brushed myself off and glared at him,"You bastard!" he was taken aback by that,"What did I do?"

I rolled my eyes,"I could have broken my neck! I could have broken my foot! Better yet, I could have landed in the street and gotten run over!" he seemed a little ashamed,"Reiney-" he started.

I snapped,"Don't 'Reiney' me! I don't want to speak to you for the rest of the week!" I ran into the school building really furious. I had cuts and bruises from the fall on my face. I even had some grass stains on it.

I entered the bathroom and started to use a paper towel to wash away the stains. Our first fight...

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom and went to the science classroom. Lys was already there. I couldn't talk to him about this though...I laid my head down on the desk.

Today better end soon, I really don't like to stay mad at somebody I love.

Becky came in and sat down next to me. She tried to be friendly and talk to me, but I only pulled away from her. I don't feel like doing anything, not even sleeping sounds good. Coach seemed to notice my lack of sleeping or enthusiasm. He kept me after class and had me help out. The good thing about it, was I got to skip all my morning classes and lunch.

I started to feel a bit better and got coach to write me an excuse note to English.

* * *

In English, Becks was already there but she didn't seem to notice me.

I decided to make small talk,"So Becks, what do you wanna do after we're out of school?" she didn't answer me. I'm ready to shove her out of her seat to see if she'd react. Sounds like a plan!

I was close to shoving her when she snapped out of her trance, well fuck,"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

I sighed,"I asked you what you wanted to be. Try to pay more attention." I said, moving my good hand in scolding fashion,"Lost in thoughts, ignoring the world. Are you hung up on Ken? I made a bet with my sister that if he returns changed, I owe her two fifty. Two dollars and fifty cents. If he returns unchanged, she owes me two fifty."

Little did we know, Mr. Faraize was right behind us,"Girls... talking during my lecture, huh? I bet neither of you can recite it." Before I could say anything, I had begun to recite the whole lecture,"and that is why you always use punctuation." I said, giving him a smug look,"Uh...very good Ms. Everans."

"Mr. Faraize...I'm not my auntie. Just call me, Ms. Reinella." he sighed,"Mr. Faraize, will you be teaching here in three years from now? Because you'll have my younger sister, and her memory is photographic. I, on the other hand, just have to listen to you and I can remember everything you said from beginning to end."

He sighed again,"I would love to put you in my advanced class, but there isn't any room." he walked away and I turned my attention back towards Becks, "Now, answer the question before he comes back. But that's alright, because I could recite his lecture in my sleep"

"First no I was not thinking about Ken." she whispered.

I waved at Mr. Faraize to tell him that I was listening,"Oh, then what were you thinking about? Life as we know it? The meaning of the universe?" Is that an error I see on the board? Oh my...

"Mr. Faraize, its is we're, not were! It doesn't make sense "that were going to the store." Were is past tense, you have to add an apostrophe to make it correct!" Everybody in the room looked at me like,'Oh, my gosh, she's so smart!'

"Nothing important, oh and to answer the question before I want to be an SOOS agent for the FBI." she said, I looked at her confused,"What the fuck is that?" Armin is really making me upset, so I tend to cuss more,"It means: Secret Organization Of Spies agent for the FBI."

"Oh, I see. My dad is a neurologist surgeon. It deals with disorders of the nervous system. Y'know, Cherry has a neurological disorder." I said, starting to rub my bandaged hand. It's a lie, but Cherry said that I shouldn't tell her.

Suddenly a bug crawled out of nowhere, past my foot. I accidentally hit her hand on she desk when I brutally murdered it with my foot,"Ow...bad idea..." this is so painful!

"Mr...I just hit...my hurt hand..." everyone stared at me,"For the record...if I die...none of y'all are getting Armin! To answer your question about me Becky...I want to be a singer." Wait, I'm mad at him, but oh well. Mr. Faraize gave me an excuse note to leave."Bye, bye! Oh, Becky, tell everybody that I'll be getting an ice pack..."

* * *

I wound up in the nurses office. He took one look at my hand and almost yelled at me.

He took me into the back room and sat me down on the rolling chair, he started to take off my bandage and when he saw my wound, he sighed and shook his head, before cleaning the wound.

I winced in pain as he did this. He gave me a shot to numb the pain. The only bummer is he was out of gauze in the treatment room.

He walked me into another room, where the patients usually go. He told me to stay put while he ordered new bandages. I shrugged and took a seat on one of the couches.

I noticed that I wasn't alone. Alexy had wound up in here as well. I smiled,"Hey," he nodded at me, I don't know why he didn't smile though. Then I noticed he had his arms wrapped around his stomach. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" he shook his head,"are you throwing up?" silly me, there's no trashcan near him and he shook his head again.

"Stomachache?" another wrong answer,"Your stomach hurts?" he nodded,"Oh, it's not a stomachache, but it hurts...do you need to use the bathroom?" he smiled a bit, but shook his head.

"Did you get hurt in gym?" he nodded,"Oh, I'm sorry." I walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him,"Can I see?" he unwrapped his arms so I could lift up his shirt. I saw an angry red mark on his belly. Clearly whoever did this, hit him with enough force that you could see his skin starting to bruise.

I heard the nurses footsteps, so I put his shirt back down. I'm not a pervert and I don't want anyone to think that! The nurse called Alexy up saying that his dad had come to get him. As he got up, he winced, but managed to wave goodbye to me.

I'm bored. How long does it take to order bandages? I got a text from Alexy,_"Hey!_ _Sorry I wasn't very talkative in_ _there_,_ but today in gym we were playing dodge ball. Before I knew it, Amber had hit me with the ball in my stomach really hard. I'll probably see you at school tomorrow, so bye."_

I will get Amber back for this.

The nurse came back in and started to re-wrap my hand. He taped an icepack onto it as well,"Now, don't take this off until you feel no pain and no numbing feelings, ok?" I nodded,"Now, get to class. I'm very busy."

* * *

As I was walking to class, the fire alarm went off! I rolled my eyes, but walked out with the other classes.

I snagged a bench spot and was going to scoot over, before Armin had sat next to me. I groaned, more stress. He noticed me looking glum and frowned,"Listen...I'm sorry for what happened earlier." he said.

I rolled my eyes and started to scoot away from him. The more I did, the closer he got to me. I was ready to smack the shit out of him, when the evil principle lady sounded the all clear.

I was got up and was going to sprint inside, but Armin had grabbed me and pinned me against the big tree. His left hand was holding onto my wrists, so I couldn't punch him. I was gonna kick him where the sun don't shine, but then he pinned me to the ground. He sat on top of me and looked me in the eyes.

I felt tears coming from my eyes,"Get off of me." he frowned,"But if I do that, you'd just run away like I was your enemy." he pouted, but released me anyways.

He rolled onto the grass next to me. I just looked up in the clouds and sighed.

"Reinella...I'm sorry. Next time, I'll be more careful with you. So, will you accept my treaty?" I pouted,"Fine...you win this time!" he laughed, and rolled on top of me...again.

He causally slid his finger across my bottom lip. I wanted to bite him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He kissed me, and after a while he grew bored, before pulling me onto his lap.

His light blue eyes were looking really fiery today. He pulled me closer to him and started to passionately kiss me. I let him, because I didn't have the energy to make him stop. He started to french kiss and I was starting to hope that nobody finds us cutting class.

I was panting hardly from the lack of air, and exhaustion, but he continued to work his way down to my neck. I felt his tongue licking my neck and soon he started to suck on it.

I finally snapped out of it and pushed him off of me. He chuckled a bit,"Sorry babe." I shrugged,"You better not do that again with out my permission." he patted my head,"Fine, fine!"

"We should get back to class..." he shook his head,"What's the point if we only got two minutes of it left?" he made a good point there. I took out my phone and started to look at the hickey's he gave me. Little red marks all over my neck.

I heard the bell ring, but I didn't want to leave. I waited a bit, until everybody was gone.

"So, am I forgiven?" I nodded,"Yes. Just don't do it again? You hear?" he grinned,"Yep! See ya later princess. Gotta go find some place to play my game. See ya after gym." I waved and took off to gym.

Everyone was already in there; I gave coach Boris my note and showed him my hand as proof. He let me sit out. I need to hurt my hand more.

I waved at Becky and Lily. After while, I grew bored of watching them. Boris blew his whistle and said that it was time to change.

We're the last group to change, so when it was our turn, I headed into the locker room to go see the girls.

The little gossipers were talking about Castiel liking somebody. They must be pretty wiled then.

Beck asked me,"Is your hand going to be alright?" probably trying to change the subject.

"Uh...I really don't know. The nurse said that I should expect this to heal, but only when I get some feeling back in it. I'll be fine, you worry too much." I said, with a bit of laughter.

"Oh, Cherry wants to see you. When you get the time, come on over. Also, she says thank you so much for fixing her doll." I got my gym bag out of my locker.

One of the little gossip girls handed me a magazine,"What in the world...Sweet Amoris couple report. Oh, who is it? Rumor has it, Becky Valdez and Castiel Owens are playing hard to get. They really want each other, yet their playing hard to get."

I snickered, but flipped the page,"Also, it seems jealousy is on the rise, as Reinella Everans and Armin Savary are a couple..." I'm gonna kill that bitch for doing this!

Castiel sure chose the right time to show up with one in his hands,"You! What do you think you're doing with that!?" I scowled,"I have every right to have this, so back off, bitch!" he said.

Oh, we'll see who's the female dog when I sue his ass off in court one day.

"The only person here who should back off is you." Becky said,"Excuse me?" she glared at him and said,"You heard me. Now give it back." she reached out for it, but he pulled it out of her grasp.

"Uh-uh, you know standing up to me won't win you points with me," he said with a smirk. "What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

He soon pointed at the section saying playing hard to get. Then out of nowhere she yanked the magazine out of his hands. "Ha!" she said, proudly.

"Reinella Everans and Armin Savary is now a couple. What does this mean for Nathaniel? Is he going to fight for his love?" I'm gonna burst out of anger at any moment now.

I took out my phone and started to text Armin, who already sent me a message,"So...Armin had no say in what was wrote. How on earth did she find this out?"

Amber walked in,"Who are you!? Stealing my man?" Everyone rolled their eyes,"He's not your man. Also, I know you hit Alexy in your p.e. class with the ball." She glared at her,"I did no such thing!" I'm more than angry,"Then why would I see him in the nurse's office, in a ton of pain, if you hadn't? He did nothing to you, yet you hit him with the ball, in his stomach!" I panted. Not use to screaming this much.

"Oh, I thought you knew that my brother hadn't slept in months because of what you did to him!" Oh, she wants to blame _me_ for what _he_ did?

"I did nothing to him! He kissed Melody! I don't tolerate cheaters. Let's go, Becky!"

"Oh, not so fast! I have a bone to pick with you." She said and grabbed Becky's wrist, pulling her towards her. Really? I've gotta do everything around here.

I cleared my throat,"I said, **WE'RE GOING!**" my loud voice was much more powerful and much louder than when I yelled at Castiel. Amber looked at me and glared,"What gives you the right to say that to me!?"

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed Becks arm with enough force to break it. I do play softball, and my grip is much stronger than most of the boys in gym.

Castiel had chosen the moment to sneak out. I don't really care though. I let go of Becky's arm, which will probably have a bruise on it pretty soon.

* * *

Armin was leaning against a tree, playing his psp, and when he saw me, he smiled,"Hey, babe." I perked up and allowed him to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Hey..." he looked at me, I rolled my yes and mouthed her name, "Becky. Yeah, Becky. What'cha doing with my girl?" he said, in a jokingly manner.

I laughed a bit,"Oh, Armin. How's my bestie doing?" he smiled,"Why don't you go see for yourself. He's been whining for you all day." I paused to think for a moment, "Will he be at school tomorrow?" Armin nodded,"Then I'll spend my day with him tomorrow after school! Oh yeah, it's shopping Friday! Almost forgot, Becky you need to come with us! Remember, I don't take no as an answer."

I hugged Armin passionately around his neck and we said our goodbyes. I turned to look at Becks"So, you want to come over today? My parents went back home and my mom had a surprise for us." I said, sarcastically.

"Uh, I…" she started,"Is there some kind of camera club at this school?" I nodded,"Yeah, My sisters in it. She dropped out of the gardening club to be in the photography club." Nina decided to pay us a visit,"Yah~" she had tackled Becky to the ground.

"Huh, you're not Reinella. She's much thinner. Gasp, Reinella!" Oh, thank you for saying that I'm thinner. She flung herself into my arms,"Oh, Becks. I'm so sorry!" I held out a hand for her,"This is Nina."

Nina clung to my arm like a child,"Who are you?" she looked at me and tugged,"What are we eating tonight? Hamburgers?" Reinella nodded, "Who is she? Is she coming home with us? What's the big news? Have you seen Lysander? Oh my gosh, where'd you get that top?" What top? I'm wearing a dress though...

"Eww, its Peggy. I hate her so much. I'm dropping out of photography, she made me so mad today that I ended up hitting her with the new article." I gasped, "Why?" Nina stuck out her tongue, "Because, she wrote bad stuff about you! Oh, is she Becky by the way?" I nodded," Yes, darling. That's Becky."

"Are we going home now?" She asked, more liked whined. I looked at Becky,"Come on! No need to be shy!" She looked at me a little confused,"Umm...yeah, I'm not exactly being shy just a little speechless."

"You sure act shy." we said, in unison. Nina clung to my arm tighter,"Everybody in their freaking mind knows that Peggy freaking loves to write stuff about people's lives. She wrote an article about Lysander...let's just say she didn't report anything for the next four months because of how well I hid her equipment." she said, sticking out her tongue.

I chuckled,"Oh, you're adorable Nina!" I squealed. Everybody who was passing by stared at me, but didn't say anything. Yeah, that's right, keep walking bitches.

Nina smiled,"Oh, by the way…I got that transfer paper you wanted when I went to the kitty lover and asked him for one. He gave me two by mistake." she gave the other to me.

"C'mon Becky! No use loitering around here~ unless you're still ticked off about Castiel and Amber. Don't worry about it! Showing them that you're angry makes me happy. You just be the better person and walk away. Now, let's go! Hamburgers await!" Nina said, tugging on my arm again,"You don't speak allot, which is weird. Right?"

I nodded, siding with Nina,"Not to be mean, but how did you make friends being so quiet?" I blabbered on about how important social life was. For me, after opening up to people, I was the most popular person throughout school.

Nina gasped,"What did you do to your hand!?" she screeched,"Oh...I'll tell you in private." Nina nodded,"Does it hurt?" I smiled,"No, darling. It's fine." I said, giving her a reassuring pat on the head,"Are you ready to go Becks?" I asked, as cheerfully as I could.

"I'll catch you later. I have to do something before I go anywhere," Me and Nina looked at each other,"Oh." I said,"Forget it. It's nothing important anyways." My depression medicine would have prevented this, but I chose not to take it.

I never said anything, not even goodbye. I didn't even look at Becky; I just walked away. Nina told her,"Oh, you ticked her off~" I called out for her"Nina!" she answered back with,"Coming~" and running after me, clinging to my arm once more.

* * *

While walking home Nina said,"She's rather rude if you ask me." I nodded,"What's so important that she ditched you?" I shrugged,"Maybe that article is true and she wants Castiel." she said, trying to make me feel better.

I just continued to slouch forward, listening to Nina's voice. I sighed,"Maybe..." Nina frowned,"What if she wants Nathaniel?" I formed a fist with my good hand,"Fine. If she wants him, then she can have him. But I'm damn sure Melody wont let her take him from her without putting up a fight."

Nina smiled,"Look, it's Armin!" he had managed to make it to my house before me. Was he a ninja? He smiled and waved at us,"Hey, slow pokes." I rolled my eyes.

Once I got up the steps, and unlocked the door, I let us in. We all threw our shoes off in random directions. I threw my bag onto the couch and walked in the house. Apple was hanging out with one of her other friends, and I don't know where Cherry is.

* * *

I decided to wander around and headed up to her room. I opened the door,"Hey, you didn't get the door for me." I walked over and sat down on one of her beanbag chairs.

She looked awful,"Oh, you poor thing. Why didn't you call me?" she shrugged. Her face was flushed, almost the same color as her hair. Her once sparkly blue eyes were dull and tired looking. I frowned, before placing a hand to her forehead.

She's way too hot. I need to check her temperature. I walked into her bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit.

I took out the thermometer and got a cold washcloth to at least keep her comfortable.

I walked back into her room and stuck the thermometer into her mouth. She was dressed in winter pajamas's. I remember buying these for her three years ago, because they had cherries on beeped and I pulled it out,"Oh, it's a hundred and two..." that wasn't a good sign.

"Who picked you up from school?" I asked,"They called Garry...and he took off for a bit to go get me and bring me home." she said, I nodded. It wasn't like I could get her. I don't drive. But I can skip lunch when she gets sick to make sure she's ok.

I pushed her short red bangs out of her face so I could put the washcloth on it.

I had her sit up, so I could tie her shoulder length hair up. As I did so, my phone buzzed. I ignored it and after tying her hair into a ponytail I looked at who it was from. Nobody important.

I ran downstairs to get water for her and after putting some ice in it, I walked back upstairs. I handed her the water and watched her take a few sips of it. I knew I shouldn't have signed her form.

I forgot that Becky was gonna come over!

Oh crap! I'm screwed!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter five.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter four.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	5. Old Friends and Racing

Hello everybody! As you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

**To the guest who asked: Yes, I got the idea from playing Re: Alistair, the other half was me wanting to write a MCL fanfic. :P **

**To the other guest: How is it confusing when I put who's point of view it was in? I just wanted to test it out, but I think I'll just stick with my candy's point of view. If I do, then I'll leave a note about who's point of view it is in the chapter title and here as well.  
**

* * *

I forgot that Becky was gonna come over!

Oh crap! I'm screwed!

Maybe there's still time to get everything together! I don't even have her number, so how could I text her telling her not to come?

My thoughts were interrupted by Armin, who had wrapped his arms around me. He seemed worried,"What's wrong, princess?" I shook my head,"Nothing..." He lead me over to the couch and sat me down. His light blue eyes stared into my ocean blue ones. I shrugged,"Where do I even begin?"

He thought for a moment,"Things going well with you and the other girls?" I nodded,"So...are you comfortable with Becky?" I nodded,"Yes." I smiled, but he frowned at me,"You don't sound too sure." I smiled,"I am, don't worry!" I patted his shoulder. He didn't seem to sure,"Have you told her all about yourself yet?" I shook my head,"No...I don't want her to think low of me."

Armin frowned,"But she's your friend!" frowning doesn't seem right on him, but I shrugged,"Oh, Armin...how did it feel to have friends at your old school and not being able to tell them that your twin brother is gay?" he had to think for a bit,"You make a good point there. To tell you the truth, it was hard. When Alexy spilled out that he liked boys, everybody I knew hated me for saying it was true and not telling them." I gave him a little half hug,"So, that's why you all moved?"

He nodded at my question,"Yeah, because nobody wanted anything to do with us. The day we arrived, Alexy met you and you two became friends instantly. Remember when he told you that he didn't like Vi? You never got upset, and you never thought of him as disgusting." I shook my head,"Why would I? Alexy's my best friend and I love him to death. I didn't want secrets kept between us."

Armin smiled,"So tell Becky. If she thinks unworthy of you, then it's her fault for not wanting somebody like you as a friend." I smiled at him,"Thank you, Armin! Ok, I'll tell her about my whole life." Armin held out his pinky,"Promise?" I wrapped mine around his and said,"Promise!" he ruffled my hair,"That's my girl!"

I slapped him for messing up my hair. If I wasn't expecting company, I'd have let him mess it up, but I don't want to be seen looking like I got hit by a tornado. My auntie came home, but only to get a few things for her work. Late! I should so, totally, call her out for being late.

I was close too, but she saw Nina come into the room and thought that it was me. She had only a brief look at her before running to get her things,"Good mercy, child. I thought my brother raised you all to dress according to the latest fashion in New York. Guess he's still living in 18th century England..." what the fuck? Did she go out drinking or something?

Nina looked at her clothes and back at Auntie,"Uh, Auntie...it's me, Nina." Auntie smiled at her,"Oh, hello Nina dear. I would love to stay and have a cup of tea with you, but I'm incredibly late for work! Tell Reinella that she's in charge!" Nina calls my auntie,"Auntie" because she's so used to seeing her. Nina lives across the street from us, so that means her mom is friends with my auntie.

Plus, we see each other everyday after school, so she's like family. I swear I heard auntie say,"Oh, Reinella, there you are. I thought you were inside! No time to talk! Super late for work! Love you! And for goodness sakes child, warn me when you decide to dye your hair!" Auntie, you could have at least shut the damn door,"Oh, hey Becky, c'mon in!" I slammed the door shut.

I dragged her into the kitchen,"Hey guys, guess who's here!" Nina sighed,"You don't have to yell. I can practically hear you from upstairs in your English classroom to downstairs in the Principle's office."

"Oh, so I need to tone it down?" She nodded,"Yes, either that or get checked out for ADHD." I pouted,"You're no fun!" Nina stuck out her tongue.

"No, Nathaniel is the opposite of fun." Armin joked, Nina snickered, I just rolled my eyes,"Eh, he's not so bad once you get him away from the paperwork."

Armin snickered, before he noticed Becky,"So, you invite somebody over, yet you forget that their here? I'm gonna smack some sense into you!" I screamed,"No! I'm sorry!" Armin chuckled, before pulling me into his lap,"Aww, don't worry princess. I'd never hurt you."

I pushed his hands off of my waist,"I totally forgot about you Becks! You need to speak up! Use that loud voice sometimes! You're here to see Cherry, right?" I asked, trying to squirm out of his grasp,"Let go of me!" Armin continued to hold onto me,"No, otherwise you'd run away!"he said, his grip on me tightening,

Nina face-palmed,"You go upstairs, and head to the room at the end of the other end of the hall. It has her name is cursive painted on it. You two love birds need to go get a room!" Don't give him any ideas! Becky laughed at us, before heading upstairs. She's probably thinking,_'These stupid ass weirdos.' _

Hey, weird is fun though!

* * *

Armin's grip was tight and he was holding me like I was a little kid sitting on Santa Claus' lap. He was rubbing my head like I was a cat or something. I ended up taking his video game and stuffing it in the coach. He was so paranoid about losing it, that I managed to slip away. I have to go see how Cherry is doing. I grabbed the medicine that she doesn't like and poured it into the medicine cup.

Up the stairs I went, and I started to tune in on what was being said.

I decided to but in on their conversation,"Cherry, It's me!" I opened the door and walked in,"Hey, Becks. If you'll excuse me for moment, I've got to give her this fever reducer." I said, handing Cherry the medicine cup,"Uh, do I have too?" she asked.

I sighed,"Do you want to get better or not?" I said, rolling my eyes. Cherry handed it back to me,"Don't ever make me take that again...ugh, it's cherry flavored." I chuckled,"Of course it is. Now, get some sleep."

"C'mon Becky, I want to show you some place you've never been before." I said, grabbing her arm.

* * *

I had unlocked the attic door and ran up the stairs,"C'mon, the views great~" Oh fuck, I almost tripped! I need to be more careful. "Okay, I'm right behind you," she answered back.

I have lost a parent, but the way Becky lost her dad wasn't the same as how I lost my mom. She doesn't have a strong hatred to cancer like I do. I lost my mom; soon I'll lose my best friend to it in a few years. I don't know who I can go to for comfort. Franny is my comfort. Losing her will make me angry and upset.

It's not like I don't trust Becky, it's just it would be hard for her to understand how much I hate cancer. Her best friend was never diagnosed with cancer; her best friend wasn't given until his mid twenties to live, and most importantly, her best friend is _**NOT**_ my best friend.

"So...where do I begin? Here's something you'd want to look at first." I threw the huge family photo album at her.

Inside were pictures of my mom. We look exactly alike. The ocean blue eyes, the long straight blonde hair, and our big smiles.

"That's my mom. Her name was Daisy. She was...crazy." I said, flipping the pages. The picture of my mom was holding my brother showed up,"That's Garry. He got to spend more time with mom than I did." I chuckled,"I...heard from Cherry that you lost your dad...I'm sorry." I said, my voice going soft. She began to cough, as if she were choking on something.

I continued,"After losing my mom, it was difficult for me to open up to other people. I just didn't want to. The other kids had parents that loved and cared for them. I was jealous of them getting to go home with their parents after school. I usually just walked home with Garry, because he was the only person who knew what I was going through."

I smiled,"I have a nice family. I wouldn't want to trade them off for the world. When Cherry was born, she was premature and the doctors said that she wasn't going to be a healthy child. She would be slower in development than most children. That's why she's so small. It's hard for her to understand why she has empathy, but Apple and Margie don't. Daddy said it was just something she was born with. I, on the other hand, suffer from personality disorders. I don't take my medicine. Too many side effects and it makes me boring." I said, turning the page.

The next page had many pictures of Garry and me as kids. We are total opposites. Garry has brown hair, as murky as mud, and big light ocean blue eyes. I have blonde hair, and a darker shade of eyes.

"Garry is my only biological sibling. We have our brother sister moments. I'm so glad he's moving out. I can have my room all to myself again." I said, laughing. "Oh, I'm dropping out of student council. Not because of Nat, that would be childish. It's because of Cherry. Today, she had a fever of a hundred and two. I know where the medicine is located, what to give her and how to help her. I can get Armin to watch her tomorrow, because we got the race happening."

"Oh, yeah. Tomorrow is the race…" she began to sigh,"Umm, Reinella…how old were you when you lost your mom? I mean you said she died from cancer." her voice cracked a little, so she cleared her throat a bit. Hoping I hadn't noticed. I let it slide, because that's how most people react when I tell them about my mom.

I gave her a weak smile, trying my best not to cry,"I was a day old when my mom died." she looked down a bit,"Oh. I wish I could tell you something, but I don't think it would make it better would it. I am sorry though." she said. I smiled at her,"Its fine. My dad may seem antisocial, but that's because he worries about me. I'm growing up and I have a boyfriend. So, he worries about me allot."

She nodded, getting what I was saying,"Yeah, I suppose it's normal for a father to worry about their daughter though," she said, smiling.

I smiled back,"So, you're going to be on my team, right? It's just me and Alexy. I wanted to race with Armin or Rosa, but Rosa is too girly and Armin hates sunlight." I rolling my eyes,"Oh, you saw my garden, right? Did you like it? I grew them all myself." she said. "Seriously?" she asked, surprised.

I grinned, "Yes ma'am! I love to garden." I pulled out my phone, "Oh, I need your number. You know, so we can text and hang out sometimes." After exchanging numbers, she smiled at me,"Hey, I'm sorry if I did something that got you upset earlier today,"

I gave her a confused look,"Um...I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I really didn't know, but I guess I can accept her apology.

"But, I guess whatever you did I can forgive you for." I smiled,"So...do you play sports? I play: volleyball, baseball, softball, soccer, tennis, and I run track!" I said,"You also said that you like music. So, c'mon, I'll show you someplace else you've never been before." I grabbed her wrist and darted out of the attic.

* * *

Once downstairs, on the first floor, I opened up the basement door. One that anybody would think was a hall closet. I had already gone down. "Becky, come on!" our basement is filled with many different types of musical instruments.

"This is where I keep all my instruments. It's pretty spacious, so I can also sleep on that big couch over there when the weathers too hot." I said,"Oh, by the way. Do you wanna help me paint my bedroom after I get it to myself? I'm thinking of painting it purple and black."

"Sure," she said, as she looked around the room with awe.

Soon the acoustic guitar caught her eye. She walked over to it; crouched down, and strummed the strings with her index finger. A pleasant sound rung through the room.

I smiled, and walked over to her, she got up quickly, startling me a bit, and said,"There's so many instruments."

I smiled,"I see you like my old acoustic. If you want it, then you can have it. My main instrument is piano anyways. I worked for months to get enough money for it." I only play it once and while, it was my dad's until he gave it to me for no reason.

"I can play any piece by hearing it once and can play it flawlessly." I said, sitting down at my keyboard, and started to play the _sonata c-major _ from Mozart,"First thing I learned to play." After a while of playing, I had forgotten about the time.

"Reinella, dinner!" Auntie called down to me.

I stopped playing and yelled back,"COMING! Totally forgot that auntie was gonna be home early. C'mon, dinner is hamburgers. Auntie wouldn't mind one bit." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs, through the halls, and into the kitchen.

"Reinella dear, I thought you had - oh, hello Becky dear. Have a seat." I smiled,"Hey Auntie, whats the big news?" I asked, pulling my chair out and sitting down,"Well, you ready to be a big sister?" I just dropped the ketchup bottle I was holding,"Oh my gosh, what is it gonna be?" I asked, excitedly.

Auntie smiled,"You'll have a little brother! Two more months." I grinned,"I knew mama was fatter than usual. I can't wait! His name will be Asher."

Auntie grinned,"Perfect. Your father will be dropping in shortly, so you can tell him all about it." Reinella's grin widened,"When? And why?" She asked, "Either tomorrow or Saturday. He'll be working at your school for a bit, while the regular school nurse will be in Spain on vacation. "

I nodded,"I'm glad daddy's visiting. We're gonna keep him so busy." Becky smiled,"Congratulation, Reinella." I returned the smile,"Thanks, Becky. Now, I have a uniform for you." I said, exiting the room, I went into the utility room and brought out my new sports uniform that is too big on me. After coming back in, I handed it to her.

"Oh, its already eight thirty!?" I gasped,"So, you want me to walk home with you? I mean, you don't want a run in with Castiel again, do you?" before she could say anything, I had already called out,"I'll be back!" before dragging her out the door,"So, I wanna see where you live! Plus, I have nothing else to do. Let's go!"

* * *

Few minutes later we were at Beck's apartment the walk there was quiet, and there was tension in the air. She broke the silence by saying,"Well, this is where I live." she took out her keys and opened up the door and stepped inside, with me behind her. She put her bag on top of the counter and dropped her keys on top of it.

She sat down on one of the stools,"Make yourself at home." My whole attitude changed. Everywhere else I'm very outgoing. But here, I'm going to act as though I was having tea with royalty.

I sat down on another stool, crossed my legs, and folded my hands neatly on my lap. I can be so dainty and elegant that you'd have trouble picturing me being rambunctious.

"Wow. It's so small."I said, looking around, my eyes darted anywhere possible. I used to live in an apartment in New York, but the room's were much bigger, but the place was old and run down that if you threw a ball at it, the bricks would just fall in place. There were only two rooms. My dad and Gary had one room; me, my mom, and Apple shared the other.

I'm glad that we moved after my mom announced that she was pregnant with Cherry. You really can't fit a crib in such a small space. I don't know how the neighbor's next door, who had seven kids and two rooms, made it work. Maybe it was because they were immigrants and were used to tight spaces? All I know is, we didn't really play with them; mostly because they didn't speak a word of English. I think they either spoke Korean or Chinese. I don't remember.

"What was your father like? You said he was in the FBI, right? My dad is..." I stopped, pausing to think,"My dad is the best. He's actually allot like me. Believe it or not." I said, chuckling,"He got me into music because we went to classical concerts allot. I've been to opera's, plays, musicales, you name it. He also got me into playing sports." I laughed, accidentally falling off the stool.

She looked scared for a moment,"Are you okay?" she asked alarmed. "I'm fine~" I said, sitting up,"Must be lonesome living all by yourself. I am not able to stay by myself. Medical issues interfere with that." I said, standing up and shaking my behind off.

Becky picked up the stool and said,"I don't exactly live alone; I live with my mother." Oh, that explains soemtihng,"She works allot? I understand. I'm so used to screaming children and taking care of them that I've become a neat freak. Have you seen Nathaniel's desk? Needs a good cleaning."

"Well I do keep this place clean that's for sure and I guess you can say that my mom works a lot". "Yeah, when your parents bring home a new baby every two years, you really start to get used to all the smells and crying and having to help out. I want to tell you so much about life in a full house, but I don't have enough time to spare. Maybe Saturday you could come over. I'll just text you about it." I said.

She smiled, sincerely,"Sure I'd like that." I checked my phone,"Oh, I'm sorry I can't stay long! My dad just dropped in. I'll text ya later. Oh, meet me and Alexy in the gym tomorrow, that's where everyone will be. Later~" I said, darting out the door so fast, that you'd never had known that I was here.

* * *

After leaving Becky's, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I saw my daddy's dark red van parked in the driveway.

Daddy's really here!

I slammed open the door, with way too much force, and I ran in. I ran straight into somebody though. I groaned, before I was meet with a pair of jade green eyes,"Franny! You're here!" I hugged her as tightly as I could,"I missed you so much! Your hair has really grown out since the last time I saw you." I said, noticing her long blonde hair.

She smiled,"I know. I missed having long hair; I can't stop playing with it." she said, laughing. I grinned,"How long are you staying?"she thought for a moment,"Two weeks. My mom and dad are in France attending a funeral and comforting a long lost aunt that I had no idea existed until yesterday. Your dad asked me if I wanted to come spend time with you, so I agreed. My parents trust him, so they let me go."

I was going to say something until a voice called out,"Frances, are you ok?" she rolled her eyes,"Frances? Who calls you that anymore? Wait- who is that!?" she was going to say something until this tall guy came into the room.

He has brown hair, which seemed to be self cut, green eyes, black boots, a black tank top, with a white dress like shirt, with rolled up sleeves, military dog tags. Black biker gloves, green cameo pants, a brown belt, and black boots.

Is this her boyfriend? If so, then somebody has a lot of explaining to do. I eyed the both of them,"Oh, hey, Reinella." the stranger knows my name!? Shit, what do I do!? I looked at Franny for an explanation,"This is Kentin." she said.

"Is he...your boyfriend?" I managed to say, she waved her hands around, very embarrassed,"No! You've got it all wrong! I just met Kentin yesterday! We're not strangers with benefits!" she said, blushing bright red.

Kentin chuckled,"Frances is very beautiful though. She reminds me a bit of the girl I like." Is he trying to pick a fight with me? I glared,"Don't be making any passes at my best friend." he chuckled, as he helped Franny up,"Why not? She's a perfect angel, unlike somebody, who is a fucking demon."

"You really wanna get punched? Back off from her." Kentin stepped forward,"What will you do if I don't?" That did it. I grabbed hold of his shirt and I slammed him into the ground,"Ow, crazy bitch!"

"Um...are you ok, Ken?" What the fuck did Franny just call him? "Did...you just call him Ken?" she nodded,"Yes, that's his nickname. I think it sounds better than Kentin." finally, somebody who agrees with me on nicknames!

"You're Ken...Kentin Jones?" I asked,"Yeah, and you're Reinella Everans. The girl who sat on my glasses." I blushed,"I told you I was sorry and I even fixed them for you! What happened to your glasses anyways?" he smiled,"You told me I should get contacts. So...I did."

I feel bad for hurting him now,"I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to hit on her If so, her boyfriend would tear you to shreds." Franny chuckled,"Don't say that! Here, Ken." she said, handing him a napkin,"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not Ken, it's Kentin!" she frowned,"How many times must I have to tell you, it's not Frances!? It's just Franny."

"Well then, I'll call keep calling you Frances!" she pouted,"No! It's Franny." she whined,"Sorry to say this Ken, but don't call her Frances, she hates it." he sighed,"Fine. You can call me Ken, but I'm calling you Frances and that's final!"

She pouted,"Fine. I'll deal with it." I chuckled,"Where's Ken going to sleep? With you?" she smirked,"No silly, he's sleeping in the basement. I'll be sleeping in your room." I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"So...will you be attending school?" I asked, both of them looked at one another,"I will, but only for part time. Ken needs a schedule though." I nodded,"Well, what does he like to do?" she shrugged,"Don't ask me; ask Ken."

After getting the required info out of him, I took out the mini notebook I keep on me at all times.

"Ok, so here's your schedule: Advanced English, first period. You'll have history with me, Becks, and Lil, second period. On Wednesdays, you'll have gardening club. You'll have advanced math with the three of us. Science for fourth period. NJROTC for fifth period, Mondays to Thursdays. Drama on Tuesdays and Fridays. You'll have the three of us for Gym last period. Sound good?"

He nodded,"Sounds good to me." Good, because it was a lot of hard work trying to figure out what classes had enough space. Shit! I need to give Franny her schedule,"Uh...Franny. I think I'll have you follow my new friend, Becky, around." Ken smirked,"Becks still goes here?" I nodded,"Yeah, why?" he shrugged,"No reason."

He looked at me and Franny smiling,"So, which one of you lovely ladies wants to give me a tour around the town and school?" I shook my head,"I can't, I'm really busy working this week and I have sports and other shit going on. You wanna give him a tour, Franny? I mean, you've been here before, so you know your way around, right?"

She nodded,"Ok, I'll do it. I also want to meet your friend, Becks. Is she your best friend?" I shook my head,"No, she's hiding shit from me. We'll talk about this later." she nodded,"Oh, ok." it's so awkward having a guy live in the same house as me. Garry is fine, that's my biological brother. I'm used to him.

From what daddy told me, he and Sargent Jones, Ken's father, work together sometimes. My dad isn't in the military; he just works with giving them vaccinations and getting them medical supplies. If I remember correctly, Ken's father isn't going back to Amoris. He knows my dad and I've met Ken's father. I only met Ken in the middle of the school year.

Sargent Jones was just too fucking loud for my liking. My dad says Ken's father must have a hearing problem, because he's never heard somebody yell all the time as though it were normal. Good grief that man needs to tone it down! I know you're supposed to yell in the army, but he doesn't need to yell all the fucking time!

I finished dinner and helped wash the dishes. My mind is completely filled with thoughts. Even after the shower I took, my mind was still racing. I'd better get to bed.

* * *

I was going to set the sleeping bag out for Franny, but she didn't want to sleep on the floor. I was going to question her before she jumped onto my bed. She curled up next to me, just like a cat would do.

Great, I have to be careful not to roll over. I could either: land on the floor, roll on top of her, send her onto the floor, or we could both fall out of the bed. I shook these thoughts away. I got underneath the covers, next to her. Her warm breath was tickling my neck. Her toothpaste still lingering in her breath.

I noticed that she had some light bruising around her neck,"Hey, what happened to your neck?" she opened up one eye,"New school uniforms. They fired the principle and the school is on longer prestigious. So we have to wear uniforms now."

I nodded,"So...do you like Kentin?" she smiled,"He's a very sweet guy." I giggled,"No, no. I mean...is he your type of guy?" she sighed,"Look, Ken is very handsome, but I'd rather us be friends than lovers."

She smiled,"So...what did you want to tell me? Something about Becks?" I turned over on my side to face her,"Yeah...personally, I think she's weird. She doesn't talk allot, so it's hard to understand her. I want to be her friend, but she needs to tell me more." Franny had shut her eyes, but I could tell she was listening,"Would you try to be more of a friend to her than I have?"

She smiled,"Yeah...you need to sleep, you have the orienteering race tomorrow, right?" she asked, sleepily,"You're right. Well, goodnight, Franny." she yawned,"Goodnight, Reiney."

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sunshine shinning through my curtains. My long blonde hair was all over my face. I went into my bathroom to freshen up and came out with my hair still a mess. I think my hair hates me.

Downstairs, I said good morning to everybody. I'm exhausted as fuck, but Franny seemed to be up and at 'em. I yawned,"I'm so tired..." she chuckled, before setting some grape jellied toast in front of me,"You need to eat something to keep your stamina up." she said, setting a glass of apple juice next to my plate.

I managed to eat a bit of the toast, before my teeth refused to chew anything else. I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. showered, and worked on my hair. I pulled it into a high ponytail and saw that Franny had washed, and dried, my racing outfit.

I put the white and gray jacket on over my green panda t-shirt, and zipped it up. I put on my white and gray jogging pants. I slipped on the white and blue sports socks, and put on the white and blue sports shoes.

I was about to leave the house, before Franny stopped me. She stood up on her tiptoes and placed my Sherlock hat on my head. She handed me my lunch and waved to me,"Be good now. Don't hurt yourself. Be safe!" I waved, and nodded.

Once at school, I headed straight into the gym. Everybody I knew was there. I sat next to Alexy and Nina. Wait! Shit, I totally forgot that Nina was on my team. Only three to a team.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

* * *

I was about to head to science when Nina appeared,"Hey Nina, what's up?" she smiled,"Will you be my partner for the race?" I grinned,"Sure, why not?" she smiled,"Promise?" she held out her pinky,"Yep, I promise." I said, as I wrapped mine around her's.

She squealed and hugged me as tight as she could.

I was never one to break a promise, especially to my sister's best friend. Lately, I've noticed that she's become more and more attached to _me_ than she is to both fourteen and I'm sixteen. This is gonna be very interesting. Me and Alexy are both sixteen, and she's fourteen. I hope she knows what she's doing.

* * *

Becky came in a few minutes later and I waved to her.

Nina was still latching onto me.

I shrugged and mouthed,_"Sorry, I promised Nina that she could be my partner."_

She gave me a sympathetic look and walked towards us. "Hey Reinella have you seen Lily around?" she asked, trying not to sound upset about this whole ordeal.

I thought, I think I saw her, but I've been prescribed new medication to deal with my depression and it makes me forget things,"Yeah, she's partner's with Lys." I dragged her arm and pulled her into a corner,"I'm really sorry! I wonder who's left..." I said, scanning the room.

"Aha! Do you want to partner up with Alexy? Can you try to get along with him? I swear that he's allot of fun to be around. It beats having Castiel as your partner, right? If something like this comes up again, I'll be your partner." I said, getting ready to run into the crowd, to socialize with people.

I remembered something, and stopped for a moment,"Oh, me and Fran have got a big surprise for you. It was her idea, I just followed. You're really gonna be surprised! Wait by the staircase and the surprise will be ready!" with that I was going to run into the crowd, but Becky stopped me,"I thought you and Alexy and Nina were going to be team? At least twp days ago that's what you told me."

I stopped,"I...did?" I called Alexy over,"What's up, Reiney?" I looked at both Becky and him, before saying things in French,_"Why didn't you tell me!?" _he raised an eyebrow,_"Tell you what...?" _I rolled my eyes,_"Don't try to play dumb with me! Why didn't you tell me that we were partners?" _he sighed,_"I did. You must have forgotten." _was shocked, how could I forget something like this?

_"I'm really sorry...I think it's the anti-depressants that are making me feel this way..." _he sighed,_"How many are you even taking?"_ I shrugged_,"I think...five pills per day." _

"Uh...you need to stop. That's not really going to help..." I grabbed his arm, pulling him away,"Yeah, I remember now. But for now, me and Alexy have some _things_ to discuss..._privately_. If you know what I mean. Lily should be with Lysander somewhere around here." I sighed, but brightened up a bit,"Tomorrow you'll get to meet Franny in person! I know you two will get along!" I dragged Alexy over to where Nina was and we started a full conversation in French.

_"How could you do that to me!? I thought we were friends!?"_ I said, getting emotional over it,_"You really don't need to be taking that many pills at one fucking_ time!" I stepped back, a little nervous that he had raised his voice or even used foul language at me,_"Fine. I won't take them anymore. Just know that if they find me__ with a rope around my neck, or that I've overdosed myself it's all your fault!_ _Conversation over!"_

I made sure that my happy mask was in place, before bounding over,"Oh crap, I forgot...your surprise will have to wait until Monday. I hope you can wait." I said, winking,"Now let's go find those two lovebirds!"

"Umm...I think I found her." she said, looking behind me. Lily wasn't with Lysander, but he was probably somewhere around here. "Oh, OK. Well..." I looked behind her and my face instantly went into shock mode as if I had witnessed a murder,"Uh...I-I gotta go back to my team. I- I 'll see you in a bit." Dake was here! Well fuck!

I went back to my team and hid behind Alexy. He tried to tried coax me out,"C'mon, you can't stay behind me forever! Armin would get jealous." he managed to drag me out, only for me to cling to his side.

Nina patted me on my back,"He's gone now." I wouldn't leave Alexy's side until I was for sure that he was gone.

* * *

The principle lady came in and told us that we should all try to use the restroom before getting on the bus. I don't use school bathrooms, and I already went at home. "I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Alexy asked,"Sure. Do what you have to do." I started to work on Nina's hair and after a minute Alexy came back.

"Did you wash your hands?" he smiled,"I didn't have to go, I just had to check on the bruising." I nodded,"Is it bad?" he shrugged,"It's gotten darker, but I think it'll heal on it's own." he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

After an hour of waiting, we all were getting loaded onto the buses. I grabbed Becky's hand and after we got on, I ran into the back where Lily, Lysander, Alexy, and Nina were. I positioned myself next to Alexy, pulling Becks next to me so she was near the window. We talked a bit, mostly about how I was sorry that she couldn't join, but we'd take a vacation together.

I pulled out my purple earphones, holding the right one out for her,"You wanna listen?" I asked, as I leaned on Alexy's shoulder, who had his headphones on. Mostly everybody did the same thing as me and Alexy. Whether they had it plugged into a phone or iPod. _"Ready or not, here I come, where you at? The night is young. In the crowd, the music's loud, but I will find you. Ready or not."_

Alexy paused his iPod, before tapping my shoulder. I looked at him,"Whats up?" he smiled,"You sound great, but everybody is staring at you." I shrugged,"So...? It's a free country! I can sing if I want to!" Lys chuckled,"Are you entering battle of the bands this year?" I shrugged again,"I...don't know. Maybe. If that means I can whip that smile off of your face! Bring it on! I've been working on a new song anyways."

* * *

After the bus ride ended, we were told to take our stuff, because we're not going back to the school. Somebody will have to come pick us up.

We all split up into our groups. After the air horn went off we all set out int the forest. After making it to the first check, we came across a clear area. We were told to wait here for the other groups. I sat on the tree stump and soon the person who I really didn't want to see was here.

"Hey, Reinella." I cringed, I hate this fucker. This is Dakota Martin. Otherwise known as Dake. He tried to talk to me and asked if I wanted to be his partner, but I refused.

He kept annoying me, before Alexy came over,"Hey, get away from my girl!" Dake looked at him and then at me,"You two are...together?" I nodded,"You're with such a loser. Do you realize how much better you'd be with me?"

I slapped him,"Don't you ever talk that way about him again. You got it!?" he backed off,"Sorry, geez." he backed straight into straight into Nina. She gave him the most frightful look you could ever see. You could feel the rage coming from her. Dake ran off scared.

What a pussy.

* * *

After a while Becky's group came over. Since it's lunch time, we decided to eat our lunches together. After a while I was getting bored of sitting around. Alexy and I were drawing stick figures in the ground. Trash is rolling around everywhere! I was making some hair on the stick figure when a candy wrapper flew straight into my face. I freaked out trying to get it off.

"Yah! Get it off!" I screamed, flailing my hands around trying to get it off. Alexy had managed to get the sticky thing off of my face. I could still feel the stickiness of the chocolate on my face. Alexy had taken out a napkin and dabbed it with the water from his water bottle,"Aww, here let me help you." he said, patting my face gently with the napkin. Sure enough, he had whipped off all the stains on my face.

I gathered our trash and went over to the huge ass garbage can that the school had generously brought along. I threw the trash in and when I was getting ready to walk away, lipstick girl, who was buttering up her lips, was walking over to where Amber and Charlotte were.

I managed to overhear some of their conversation. "Ugh, I hate this stupid race! We're so going to win again." Amber said.

Charlotte nodded, not really saying anything. I'm not sure about Charlotte; she seems nice, but why is she hanging out with somebody like Amber?

"How will we do that?" Li asked, very confused. Amber rolled her eyes,"By sabotaging the race! We'll do anything we can to make the other teams lose." they all laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and as I was backing up, I ran straight into somebody.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Trust me, I scream like I'm in a shit ton of pain, and people in the next town over could probably hear me and would possibly call the police to report me screaming.

"Oh hey, Reinella." It was just Becky. I sighed in relief,"Oh, thank God it's you!" I said, placing a hand over my chest ,"Sorry if I scared you, Reinella." she looked over at Amber and her friends,"Did you listen to what they said?"

I nodded,"Amber is planning on cheating again. If you don't believe me, come closer and hear for yourself."

"I'll take your word for it. Wow, she really is the wicked witch of the west all right." she said. I giggled,"Truth be told, she is such a bitch. I tried to be nice to her, but she was too stuck up for her own good." I said, not really caring about my language.

"Lets drop a house on her, or maybe throw some water on her face and see if she melts. I wanted to do throw water on her so badly, but Nat was all,"Give her a chance." uh, no. I was so tempted, even after we broke up, to do it, but I could still hear him say that I should give her a chance." I said rolling my eyes.

Becky smiled and nodded for approval. I notice that she doesn't grin, or laugh, or giggle. Maybe it's just me, but all of my friends are very chatty and giggly. Mostly me, Alexy, Rosa, Franny, and Armin.

Every time I go clothes shopping with Alexy, we laugh so hard that our bellies start to hurt. We always have fun together, no matter what we do together. I'm always glad that he's my best friend.

I don't know why Amber is like this, I mean, my older brother would do the same things that Nat did to her, but I never turned out that way. Mostly because no matter what he would do to me, he always apologize. Once when we were growing up, I had climbed a tree and I couldn't get down. He broke his arm when he caught me falling from the tree. That showed just how much he loved me. He could have let me fall and get hurt, but instead he chose to save me and got hurt by doing so.

"Well, Amber is planning on cheating again." Lys rolled his eyes,"So, you're saying that we should stop her?" I shook my head,"No, we beat her at her own game. It takes one person from each team to win. So, two of us will distract Amber's group, while the other runs to the finish line. Agreed?" they all agreed.

No two groups from the same school can take the same path, so we split up. We we're blessed with a short trail.

We came to our first checkpoint and challenge: Rock climbing. I should be able to do this, but not with my injury.

The other team came. I looked at the wall. I gulped, before putting on the padding and helmet. I was doing well until my hand slipped and I fell. I screamed in fear as I went down. Luckily, Alexy caught me. I was so scared of going back up again, I wouldn't let go of his neck. Nina volunteered it take my place. She took the gear off of me, put it on, and climbed the wall as stealthy as a spider would. She got the flag right before the other guy could grab it.

* * *

We now had to do an agility course.

I volunteered, since I run track and do gymnastics sometimes. I took off my hat and handed it to Alexy. On the sound of the whistle, I began running, dodging, and jumping over things, until I got the flag. Right when I did, I fell face first into this big mud puddle. This wasn't here before...that means that this is Amber doing.

I coughed out the mud and it's a good thing I let Alexy hold onto my hat. I'm filthy, but I'm still going to pursue forward. It was Alexy turn. His challenge was to answer the riddle. "I can be the sun. I can be the sand. I can be a bird. What am I?" he had no trouble figuring it out,"A clock. Sundial, an hourglass, and a koo-koo clock."

We were now into the scavenger hunt part.

"An object created by man. Something shiny. A leaf as big as a hand. An inhabitant of the forest. A print. An insect. Note: they are not in the same place as before." We decided to split up and search for them.

I found a hammer and a dead bumblebee. Hopefully it counts as an insect. Alexy found a watch, it was really shiny, and a huge leaf. Nina returned with a plastic duck and a print of some tree bark.

Mr. Faraize counted them as what was listed and we moved on to step three. We found the words that spelled out Calais.

While running the three of us fell into a hole. Dug by Amber. That bitch will get her ass kicked...well, as soon as I get out of here!

Alexy managed to climb out. He helped me and Nina get out. When we came upon a sign, it said the pond was on the left side and the trial was on the right. We fell for it and ended up in the pond...the water was freeing cold. Amber's group was coming. We need somebody to run to the finish line.

Alexy raised up his shirt a bit to shake off some of the water. I gasped in horror, the bruising on his belly had scared, opened up, and was now bleeding. He noticed me staring and looked down at the wound. It must have happened when we fell into the water. The stones there are pretty sharp. I took out a napkin and dabbed it onto his wound.

I don't know what to do. I don't have any tape, but I know the wound needs pressure to stop the bleeding. I don't have time, Amber's group will be here any minute now! Alexy smiled,"I'll be fine, Reiney. Go on ahead. If you need me, just call out and I'll come running. Ok?" I nodded.

* * *

I darted off at full speed and the path split into a fork. I stopped...I have good navigational skills. My gut is telling me to keep going straight. I went with my gut and ran as fast as I could. I tripped over a tree branch. Great, another one of Amber's attempts at sabotaging. I had sprained my ankle pretty badly. I winced as the pain shot through my whole body. I need to keep going though. I started to run again; trying not to think of the horrendous pain I was in.

Sweat and tears were forming, but I continued to run. I heard somebody call out my name, and I slowed down a bit and noticed Becky running behind me. I smiled with joy, before throwing my hand back for her to take. As soon as she took it, I yelled,"Are you ready to win this thing!?" she smiled, confidently,"Let's do this."

It took me all my stamina and strength, but I managed to get us to the finish line. I fell to my knee's in exhaustion. I was so tired and worn out. I remembered that the others were still in the forest. I felt ready to cry because they weren't here, but as soon as I turned around, Alexy had thrown his arms around me. I felt tears coming out of my eyes as I hugged him back. They must have taken a shorter trail to get here.

The principle lady announced that the winning teams of the race were me and Becky's. Alexy hugged me with even more excitement. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out. Alexy picked me up princes style and I saw Nina waving at us. I'm so tired and my legs are so sore.

* * *

I saw my daddy waiting for us. He had a banner that said,"Winner" on it. I smiled, wait- what would have happened if we hadn't won? I was exhausted,"Becky, do you need a lift home?" night had fallen and it was dark. Franny will possibly flip shit, or flip the fuck, or maybe both, when she see's how awful I look. I'll probably be out of school tomorrow.

"Sure. I hope you don't mind." she said, with a smile. My daddy smiled,"Hop on in. Just tell me your address and I'll plug it into the gps."Alexy had opened the car door and placed me in the front seat. He climbed in the backseat, with Nina and Becky following.

After we were all in, she told him the address. After running so much, she didn't seem tired. Well, that's probably because she didn't have to deal with the same shit that Amber made us go though. First: digging a hole. Secondly: switching the sign around to say that the pond was on the left side. Third: placing the tree branches everywhere. What a day. I'm ready for bed.

"Close to your house, ain't it Alexy?" he shrugged,"Let's see...Fran is gonna be so scared when she see's you, that she might just cure herself of her arachnophobia." I smirked a bit. Spiders got to her. If she see's one, she's out of that room until somebody kills it. Mostly me. I hate spiders too and she's making me kill them! Ugh, it's really disgusting when spider parts get all over your shoes.

"I'll drop Alexy off, then I'll drop you off." he started the car,"Reinella, you run track, why are you so tired?" he asked me,"No idea..." truth is, I was up half the night worrying myself sick about the race.

My legs hurt so badly,"Daddy...you have any pain killers?" he nodded, motioning towards the medical bag he had. I took out an Advil, plopped it in and swallowed some water. I handed the bottle to Alexy, who did the same thing. He handed them back up to me. I groaned,"I'm so staying home tomorrow." Alexy sighed,"I am too. Armin better understand how crappy I feel."

As we drove, the more tired I became, but no matter who hard I tried, sleep was impossible.

Armin and Alexy's house came into view. Their house is as big as mine. Much more homey though. Alexy got out, saying he'd text me later. I saw him enter his house and shut the door behind him.

The drive to Becky's was short and after she got out, we waved to her,"Have a goodnight, dear." daddy said to her as she got out.

When we got home, I waved to Nina as she went to her house across the street. As daddy said, Franny was upset. She helped wrap my aches and pains up,"Be more careful, will you?" I nodded,"Lets get you to bed, ok?" I nodded again, to tired to argue with her.

After I got down showering, she helped me get ready for bed.

I feel like shit.

I wonder how Becky is doing though. I don't think I can go to school. My legs have now started to buckle. I might text Becky in the morning. As I drifted into dreamland, I kept thinking of Kentin and why he was here.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter six.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	6. Reminiscing

Hello everybody! As you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence and foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, and there is a bit of violence, I'm not very good at writing violence, so I tried to make it as PG as I possibly could, so if you can't handle violence, read up until a rainy day and just skip until it says Nat and Cas walked in. **

* * *

I'm pretty much stuck in the house. This is so fucking awful! I watched Franny leave the house and felt bad that I couldn't be there for her on her first day at Sweet Amoris.

That reminds me, I need to text Becky to tell her to take of Franny,"Hey, do you mind being Fran's guide? Here's pic of what she looks like." I went through all my pictures until I found a decent photo of us acting normal. Well...as normal as you'd ever find us.

The picture I sent her was me and Franny on twin day at school. Our hair was styled in two high ponytails and we both had on,_"I heart New York"_ t-shirts. I was giving out the peace sign and she was waving to the camera. The only difference between us is, her eyes are green and mine are blue. If we weren't blessed with two different eye colors, I wouldn't even know who was who.

After a while, I was texting Alexy and we'd both had stayed home. He had a shitty ass cold; I have no feeling in either one of my legs and my ankle was sprained pretty badly._"Bro, I can't feel my legs anymore! What do I do!?"_ I'm not joking...I really can't feel anything. No pain, no soreness, no aches. The only part of my body that actually is in pain is my ankle. Nothing else.

_"OMG! Screw you! I have a fever of a hundred degrees and I'm freezing and I'm lonely over here!" I have no company either, so I might as well drop by."I'm coming over! I won't get your cold, 'cause I don't get colds until winter comes. It's two months away. So, I'll risk it."_

I really shouldn't be up, but they don't live too far from me. Ugh, my ankle is in pretty bad shape. I just need to brace myself and take it one step at a time.I limped down the stairs, and nearly fell down the damn things while doing so. I left a note explaining that I'd be at Alexy's. I limped out the door and the chilly autumn air hit me.

I actually had dressed for the weather for once since I came to Amoris : black skinny jeans, my green panda t-shirt and my coral bolero sweater over it. I just kept my house shoes on, because my foot is swollen and putting on regular shoes would be a pain.

As I limped along the way, I managed to get some hot chocolate. I finally made it to my destination. I didn't even bother knocking, I got a spare key to their house. I opened the door, closed it with my good foot, and shouted,"I'm home!" I always say that when I enter any of my best friends' houses.

I limped up the stairs and went straight into Alexy's room. It's like a sauna in here. I handed him one of the hot chocolates; placing mine of the bedside counter, before collapsing onto his bed. It was a far walk and I'm now out of energy. We talked a bit, and I was starting to get cold, so I got underneath the covers and snuggled up next to him. He's so warm!

I dozed off after a walk took a lot of energy out of me. As I lay there, next to Alexy, I started to dream of a time gone by and as I dreamt, all the memories flooded back into my mind.

* * *

I remember the first day I arrived at Amoris. I was clinging to the car door with all my might, not wanting to have to live with my strange Auntie; not wanting to start at a new high school, but most of all...not wanting to make new friends.

I had gotten in trouble after I got into a fight at my old school in New York, so they expelled me because of the severeness of the injuries that the girl sustained from my temper getting out of control.

Daddy somehow managed to pry my hands off the door. I felt dead inside. I've never lived anywhere other than New York. I was your typical, rich, spoiled, little white girl.

I had to enroll at a new school and my stomach was in terrible shape that day. It kept making noises and I was feeling ready to puke. I was told, by the principle, to go see Nathaniel Smith in the student council room.

She left me...stranded...in the middle of the darn hallway! I might as well go to the door on the right. Once inside, I slammed the door...super hard. I've only attended one high school and it was a very strict prestigious school. You fuck up; you get expelled. That's how my ass landed here.

I heard footsteps coming near me. I had knocked over a stack of papers, out of fear, and they all fell. What the fuck is wrong with me today...? "Watch what you're doing. We are very busy here, you know?" I remember thinking,_'Who's the guy with the mega attitude problem?'_

I glared,"First off, lose the tone. Second of all, who's we? I only see you." I pointed my finger at him."Plus, I would suggest you lose the attitude, buddy." he snickered,"Let's start over, shall we? I am Nathaniel Smith." If he wasn't so hot, I'd still be angry at him. I sighed,"Reinella Everans."

Now, If I had known how big of an impact he'd be making on my life just by this small encounter, I'd probably had never been so careless. After that week went by, he decided to give me a tour around the school building. It was so big. As we walked outside into the courtyard, I saw this really weird guy. He seemed to be the rebel type.

I took a step behind Nathaniel, just for precaution. "Oh, lookie what the cat dragged in." Nat cringed,"You're no better yourself. You have cut class far too many times and the absentee notes are piling up. I suggest you take responsibility and go sign them." Nathaniel said, as though this were normal. "Oh, hell to the fucking no." he rolled his eyes,"Castiel, I'm warning you..." Nathaniel said, getting very agitated with this Castiel boy. Nathaniel's hands were starting to form into fists.

I don't know what made me do what I did, but my hand wrapped around his fist. I managed to unclench it and was now holding his hand in mine. Castiel seemed to have noticed me,"Oh, who's the blonde bitch?" That did it, I couldn't hold my anger in anymore.

"Uh, who are you calling a bitch!? I know for a fucking fact that you don't know me well enough to even refer to me as a bitch. If you want to see a bitch, I'll fucking show you one!" I clenched Nathaniel's hand tightly.

He seemed taken back,"Then fucking show me how big of a bitch you can be." I rolled my eyes,"A bitch is a female dog; which clearly, I'm not. I suggest you go to the pet store if you want to see one." Nathaniel lead me away, I really wanted to go at this guy some more, but I'll save it for later.

* * *

It was a few months after I had started school here before I fucked up...I was standing in line with Rosalya, Violette, and Kim. The lunch ladies were dropping food onto their plates. As my turn approached, I hesitated for a moment if I should get food. I stared at the lunch lady and then at my plate. She was getting impatient,"Well, are you going to get food or not? If not, step aside." I held out my plate. As she dropped this meaty substance on my plate, my stomach churned with disgust. I used the plastic spoon, that came with the plate, and dipped it into the meaty substance.

I gulped and shut my eyes tightly, before taking a bite. I instantly regretted taste was just too disgusting for my liking and I started to whimper a bit before spitting it out onto my plate. The meaty substance was now dripping out of my mouth along with my spit.

You know what made this incident worse? Castiel was there to call me out. Eww, why the fuck did you do that!?" I had no idea what he meant by that,"You don't spit out the mystery meat. Think of the poor people in Africa who'd want this to eat." Is he trying to make me feel bad?

"What do you mean by...mystery meat?" his smirked grew larger each second,"It's meatloaf. I've heard that you hate meatloaf." I lost it...I ended up dropping my plate, spilling the meatloaf everywhere, and bolting out of the cafeteria, trying to hold in my barf.

Once in the bathroom, the contents of my stomach had came out at an alarming rate and nearly choked me. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes. This day wasn't going to go very well. I really hate meatloaf. After I felt a bit better, I washed off my face. I really wish I could go back to my old school in New York, everybody there was so nice and helpful. Here, they are all monsters.

I checked the time on my phone...I've only been gone for seven minutes. Lunch is thirty minutes long. Fuck my life.

As I trudged my way back to the cafeteria and found that the principle was waiting for me by the doors," ...you put on quite a scene in the cafeteria. I've decided to spare you from detention, but you'll have to eat lunch with the student council president for the next few weeks." I have no clue who that even is,"OK..."I guess I'll find out soon enough.

She lead me down the empty hallways and to the student council door. She opened it for me and after I stepped inside, I was greeted by Nathaniel. "Oh...hey, Reinella. What brings you here?" he asked,"I can't each lunch in the cafeteria anymore, so the principle decided that I should spend it in here. It's no problem, is it?" he blushed,"No, it's really no problem at all!" I smiled,"Thanks a bunch, Nat." he chuckled,"So...what are you even doing?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

He paused,"Um...well, I'm trying to sort out some paperwork." I nodded,"You know, you don't have to stand all the way over there. It won't do too well for your legs." I shrugged,"Well, I play sports so I'm used to standing allot." he smiled,"I meant, you should come stand over here by me." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, but I walked over to where he was.

He continued to sort paperwork, and then it hit me,"Nathaniel!" he dropped the papers he was holding,"W-what is it!?" I stared at him,"I can't believe it...you're the president of the student council committee?" He blushed, and nodded,"Y-yeah..." I stared wide eyed at him,"That's so awesome!" It was a big shocker for me to learn that my new friend is actually the president of student council.

After that day, I would always spend my lunch hours in there with him. Even after school, he was there. He helped me with my math homework and even when I had no homework left or none at all, I would still stay after with him. My house was just so...empty. Auntie works late hours and it's just not the same feeling of home as it is in New York.

I sat at the table, tracing my hand on a piece of loose leaf paper. Nat never seemed to want to go home. I'd feel the same if my sister was Amber. But still...I couldn't help but feel as if he was hiding something from me.

As I sat there, doodling away, he was working on a major research project. I accidentally swung my leg and knocked his knee, causing him to mess up,"Ugh..." I gasped,"I-I'm so sorry!" He waved his hand,"It's no problem. You just kick very hard, that's all." I looked outside,"Shouldn't we be leaving? Won't your parents get worried?" he shrugged,"Nah, they won't mind me staying here finishing up. My father wants me to be the best possible." I frowned,"But...it's getting really dark outside. I don't want you to get hurt walking home." he sighed,"That's just an excuse for me to walk you home, right?" he sure caught onto me fast.

I nodded, blushing,"It's...OK if you don't too." he got up,"It's no problem. I'd be honored to walk such a fine young lady home." he held out his hand out for me,"Shall we?" I nodded,"Yeah, let's go." I said, taking it. As we walked, Nat held my hand the entire way. I'm sure it probably doesn't mean anything to him. As he walked me to my doorstep, we said our goodbyes. I walked inside and slid to the floor. So...this is what falling head over heals for somebody feels like?

* * *

The next few days went by and I heard rumors of a high school ghost. Of course it was all just a silly rumor. The real ghost in the end was actually Lysander Ainsworth.

After a while, it became time for our final exams. I stayed after, much to Melody's disappointment. When I went to the beach for spring break, he was there. After getting rid of Amber, we went swimming...then my bikini top flew off. I was so embarrassed, but Nat carefully tied it back up for me.

When we came back from break, he was walking me home the day we came back and before I said goodbye, he took hold of my hand and looked me in the eyes,"Reinella...you want to know something? You mean more to me than anything. So...will you go out with me?" I stood there, shocked,"Hell to the yeah will I go out with you!"

When I went to school the next day, I was surprised to see a blue haired guy wearing an orange sweater, green headphones around his neck, a blue shirt, and green pants with a few patches on them.

I gasped,"OMG!" he turned around to face me,"What?" I have found the perfect guy friend,"Your hair is so blue! I love it!" He smiled,"Aww,Thank you!" he said, we're getting somewhere,"I love your clothes too! You shop? I like to shop too!" he grinned," We need to hang out more~ We have a lot in common." I nodded,"I know! You can be my new best friend!"

I never did ask for his name, because I never did get to see him around much.

* * *

It was a month later when I was in music class and Castiel came in late. Shen ever once asked for a fucking excuse note. He slid into the chair behind me. Great...

As we were studying eighteenth century music, I could feel his breath on my neck. I coughed,"Can you not do that? Your breath smells like smoke and alcohol mixed together." I swatted the air, he seemed pissed off,"Uh, how the hell would you know that?" I rolled my eyes,"My grandfather smokes and drinks, so that's how I know what your breath smells like." he smirked,"Well, I can't say the same for you, barfy." That did it.

I got up, and slammed my hands on his table,"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just call me?" his smirk grew bigger,"I called you barfy."

I was told my to sit down and not to swear. I ended up saying,"It's a fucking free country, so I'll cuss all I fucking want!" she tried to write me up, but before she could even go back to her desk, I had grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "Don't expect me to come back in here, bitch." I called, that was the honest truth.

As I continued to spread gloom throughout the halls, I ended up woman, about in her sixties or something, was busy hanging up art posters. I decided to make myself useful and ask her if she needed help.

"Oh, sure. Make yourself useful." after we hung up all the posters, I decided to ask what she taught,"Excuse me, ma'am...what do you teach?" she smiled,"I teach art. why, are you interested?" I nodded,"Yes, ma'am." she nodded,"Always good to see a student who wants to take art. What are you in right now?" she asked, readjusting her art apron.

"I'm in music right now. I just can't stand it in there anymore. Ms. Crumpton is just way too nice and Castiel is bothering me, so getting work done in there is impossible." she nodded,"I'll have you switched out immediately." I grinned,"Thank you Ms...um..." I had no clue what her name even was,"Ms. Honeydew." she said, pointing to the sign on her door.

The next day, I had discovered I had art class and when I went to it, I had no clue who anybody was, except for Violette. It beats being with Castiel though.

I decided to take a seat in the back, and guess who else was here,"Hey, you're the girl who likes my hair." I looked over, it was the same blue haired kid,"Yeah, I'm Reinella." he grinned,"I'm Alexy!" after that day, we became inseparable.

It was about a week later when I met his brother,"Armin, meet my new best friend, Reiney!" where did that nickname come from? I like it though, I'm gonna start going by that.

Armin looked up and just stared at me for a long time,"Nice to met you." I blushed, his voice was so gorgeous! I feel like a midget standing next to the twins.

Armin has black hair, light blue eyes, and he's really tall. Overall, he appears to dress very stylishly. He has on a purple scarf, a light brown undershirt, a white over shirt, a navy blue vest, blue jeans, black dress shoes, and multiple bracelets on his left hand.

He smirked at me,"Hey, you're pretty hot." I smiled and blushed at his compliment,"Thank you. You seem really nice, but...I already have a boyfriend." at the time, I was trying to stay faithful to Nat, so that meant no cheating, no flirting, or fooling around with other boys.

He raised an eyebrow,"Oh, who?" I'm just gonna bluntly throw it out,"Nathaniel Smith. President of the student council committee." Armin looked like he was gonna hit something,"Oh...well, I'll leave you two alone then." he left me and Alexy standing there in the middle of the hallway.

I looked at Alexy for an answer,"What was that all about?" he shrugged,"I think...he's jealous of Nathaniel having you as his girlfriend." I had no idea how to even respond to that. Alexy smiled at me,"Let's go shopping this Friday, ok?" I nodded,"Yeah, I'd like that."

The week flew by and suddenly it was Friday. I dropped by the student council room to see Nat and Melody. Nat smiled and greeted me, but Melody glared hard at me. I made a face at her when Nat wasn't looking.

"You're just in time!" he said, excitedly,"What for?" he grinned,"You're going to be in the student council committee next year." I squealed,"Oh my god, really!?" I hugged him tightly,"Thank you so much!"

After I had left, I went shopping with Alexy. He handed me his jacket, and his headphones and started to try on many different things. He started going through all the dresses until he found what he was looking for.

"Reiney, come over here." I went over to him and he held up this beautiful orange empire waist dress. He made me try it on and after I came out, he told me I was too cute for words. I always blush when guys compliment me. He told me he'd buy it for me. I tried to tell him I could pay for it, but he insisted.

As I continued to get dressed back into my regular clothes, I decided to make small talk,"Y'know Vi likes you, right?" he never said anything,"Alexy?" he answered back,"Yeah..." he sounded distressed,"So...what's the problem?" I stepped out of the changing booth.

"I'll...tell you outside." he paid for my dress and we exited the store,"Why are you so upset?" he stopped, before pulling me close,"You promise you won't hate me?" I nodded,"Of course I won't hate you." he gulped, looking a bit nervous,"I'm...gay." he said, looking really scared and ready to cry,"So? That's all?" he nodded,"So...you don't hate me?"

I stepped back a little shocked,"Why the hell would I hate you? I love you! You're my best friend and I could ever never hate you. I personally don't care if you like girls or boys. I love you, because you're unique! Come on, let's go!"

* * *

I opened my eyes a bit, looking at Alexy sleeping soundly next to me. He had his arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned in closer to his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat and light breathing lure me to sleep.

The dreams went from happy, to stuff I'd rather forget.

* * *

It was a cold, rainy day; I'd left my umbrella in the student council room. I was going to go get it when suddenly somebody tugged on my hair,"Oww, what are you doing? That hurts, let go of me!" the horror I was met my ears met was something I'd really wish I could forget,"Oh, why would I do that?" a sickeningly sweet voice said The only person I can describe with that kind of voice is Melody.

"Mel...let go...stop..." I pleaded, but she kept tugging harder. She dragged me by my hair into the student council room. I struggling to get free from her grip. She threw me onto the floor with enough force to bruise my side. I sat up, and right when I did she grabbed my head and started to slam it down on the hard marble floor. I could already feel the blood gushing out of my nose. I managed to use my leg and hit her, making her stop.

I sat up, and felt the blood from my nose continued to pour out. I turned around and she had pounced on me like a wild cat would do. She was on top of me and she started to dig her nails into my neck,"How does it feel? Huh?" I couldn't make any words form, all I could do was make gasping noises,"Well bitch, this is what you get for taking my man!" she started to tighten her grip around my neck. I couldn't breath, so I used the last bit of my strength to smack her.

She let go of my neck and held her hand up to her cheek,"You bitch...I didn't steal your man...he chose me over you..." I said, in between gasps for breath. She glared, but before she could do anything, I had grabbed her and started to hit her.

Her check started to bruise, and she scrunched up her face in pain. She hit me back and ended up making my teeth bite through my lip. Great, more blood. I grabbed her by her hair and started to pull hard on it. She did the same thing, grabbing hold of mine and started to pull harder. I winced and held back the tears that threatened to fall.

Before any of us could do anything else, the door opened and Nat and Castiel had stepped in. Cas grabbed hold of me and pulled me off of Melody. Nat rushed over to her bitch had some nerve to cry. The principle came in, and when she saw the scene in front of her...let's just say that she freaked the fuck out.

"You and you! In my office, now!" Melody and I followed the principle into her office and she asked us to explain. I tried and tried to explain, but she just wouldn't listen to me. "You know what, give me a fucking expulsion or a suspension. I've been suspended and expelled before, so this is nothing new!"

The principle sighed, whipping off her glasses,"Ms. Melody, you will be suspended for a week. As for you, Ms. Reinella, you will be suspended for two weeks." Dammit. As I got my stuff, I walked out of the school, tearfully and bloody. I just wanted to die.

As I was walking into the courtyard the rain was making it harder for me to see. I looked up and saw Alexy waiting for me. I don't know what made me do it, but I had ended up wrapping my arms around his neck and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down. I cried in his arms until I had no more tears.

He's the only person who I told the entire truth too.

* * *

After spending two boring long ass weeks in the house, I was able to go back to school.

When I went to go apologize to Nat, I was met with a horrible surprise. Melody was kissing him...I just stood there, my hands forming fists; my eyes going wide with tears. She had her arms wrapped around my man's neck. Nat looked over her shoulder and pushed her off,"Reiney...this isn't what it looks like!" I gave a faint sigh, before running off in tears. I knew it, he was cheating on me with Melody. That bastard.

I went outside into the courtyard to drown my sorrows in the rain. Castiel was there. He looked ready to say something smart at me, but when he saw me wiping my eyes, he just asked me,"What's wrong?" I stopped walking, and sniffled,"That bastard...Nathaniel..." he nodded,"So...what happened?" I whipped my eyes,"Nat...he was...kissing Melody! " I managed to say, in between all of my sobs.

His gray eyes narrowed,"No fucking way..." he darted into the school before I could say anything. I felt my legs give out and I ended up on the ground. I just sat there...not knowing what to do. I thought I'd found the perfect guy, but instead he turns out to be just like my ex boyfriend. He played with my feelings, found another girl, and ditches me.

It was like my legs were attached to the ground. I couldn't move, or even think straight anymore. I wanted to die. It felt like my heart died. I hear footsteps coming my way, but I didn't look back at who was behind me. I felt a pair of arms lift me up from underneath my armpits. "Oh, Reiney-" I stopped him,"It's OK...Armin." I couldn't even speak without the sobbing noise coming out of my mouth.

When I took off from school for the rest of the week, I'd thought everything would return to normal, but it didn't. Peggy had written a fucking article about it! We were the gossip of of the school. The gossip that had turned into rumors.

I remember I was sitting on the bench in the courtyard waiting for no one really. I felt somebody's presence next to me. He had long blonde hair with brown streaks, kept in a ponytail, and green eyes. He smiled at me,"Hey, are you alone?" I nodded,"I'm Dakota, but you can just call me Dake." I nodded again, not really wanting to talk, but I managed to introduce myself,"I'm Reinella." he chuckled,"Such a pretty name. A pretty name that suits such a beautiful girl."

I felt uncomfortable around Dake. I've only been called beautiful by Alexy and Armin."You seem really nice, but...I have a boyfriend." Well, maybe not anymore, but we haven't spoken for a while and neither of us have said anything of breaking up, so...I guess that we're still together.

He smirked,"Forget your dumb wit of a boyfriend. I'm much better at romance than he is." with that, he leaned in really close to me, nearly touching my lips. I squirmed, trying to make him stop."What the hell are you doing!?" Nat's voice rang through the air. He came over and pushed Dake off of me, before grabbing my arm and pulling me away. I've never seen Nat so angry before; it was really starting to scare me when I had to be the one he was angry at.

"What the hell were you doing!?" I still flinch when I remember his angry tone. I remember scowling, and saying,"What am I doing? He came up to me! What were you doing with Melody, huh!" He rolled his eyes,"She threw herself onto me! Just because you misunderstand something, it doesn't give you the fucking right to cheat on me!"

I was seriously fed up with him,"You know what, since we can't trust each other anymore...I'm done with you! I don't want you as my boyfriend anymore if you're just gonna cheat on me. Goodbye!" he had on expression,"Yeah, bye." I felt tears starting to well up,"We're over! Don't try to talk to me or contact me! You mean nothing to me anymore!" With that, I stormed off, angry and crying.

* * *

I groaned a bit, before opening my eyes. Alexy had let go of me. I got out of his bed and wandered down the hall. I heard the sound of a video game being played at full volume. "God dammit, why won't you just fucking die already!?" Armin is home. I snuck into his room and collapsed onto his bed. He never noticed me. He kept yelling at the screen as though it would obey him.

I sighed,"Try attacking it from the side where its weak spot is. Attack it from both sides and it should die." he did exactly what I told him to do and when he beat the level, he stretched, and fell onto his back,"Ugh...hey, princess." I giggled,"How long were you playing?" he sighed, before getting up and collapsing onto the bed next to me. He rolled over onto his side and smiled at me,"Too long...but, I have plenty time to spend with my princess."

We spent time together, before I had to go home. Today was a good day. I wonder how Fran's first day at Sweet Amoris went. When I came home, I lazily wandered into the basement. I saw Ken and Fran on the couch. She was sprawled out on her stomach, possibly doing her homework. Ken was laying on his back, reading an army magazine. I collapsed onto the couch, next to her. She's doing science. She's the smartest person I know. Nat is second, because he once got an A minus on one of his tests. As long as I can remember, Fran has gotten all A pluses throughout all of her freshman year.

"How was school?" I asked, lazily rolling onto my side to see what she was doing,"Ok, I guess." I frowned,"Just...OK?" she nodded,"Did Becky do something to you?" she frowned,"Oh, no. She was very kind to me." I sighed,"C'mon Franny, how long have we been friends? Tell me what's wrong!" she giggled,"It's nothing!" I pouted,"What bitch do I need to beat up now?" she rolled her eyes,"Nobody, it's fine." I took out my phone,"I'll text Becks if you don't tell me what's wrong." she gave me a look of confusion,"Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do, threaten her? Call her a bitch? Beat her up?" Kentin asked,"Uh, no. We'll talk, like normal civilized human beings." Ken and Fran looked at each other,"Unsure about the civilized part." he mumbled,"Do you really want to know how my day went?" I nodded, and she sighed,"Well...I got called by your name...too many times to count. I met your friend, Becky. She's not very talkative." I nodded,"Personally, I would have preferred you to have been my guide, You tell very corny jokes just to make me laugh and you're really talkative." I smiled,"Go on, I want to hear more."

"Well...she showed me around. She found out about my...disease. In music, I asked this guy to move and he looked like he was gonna yell at me, but he just got up and moved. Lunch was alright, since I had packed my own food. Becky talked to me a bit. She said...she doesn't like the nicknames." I nodded,"Well...remember what I told you about your nickname,"Franny" Frances?" she chuckled,"How could I forget?"

"Hahaha. I told you,_"Well, bitch. Get used to it, 'cause it's gonna be sticking around for good, long, time." _You were so shocked." I should have stayed over at Alexy's, this is so boring. Neither of them will talk to me! "Oh, Nathaniel said that you need to be prepared next week to observe Ms. Crumpton's music class." I rolled my eyes,"I'm so getting that bitch fired. She don't need to be working at Sweet Amoris." Fran looked at me confused,"Who will take over her class then?" I smirked,"Me, of course!" She looked very scared.

"When are you getting my schedule made?" Kentin asked,"Shortly. I'll try to have the damn thing done next week." he gave me a bored look, before going back to the magazine,"Frances, when we get out of school will you give me a tour of the town?" she nodded,"Sure. Why don't you want Becks to do it, she's your friend after all." he shrugged,"I'd rather have you do it. You're so bubbly and happy. You don't give a shit about anything, do you?" he asked.

She nodded,"True. I have a life threatening disease...so, nothing scares me; nothing bothers me; I don't really care about anything." I whacked her with a pillow,"I'm bored. Entertain me." she giggled,"I'm busy. Text Becks if you're bored." I took out my phone,"What should I say? She's not like Alexy; she doesn't talk a lot or joke around."

I decided to send this,"Becks, I'm bored! Fran's trying to mess around with me in french and she's being very rude. We should hang out tomorrow at my place!" Franny hit me with her notebook,"Don't lie to her!"

I eyed Kentin,"Yo, I need the house tomorrow, can you like scram or something?" he smirked,"Well, my father said he'd be returning to Amoris next month. I'll go to the gym." She texted me back with,"Sure, what time?" I looked at Fran,"What time will we be up?" she turned to the next page of her homework,"Hum...try one thirty five." I nodded,"One thirty five it is!"

I want Becky to get to know Franny better. She's not all that sweet. I hate when people say,"You're so loud and Franny's so quiet." no, she isn't. Once you get her to talk in french, she won't shut up.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter six.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	7. Turn up the music!

Hello everybody! As you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence and foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, and there is a bit of violence, I'm not very good at writing violence, so I tried to make it as PG as I possibly could, so if you can't handle violence, read up until the cellphone scene.  
**

**_REMEMBER TO R&R!_ **

* * *

I woke up, did all that morning crap and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white and pink flowered tunic, and my green bow ballerina slippers. Since daddy works at the school now, we get free lifts.

I climbed into the front seat, while Franny, Kentin, Apple, Nina and Cherry piled into the back seats.

I'm surprised that we all fit. My daddy drives like a fucking maniac! I always wonder why he's never gotten a speeding ticket or how he got his license or taught my older siblings, Garry and Sheila, to drive.

Once we got to the middle school, Cherry waved at daddy and got out of the car and ran into the school building. I want to go back to middle school. Once we got to the high school, daddy almost ran straight into the principal's car...It has an alarm on it, so we'd be fucked!

Once we all got out of the car, I darted inside so I could go hug Armin. Once I found him, I tackled him into a hug, sending him onto the ground,"I've missed you so much!" he smirked, before sitting up and pulling me into a tight embrace,"I've missed you too." he pressed his lips onto mine, and he used his tongue to force an entry into my mouth.

His tongue danced around with mine for a bit, before I realized that we were being watched,"Well...look at what we have here. I always knew you were a cheater." that Australian accent, that axe smell, there was no about in my entire mind that this is Dake. I pushed Armin off a bit.

I felt my blood run dry...I forgot about the race...where Alexy said that I was his girl. I looked at Armin pleading him not to say anything,"Dake, I'm not a cheater." I said, as honestly as I could,"Oh, then why is this guy different from the one at the race?" he said, smirking.

I was about to say something, but Armin beat me to it,"I just dyed my hair black and I forgot to take out my colored contacts that day. That's all." Armin said, making his voice sound exactly like Alexy's. Dake still seemed to have his suspicions, but before he could say anything, Alexy came down the hallway. When Dake saw him, he looked at him and at Armin. He seemed shocked,"What...the fuck? Why are there two of you!?"

Armin sighed,"We're twins, you fucking dumb ass!" Alexy cringed at his brother's loud voice,"But...you did the race with her and that one chick." Alexy nodded,"Yeah, that was me." he sounded like he had a stuffy nose,"So, you're basically cheating on him with his own twin brother?" Dake asked confused.

Armin, Alexy, and I sighed,"No, I'm her boyfriend. Alexy's her best friend." before we could explain anything else, Nathaniel came down the hallway. When he looked up from his paperwork his eyes went cold,"You..." he said, his voice sounded cold and heartless. "Oh, it's president of the student council committee. It's been awhile, huh, mate?"

Nat looked ready to kill him,"Yes, and I plan to leave it at that." he walked away from us and I could tell in his eyes that he was walking away so he wouldn't end up hurting Dake.

Dake smirked,"Well, I'll see you around Reinella." he waved and took off down the hallway. I felt so many emotions, but regret was the biggest one. I should have punched that fucker when I had the chance! I stood up and brushed myself off,"Alexy, is your nose stuffy?" he nodded,"Oh, well, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better though." he smiled,"Thanks. Did you get your new schedule?" I nodded,"Yeah, I got switched to advanced English. What about you, Armin?"

Armin slung an arm around my shoulder,"I already got mine last Friday. I hate that I don't have gym with you at the end of the day, but then I'd lose my free period. I still have Boris for math...I'm gonna fail! Reiney, can you please tutor me!?" he said, hugging me super hard. I laughed,"Where? At my home?" he grinned,"You and I both know that we won't be studying." he said, winking at me.

I felt my cheeks light up,"You pervert!" I hit his arm playfully,"Fine, we'll study in the library." he nodded,"Works for me." I looked over my schedule,"I have science second period now. I have advanced English for first period. Everything else stays the same." Armin grinned,"We have one class together then." he said, leaning in closer to my ear.

"We have four classes together then." Alexy said,"I got gym with you last period now." I grinned,"That's so fucking awesome! We're gonna be uncontrollable in there!" I said, a bit too excitedly. Alexy grinned and nodded.

I said goodbye to Armin, who headed off to social studies to go charge his psp.

I looked at Alexy,"What should we do now?" he shrugged,"You should go apologize to Nathaniel." It took every ounce of my strength not keep my mouth from dropping. I sighed,"Fine, I'll do it. But only if you come with me." he smiled,"Of course I will." he walked me to the student council room and knocked on the halfway open door,"Who is it?" Nat's annoyed voice called out.

I gulped,"It's me...Reinella." I could hear him drop something, possibly his clipboard. "May I come inside, please?" I asked, trying not to make this awkward,"Uh...sure." I walked inside and smiled at him,"So...how have you been?" I asked, trying to make small talk with him,"Pretty good. What about you?" he asked, trying to be polite,"I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, trying to sort some paperwork,"I came here to apologize. So...here goes nothing. I'm sorry for yelling at you and also accusing you of cheating." I said, meaning it from the bottom of my heart. He stopped sorting paperwork,"I'm sorry too. I should never have accused you of cheating on me either. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm also sorry I didn't believe you when you were hurt by Melody."

I looked at him and smiled,"It's OK, Natty. So...am I forgiven?" he smiled, and nodded,"Of course you are." I couldn't hold back my happiness any longer. Before he knew it, I had tackled him into a hug.

I left there feeling like I had been selected as prom queen.

* * *

I got bored and decided to go in the school for a bit. I saw Franny in the library with Kentin. I ran over to them,"Wa'sup people?" Franny giggled,"Nothing much." Kentin was leaning back lazily on the couch,"Frances, when are you gonna show me around the town?" he asked,"When we surprise Becky, then I'll show you around. OK?" He smiled and nodded.

"Oh damn, will she be surprised!" I said, excitedly,"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Franny asked me.

I shrugged,"Maybe. But I wanna stay here with you." I said, before I plopped my ass down on the couch next to her. I don't really care about classes right now."I'll call Nina and Alexy in here and we can make it a_ 'skipping class'_ party."

Franny rolled her eyes, and Kentin snickered,"Hey guys, can you come down to the library, we're having a party!" once I had called them, they showed up twenty minutes later.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Nina asked, not seeing the point as to why we were in here,"We're skipping class. What else?" I managed to call everybody I knew to spread the word of a skip party.

Rosa managed to join us, since she was the only one who really seemed excited about getting out of class. I texted Armin, telling him to get his ass in here; saying that we were having a skip class party in the library.

I would text Becky, but I'm not sure if she'd be happy about skipping class. I don't even know too much about her either, so fuck that idea.

I'm not a delinquent, like Castiel, but I can have my moments of being a bad girl. Daddy never said that I couldn't be, he just said I should learn to control my emotions. He should be proud, because if I couldn't control my emotions, I'd have to restrained to a chair or I'd seriously hurt somebody.

Armin came in, sat down on the next to me on the couch, and pulled me onto his lap. He was being surprisingly caring today. Not that he wasn't ever.

He still doesn't know about the abuse.

* * *

I went to all my classes and then lunch came along.

As I was walking into the cafeteria with Alexy, a colorful poster caught my eye. I took it off the wall and stared at it,"Sweet Amoris High School: Battle of the Bands..."

Alexy snapped me out my thoughts,"You should so totally sign up." I shrugged,"I don't have a band though..." he shrugged,"Yeah..."

I looked at him,"Would you do it with me?" he laughed a bit,"I would, if I could sing or play an instrument." It just got chilly all of a sudden, as I put on my purple bolero sweater, a voice caught my attention.

"Battle of the bands, huh? Let's do it, Lys." Castiel's voice called out,"Yes, it appears so. But it says that you need three or more people to actually be able to perform." I might just go find some band members. I grabbed a signup form and raced into the cafeteria.

I slipped on the wet floor and ended up grabbing onto the nearest thing possible. "Hey, watch what you're doing, babe." Armin's voice said. I blushed, this is super embarrassing. I had ended up wrapping my arms around his waist trying to keep myself balanced... He set his lunch tray down and grabbed my legs pulling me onto his back.

"I know you love me, but you'll get that later on." I blushed deeper,"All I did was slip on the wet floor!" Armin chuckled,"I know you have trouble controlling yourself, but trust me, we're still sophomores in high school. I mean, I want to start a family with you, but not until we're married;, have well paying jobs and have a house of our own."

I sighed in relief,"That's what I was gonna say! I really love you, but I'm not ready for that kind of stuff just yet..." when we got to the table, he sat me down on one of the seats and took the seat next to me.

I decided to pop a question,"Hey, Armin...do you know how to play a real instrument? Not the kind on guitar hero." he took a sip of his coke and shook his head,"Nope, I'm sorry babe. I really don't know." I looked at Rosa,"Do you-" she cut me off,"No, I don't know. Don't ask me." I nudged Armin, sending him a text, he read over it and spit out his coke in laughter,"Bwahaha! Priceless, babe!" Rosa scowled,"I know what you just called me and I'm not an attention whore!" she said, very loudly.

Everybody in the cafeteria looked at her,"Rosa, shut up!" I said, and getting the attention focused onto me. "See what just you made me do!?" She rolled her eyes,"For your information, I'm not an attention whore." I grinned,"Well then, that makes you a drama queen."

She threw her sandwich at me. I grabbed it before it hit the table and handed it back to her,"Hey don't throw food. There are poor, starving, people in Africa who would want this to eat." I said, pulling out my own sandwich.

She sighed, before taking a bite out of it,"I'm sorry, it's just...me and Leigh have been having relationship problems." I nodded,"Oh, I'm sorry."

Armin looked at the both of us,"Well, I'm going to go get another coke. You two want anything?" I needed,"Get me a can of Big Red, will ya?" I handed him a dollar and waved,"You want anything, Rosa?" she shook her head. He kissed me on my cheek and went to go get our drinks from the vending machine. Once we were alone, Rosa looked at me and placed her hands on mine,"Have you told him about the...you know what...yet?"

I shook my head,"He doesn't need to know just yet. There's no telling what he'd do." Alexy joined us,"Hey, Reiney and Rosa." I smiled,"Hey, darling. Do you know where Becky and Lily are?" he nodded,"Lily is with Lys, and Becky should be around here somewhere."

Armin joined us, giving me my Big Red. "Thanks allot." I wonder where Becky is at. I know Fran is keeping Kentin in the art room. I gave her the keys so she could hide him up there. Wouldn't want either of them to ruin the surprise.

Becky finally came over with Lys and Lily. I greeted them,"Becky, I got your surprise ready, but you can't see it until the end of the day." she probably wants to hit me for keeping the surprise locked up to myself, but I want to see her face when she sees Kentin.

I checked the time on my phone and decided not to waste any more time here. I'm in a romantic mood and Armin complains that we don't spend enough time at school together. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the cafeteria.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He gave in to my attempts, and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I don't want to do it with him. It's way too early in our relationship for that. I just want to get a bit of romantic time with him. I don't know where he was taking me, but I trusted him. He stopped and opened the janitors closet up. I smirked,"Really secretive, Armin." he grinned, before going in and locking the door behind him.

He pinned me against the wall and started to kiss me seductively. I gave in and he pinned me against the floor. He got on top of me and wrapped his fingers into mine.

He looked at me,"Do I have permission not to do anything reckless?" I nodded,"As long as I can cover it up, go right ahead." he took off my sweater and threw it aside. I unwrapped his scarf and threw it somewhere near my sweater.

I could feel his lips against my neck and it felt good. God, he was so sexy! I know how badly he was trying to control his hormones, but he was making sure to to do anything reckless. I could feel him against my body, but I won't allow anything sexual to happen until I was ready to give in. That won't be anytime too soon.

He was sweating and finally he couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry to run off like this but I can't...ya know..." I nodded,"Go on." he quickly kissed me, before bolting out of the janitors closet; nearly forgetting to unlock the door. I giggled, before getting my sweater and his scarf together.

I took out my phone to examine my neck. It was completely covered in hickeys. I took down my hair to make sure I didn't get any weird remarks.

* * *

For fourth period, I hung out in the library. It's supposed to be off limits during fourth period, but do I give a fuck? Nah, I'm in the freaking student council! I can do this.

I pulled out my phone and stared at the photo of my ex boyfriend, David.

Even though I had blacked out his face in my photos, I will always remember his face.

* * *

It was my first year in high school. I was helping the football coach out by getting the guys water and clean towels. I had just gotten the next batch when I heard somebody say,"Hey blondie, catch!" I had just put down the water bottles and towels and ended up catching a football flying towards me.

"Hey, nice catch!" I grinned,"Not so bad yourself, hotshot." I threw the football back towards the guy. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was very attractive.

He smirked,"See you around, blondie!" I waved and went back to fetch the next loads. After the guys were finished, I would hand them towels and water bottles. I liked to watch the guys practice, mostly because all the football players were fucking sexy as hell!

My favorite was the hot shot quarterback. I'd hand him a towel and a water bottle. He would always gulp down the water as though it were sacred. When he had chugged half of the bottle, he'd take it from his lips and just pant for a good whole minute. Yes, that's right. I counted.

He'd wipe off his sweat, and head into the boys locker room to go shower. I remember that it was a nice autumn day and football season was coming to an end. It was the last game, and after he'd scored a touchdown and won us the game, I had ran onto the field and hugged him.

He was pumped with as much excitement as me, so he ended up picking me up off my feet and spinning me around saying,"We won, blondie! We actually won!" This guy was covered in sweat, yet I let him hug me.

"My name is actually Reinella Everans." he grinned,"I'm David. David Evans!" we became inseparable after that game. It was only then when I realized how similar last names were.

It was around October, when he became my boyfriend. He was such a sweetie, he bought me a pair of boots for christmas and we'd gone skiing at a resort. I remember for valentine's day he'd bought me a teddy bear, some red roses, and a beautiful card.

It all started when we got a week off in February, from no snow days, that we decided to go to Florida. It was really fun, until he brought me to the lake. I wasn't a very good swimmer at the time.

He'd had one too many beers and ended up pushing me off the dock and into the lake. I nearly drowned. The only sober person was his friend Kellie who managed to save me. When I finally came to my senses, the first thing I saw was his face; so I smacked him.

He was pissed off, and ended up dragging me by my arm back to the hotel. When we finally got there, my arm had started to form bruises from his tight grip.

He was more than pissed off,"What the hell were you thinking!? You can't even swim, and yet you still jumped into the fucking water anyways!" I glared,"You son of a bitch. I never jumped into the damn water, you fucking pushed me in!"

He was getting crankier by the minute,"I would never push you in!" I was losing my temper,"Look, if you don't care then just...let it be. I'm tired of talking to you." he didn't like what I had said, because he'd grabbed my wrist, and the amount of pressure made it feel like my entire wrist was breaking.

"D-David...let me go!" his grip tightened and tightened around my wrist until he'd had enough and pushed me down onto the bed,"If you go anywhere, or even tell anybody, I will make sure that you never leave this room until Sunday."

He walked out and slammed the door shut behind him, locking me in. I laid down on the bed and stared at my injured wrist. It was forming into a dark bruise. I hoped he feel better in the morning.

I ended up falling asleep and around midnight, I felt somebody pulling on my hair, waking me from my slumber. It was David,"H-Hi, David...what's wrong?" he yanked me up by my hair and pulled me onto the ground with a loud thud.

I looked at him and the stare in his eyes was nothing but cold and dead. He picked up a beer bottle and before I knew it, he had hit me with it; shattering the glass everywhere. I closed my eyes so glass wouldn't get in them. I felt the cold liquid splash onto my skin and shuddered.

I remember him getting on top of me, making the lower half of my body immovable. I tried to make him get off of me but he hit me in my face. I can still feel his fist hitting my face. He wrapped his hands around my neck and started to squeeze on it, making my oxygen run low. When he released me, I knew I was trapped.

When he had finished with my neck, he grabbed my head and started to slam it down on the floor. I don't know how many times he did this, but I'd probably cry if I did. When he was done, I had this horrible, throbbing pain, going through my entire head.

The door was locked; I couldn't hide in the bathroom or he'd probably break down the door. I sat there in tears, as he just stared blankly at the floor. I don't remember how much time had passed before he'd sobered up. I remember him pulling me into his arms. I thought he was gonna hit me again.

"Ugh...blondie...I'm such a fucking douche bag...I'm so sorry." I couldn't move; my body felt sore. I sighed,"It's fine, David. Just...don't ever go drinking again." he sighed,"Can't promise you that, blondie, but I'll try to ease it down."

The pain never stopped though. When I did something wrong, he'd hit me. I remember spilling water from his water bottle on accident. I was gonna clean it up, but he hit me in my back. He had knocked the air right out of my lungs. I hit him back and he grabbed my arm and it could feel him twist it back until I promised him that I'd never hit him back ever again.

When he released me, my arm was covered in bruises. I would take pictures to remind myself that the abuse actually happened and that it wasn't part of my imagination. To this day, I still can't use my left arm properly.

The week after, I had remember him leaving his textbook in the gym so I decided to bring it to him.

I had made the biggest mistake of my life. When I handed it to him, it ended up with him beating me with it. That textbook weighed about thirty pounds. I could feel it hitting me as I tried my hardest not to cry.

When he was done, he grabbed me by her hair and dragged me into the sports equipment room and he had taken one of the baseball bats that was kept in there and started to beat me with it.

I tried to get away, but he had locked the door and he'd grab me by my shirt and pull me back. I was confined to a small corner and before I knew it he had dished out his punishment on me.

I remember how scared I was and how hard he hit me with the bat. Once it came down, I screamed in agony. I remember shutting my eyes and blocked out the world, wanting this to be over.

He wasn't done with me, as if beating me wasn't enough, he started slamming my head onto the ground and into the wall. The biggest pain of all was that he had no idea how to stop.

He ended up giving me two black eyes, a broken bloody nose, a busted lip, more bruises and scars all over my body. I couldn't stand this anymore! He would break the promise of not hitting me every time.

I remember the day when the abuse finally stopped. I had used concealer to cover up all the signs of David's acts of abuse. I saw him hugging a girl...the same girl who had saved me from drowning.

The amount of anger and sadness rose with each step I took. When I was near them, I got hold of David's arm and pulled him away. My emotions were beyond the words that day,"Why, David!? Why!?" I cried, not really caring if he'd hit me or not.

"Oh god, blondie...I've been so fucking horrible to you and I've made your life miserable as hell..."

He wrapped his arms around me and held onto me tightly,"I...just found out that I have anger management problems...I hurt you so badly and I can't do shit to make up for the pain I've put you through. I'm going to military school, first thing in the morning, so you won't ever have to deal with me ever again."

I continued to sob,"I'm leaving too...I'm going to Amoris. I guess this is goodbye...right?" he sighed, sadly,"Yeah...just know blondie, I'll love you no matter what. I think this is the best for us. Just know, that you were the best damn thing that ever happened to me. Take care of yourself, Reinella. Don't let anybody hurt you like I did, OK?"

I sniffed and nodded,"OK...I love you, David. Take care of your new girl, OK? Don't hurt her." he nodded,"I got medicine to help me deal with it now...Well, good bye blondie...I mean, Reinella." as he turned to leave, I managed to croak out,"Bye...hotshot."

I never told my parents about what David did to me. He apologized to me many times and I'm not upset about it.

* * *

David made me stronger. I don't let people walk all over me. If I see something I don't like, I stop it.

I wound up having to stay after school for detention one day. It was a month after Nat and I broke up and we'd just had a very big argument and it ended up with me storming out of detention. I was frustrated as hell that day.

I was about to put in the earphones and crank up Beethoven's fifth symphony and head on home and sleep. I heard the sound of laughter. I decided to go check it out, because I'm a very nosy person.

I peered around the corner and my jaw dropped,"Hey fag, why don't you just die already, huh?" one boy said,"Damned fagot, burn in hell!" another joined in,"Hold his head still, this is gonna be perfect!" the last one said, pulling out a camera.

He grabbed Alexy by his hair and I could see the horror of his treatment. He looked so upset and embarrassed. I wanted to cry along with him. Nobody should have be treated this way because of their sexuality.

The first boy said,"When I'm done with you, nobody will ever what to look at you again. Not your twin; not your parents; not even your best friend will look at you. What was her name again? Oh, that's right, Reinella." I had enough of his big mouth.

I stepped out from where I was and tapped the guys shoulder,"Huh, what do you-" I never let him finish, I punched him in his face,"Let's have some fun, shall we? I'm gonna do to you, what my ex-boyfriend did to me, and it ain't gonna be pretty." before he could even say anything, I had slammed his head against the wall.

I made sure to do this as many times as David would...five times should be enough. When I released him, his face had started to bruise up. The other's seemed horrified. I was using my left arm...the arm that I normally don't use because of how weak it is.

The guy rubbed his sore head,"You'll be hearing from my lawyer, you bitch!" I smirked,"Oh, is that so? You'll be hearing from my mother, who's a lawyer, if you file a lawsuit against me. Besides, who would listen to you? The whole thing was caught on camera, so unless you want me to beat you senseless, get the fuck outta here. If you ever bother him again, just know I will make sure that you don't get away with light bruising." they all scrambled away, afraid that I might actually hurt the rest of them.

I knelt down in front of Alexy. They didn't beat him too badly...he had a few blood stains on his clothes, and a few bruises and cuts, but nothing too major.

I felt numb,"Alexy...can you hear me?" I asked, trying to hold back my tears. I gulped down a few sobs and waited for his response,"Ugh…Reiney...is that you?" I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore,"Alexy, thank god, you're alright!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to sooth me. I held onto him as hard as I could, never wanting to let go of him,"Don't worry, they're gone. You just take it easy now, OK?"

I don't remember how much time passed before I stopped crying, but I was with Alexy, so nothing else really mattered. I sniffled,"Let's go find Armin." I held out my hand to him. I clung to his arm, not wanting to deal with those guys again, or letting him wander off and get hurt more.

I found Armin and managed to tell him the whole story. He invited me over to stay with Alexy while he went out to get bandages.

I sat on Alexy's bed, leaning on him,"Hey...I'm really sorry about what happened. It's just...I know what it feels like to be hurt in such a painful way."

I took a deep breath,"When I was fourteen years old...I entered into an abusive relationship with a guy named David Evans." As I told him my story, I felt the weight of carrying the burden being lifted off of my chest.

When I was done, I took off my sweater and lifted up the back of my t-shirt,"Look at the bruising on my back..." I normally keep it a secret so people won't ask me where I got them from,"So...now that you've learned about me, I wanna hear more about you. Armin says you don't like to stay home by yourself, right? Why don't you?"

He sighed, before pulling me closer towards him,"My dad...he just can't accept that I'm gay, so I feel scared and uncomfortable when I'm at home by myself. Armin is the only person who can make me feel alright, so I'd much rather be at home with him than with my dad..."

I nodded,"But I also feel comfortable around you. You're my first real friend. I can tell you anything and I'll know that you'll listen and you won't judge me."I smiled,"You're a sweetheart. I'll listen to you if you need someone to talk too and I'll stay with you when you need anything."

* * *

As I sit here, in the library, I decided to take away the black smudge covering up his face. It's all in the past now. I have to get ready for Student council. I brought a spare change of clothes so I could look more professional.

I went into the girls bathroom and went into one of the empty stalls. I took off my shirt and folded it up, putting it into my bag. I took out my white dress shirt and buttoned it up. I slipped out of my jeans and my green bow tie flats to put on my long black socks. I carefully pulled on the skirt and threw on my blue high tops.

I shouldn't tie my hair back, because Armin left all these hickeys on my neck. I carefully combed it and made sure it looked decent before setting out for the music room. I want to see Armin so badly for some reason.

I got my clipboard ready. Once inside, I prepared myself not to cuss Ms. Crumpton's out...again. I saw Castiel come in late. Along with Lysander.

I stared at them,"Do you fellows have a note?" I tapped on my clipboard like Nat would do when he was annoyed,"Yes, here it is. I'm very sorry for coming in so late." I smiled,"No problem, Lys. Now what about you, Castiel?" he grumbled a bit, before pulling out a note.

Score one for Reinella. Ever since I came here, this douche bag has been pushing me around like I'm a dog. It feels so amazing getting back at him.

I decided to take a seat near Becky, who looked at my hair being down,"Janitors closet...with Armin." she nodded, a bit,"No - we didn't do anything...we just...um...I can't explain, but...I swear that we didn't do anything!" Oh great, Reinella, you're fucking stuttering! She probably; thinks that we did do something.

"Oh, Becks, do you have any concealer? I need it for gym so I can tie my hair up. I hate having hickeys. Don't ever let any guy give them to a huge pain in the ass to cover up." I said, examining them in my phone's camera. Ugh...they are all over my entire neck! If she doesn't have any, I'll just go bum some off of Rosa.

Then I remembered something else,"Becks, you play music, right? Of course you do, anyways..." I pulled out the signup sheet and handed it to her,"Do you want to be in a band with me and Lily to compete in battle of the bands? If not, it's OK. I can always force Armin to join." It's true though; all I gotta do is snap my fingers and he'll do whatever I want.

"Um...no, sorry I don't. To tell you the truth, I don't wear makeup products. I know, it's kinda weird." I nodded,"It's fine. I'm not a big makeup person either, but concealer is just something I can't live without." I said, laughing.

I would rather use concealer than bandage up my entire neck. That would look too weird for my liking. "Again, sorry; I'm not into the whole competition. But, thanks anyway."

I shrugged,"I'm not into competition either, but I love music. I'll just blackmail Armin into joining me. I wonder if I'll be home Saturday. As you know, my mom is having a baby. Every time they say the baby isn't coming for another two months, it ends up coming earlier than expected." I really can't wait to see my baby brother.

I just noticed that nobody in my entire family is quiet. We're all loud as fuck. My family is known for being some of the loudest white folks in the neighborhood. I'm gonna text Franny and see if she still keeps concealer with her to cover up marks from chemo.

She doesn't have any either. Just my luck.

* * *

I carefully made my way into the locker rooms and threw on the white jogging pants, the sports shoes, and my pink turtleneck sweater. I'm really hot, but what can I do about it?

Boris told us to sort ourselves into groups of four. I grinned at Alexy,"Wanna be on my team?" he nodded,"Wouldn't miss it for the freaking world!"

I held onto his arm and searched around and found Lily standing around, she has bright pink hair, so she stands out very well. She wasn't doing anything. She'll be perfect for my team. I better go claim her before anyone else takes her before me.

"Lily~" before she had any time to say anything, I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my team,"You're on my team now! No objections!" after pulling her away, I found who I was looking for,"Becky, come over here and join us! We gonna be a team and play tennis!"

She looked up and smiled at us saying,"Okay." and came over to us. Got my team and I'm ready to play some tennis!

The tennis match was long and boring, and we were the only team to win in three rounds in the end. I was tired and ready to go home, take a shower listen to Mozart, and sleep. I got a call from daddy.

Turns out, my plans of going home and sleeping. Not going to happen. We had to go board our private jet. One that I had no idea even existed until now.

I didn't have to pack any clothes, because we going to go back to New York, where I had a huge walk in closet in my bedroom that was full of clothes, I wonder why we're going back so suddenly. Wait, I think I've got it! Mama just had the baby.

* * *

The plane ride was surprisingly short and we were in New York in no time. I didn't feel like going to the hospital until after the baby is born. So I took my sister's home and decided to check on my other little sister.

I walked upstairs and went down the hall and into my sister Margie's room. She was sound asleep in her crib. I brushed some of her lose brown locks away. I missed being home. I walked out of the room and decided to go to my room.

I slid into the shower and after that I got dressed in my pajamas and was about to go to sleep when I heard some pig noises. I almost forgot about my pet piglet Pinky. Most people have cats and dogs. I have cats, dogs, and a piglet.

I petted her little head before I dozed off. I was rudely awakened by the phone ringing which scared me. I grabbed my phone and answered,"Hello? Yes, uh huh. bye."

I get to see my baby brother soon. I decided to go back to sleep. I woke up at twelve in the afternoon. I'm so lazy. I wandered downstairs and saw that daddy had been home. he left me a note,"Hey Reinella, when you read this, make sure you get the baby stuff put up. Thanks - daddy."

I walked into the nursery on the second floor where my baby brother's room is. The blue room was so inviting. I put up the crib, and set up everything neatly and organized. By the time I was done, I was so tired. The doorbell ringing indicated that my parents were home.

I ran downstairs to answer it and also to screamed with delight when I saw the little bundle in my mom's arms. My mom handed the bundle over to me and I took a look at my baby brother's face. As cute as a little angel. I took him upstairs and into his bedroom. His blue eyes looked into my own and I smiled,"Hi Asher, it's your big sister, Reinella."

After coming back home from New york, bringing my Shih Tzu, Minnie, back with me to Amoris. I spent a few hours playing with her and then when I heard the doorbell ring, I raced- or rather fell- down the stairs to answer it.

"Hi, Armin!" I opened the door and allowed him inside. He took a look at me and snickered,"Did...you just fall down a flight of stairs?" I blushed,"Fuck you, bastard. Yes, I fell down some stairs. Now, let's go down to the basement." boy, does that sound wrong.

I lead ohm down the stairs and into the basement. I sat down at the piano,"Ok, let's go over something simple and easy to learn. How about something from Michael Jackson?" he shrugged,"OK..." I frowned,"I meant, I'll play it on the piano and you'll guess what song it is. Sound good?" he nodded.

I got my fingers ready and started to play one of my favorite songs. After a bit he started to get used to it and started to sing along. I had never heard such an angelic voice like that before.

"I'm starting with the man in the mirror. I'm asking him to change his ways and no message could have been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place, take a look at yourself and then make a change."

I ended up stopping and looking at him with this look on my face that described how my ears have just heard the angels in heaven sing.

He looked at me,"What's wrong?" I still had the shock on my face,"Armin...you have such an amazing voice!" Oh, we'll win first place for sure with his amazing voice. I always thought Lysander had a good voice, but Armin's is so amazing and fresh.

Oh, we're gonna win this competition that's for sure. I don't care if Castiel's bad,"The Death Skulls." has Lysander, who sings, or Nat who plays drums, or even Cas himself who plays guitar. I don't play drums, but I have the option on my keyboard to change the sound to that of the drums.

I can't wait to start the competition. Bring it on!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter eight.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	8. Secret Admiration

Hello everybody! As you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence and foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

**_REMEMBER TO R&R!_ **

* * *

I decided to work on some more songs for battle of the bands. I managed to help Franny move my keyboard into my room. Since Garry moved out, Apple moved out of my room and into his old room.

I had stolen Alexy's headphones and hooked them up to my Ipod. I gave Franny my phone to keep me from getting distracted. Hope nobody texts me, because I will not answer.

I skimmed through my long list of song choices and came upon one of my favorite ones. This same song was the one that reminds me of all I've ever been through.

I took a deep breath, and started to play the piano version I made by ear of,"My Immortal."

_"I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by_ all_ my childish fears and if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me wounds won't seem to heal;_

_this pain is just too real; there's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have..._

_all of me."_

I was about to continue, when a knock on my door interrupted me,"Come on in, Becky! The doors unlocked for a reason." she opened the door and came inside.

I pointed to my rolling chair,"Roll it on over here next to me~" she did exactly what I told her to do, and looked around the room not sure of what to say. "You have a wonderful voice." I giggled,"You know, I've heard that from so many people that I have no choice but to believe them." I stretched out a bit,"So, do you need something?"

She nodded,"Well ,you told me the other day to go shopping with you and Alexy, and that you didn't take no for an answer. So, yeah. That's pretty much why I'm here on a Saturday," she said, jokingly.

"Hmm...you hate shopping. I can tell. I'm going to say the rudest thing ever, so don't be offended, because most of the rich girls I've attend parties with would frown upon me saying it nicely. So, here's the news...your clothing style...sucks." that bland shit that she's wearing is hurting my eyes.

"I'm sorry if that was rude. But seriously, let me shop with you. I can help you pick out clothes that are your style and make it more you. I mean, your first two outfits. Good choice. But you need more." she shrugged, not really sure of what I had said.

I leaned back,"Tell ya what, I'll get you something on the way back home. It'll be a thank you gift for taking care of my little New Yorker best friend. She's out walking my dog at the moment, but I think Kentin's with her, so she'll be alright. Maybe we'll run into them. You should get a dog. You seem like a dog person. I'm not really much of a dog person, I'm more of a pig person." she gave me a,'What the fuck, Reinella?' look.

I grinned sheepishly,"That's right. I have a pet piglet. I have too many pets. We're getting another dog soon. You should get one. I know a great person to go to for pets. Where do you think I got the piglet from?"

I stole Franny's phone, because it was just lying around in my bedroom not doing anything important. Daddy said she must have dropped it, because he found it in the lost and found at school.

I texted Alexy saying that we needed to go shopping...ASAP. "Well, It's time to go shopping! Hmm...I should get my hair and nails done. I also need to get strings for the guitar and see if my order for a new microphone came in." I ranted on and on about myself. Becky's mind seemed to be in a whole other world.

Sometimes I wish that she would be more like Franny, who nods at everything I say and just laughs along but will put in her two cents in when she wants too. Is it because we're blondes? I dunno, but I prefer somebody who nods, laughs, and can get into my conversations than somebody who just does not listen to me.

I hate the fact that my best friend is always making the same mistakes and I can't really help her out because of the long distance between us. She's been toyed around with so many times and I hate Ken for trying to befriend her.

I hate him. He acts nice, but I just don't want her to be around him. I don't want him to use her kindness as the weakness to getting into her mind and damaging her more than she already is. She doesn't need to be broken more than she already is.

Her high hopes and dreams of being a doctor were crushed by the simple estimation of how long she has to live until the cancer inside her weak body kills her. Three to four years. She'll be seventeen years old July fourth and that means her life is ticking away slowly.

We've been friends for three- soon to be four - years. I hate that feeling of guilt that builds up inside my chest when I think about how much longer I have to spend with her. I don't want to lose her, but her cancer has been there since she was born. It just took years for it to initiate.

* * *

After me and Becky parted ways, Alexy and I entered the clothing store, I gave Leigh a half hug and waved at Rosa, who was running the cashier for him. I smirked at her,"Hey Rosa, when are you free? We should go to the spa." she threw her filer at me,"Why wait? We can go now!" Leigh looked at her sternly and she sat back down and pouted,"Maybe tomorrow..."

Alexy pulled me further into the store and we started to pick out clothes. I was sorting through dresses when Alexy called me,"Reiney, try this on!" the outfit he found for me consisted of a bustier top with a starry veil, and a pair of overall shorts. Mismatched stockings, the left one was fishnet, while the right one was striped red and black. The boots were black and open toed with white stars all over them.

I changed into them and when I was done I pulled on the fishnet and ribbon gloves that somebody had left in the changing booth. After I came out, Alexy snapped a photo of me. He then pulled out a black cap with a jade green band and chains on it, and sat it on top of my head.

He spun me around to face the camera on his phone,"Say,"Cheese" Reiney!" with that he had snapped a photo of us. My guess is that he sent it to Armin.

While we were picking out more and more things, Alexy found a glamorous red dress with matching shoes. After making me try that on, he snapped another photo of me.

After I changed back into my panda t-shirt and shorts, I got a phone call. 'Hum...I wonder who's calling.' I picked it up,"Hello~" the words that came back to me were something I hated,"We need to talk..." this wasn't my phone, and that wasn't my boyfriend..."Um...what about?" I asked, not sure why the stranger thought I was Franny,"Our relationship. I'm breaking up with you."

I almost dropped the phone. My face went into shock and horror mixed together. I gulped a bit,"Um...I'm going to take a bit of a breather. I'll see you in a minute." Alexy nodded, not really wanting to stop me.

"You bastard! You never loved her! All you ever did was just toy around with her feelings!" I was seriously going to hurt this bastard.

He came back with,"Excuse me? Me toy around with her? Never in a million years. Then tell me why Franny is cheating on me "

I almost crushed the phone in my hand,"What the fuck do you mean!? She'd never cheat on you!" he silent for a few minutes,"Who the fuck is Kentin then?" I took a step back,"Kentin is just a friend of hers!"

"Then why the hell would she send me a picture of the two of them together!?" I had no other choice but to hang up. Franny...she's going to be so upset. My legs moved all on their own. I had no idea where they were taking me, but no matter how hard I tried to turn around to go back to the store, my legs wouldn't cooperate.

I was getting tired of running, and finally I managed to stop. I was now standing in front of my house. I gulped, before opening the door. There was luggage all over the floor. Oh shit...she knew.

I darted around the house to find her, and found her getting all her stuff together in my room. I tried to smile, but she looked so...I don't know...devastated. I gulped a bit,"H-Hey, are you...going somewhere?"

She nodded,"Can I ask where? Oh, is it New York?" she nodded again. I didn't really want to ask, in fear of what she might do to me, but I just couldn't help but ask,"Why are you going so suddenly?" she stopped and turned towards me.

I was scared, but I stood my ground. Her once lively green eyes were now looking like ones that belonged to a dead fish. She hadn't been crying, but you could tell that she wasn't sad. No, she was pissed off.

"I'm going back home because some fool wants to play games with me and I need to put an end to the silly game before it gets out of hand." I nodded,"Are you sure your body can handle that amount of stress?" she shrugged,"Don't know; don't care. Cancer is killing me, so it'd be better to deal with this before I can no longer be independent."

She walked past me and down the stairs she went,"Hey Fran, are you gonna watch me on TV?" she turned around,"Of course I will. But, won't Sky-" the phone rang signaling her attention,"Well, I'll see you on Skype later, Reiney." she left me...all alone and wondering why she was going to mention my ex boyfriend.

That night, I couldn't sleep. My body ached and I was feeling sick all over. Sure, my ex, Skylar was a sweetheart, but the way I just left him was still burning a hole in my heart that I haven't been able to patch up yet.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

We met at the beginning of our sixth grade year. I was a little hopeless romantic. I wanted the fairy tale that Cinderella got. It was awful though. I had just been diagnosed with major depression at the age of two twelve and the medicine they had put me on was stuff that adults usually took.

It was really strong so I wouldn't contemplate suicide or try to harm myself or others around me. It worked for three years before I grew up and it got worse. Anyways, I had taken a seat next to the hottest kid in class. The teacher told us to turn to the person next to us and tell who we were.

He introduced himself as Skylar Baxter. I introduced myself and soon he became a good friend of mine. Time flew by and it was valentine's day. Skylar came into the classroom with his guitar and started singing his feelings for me. I was a little shocked at first, but I accepted his feelings and he became my boyfriend.

It was the beginning of ninth grade year when he told me the bad news...he was going to move to England. I didn't want to engage in an oversea relationship, so I broke the relationship off.

* * *

My alarm clock rang and I bolted up out of bed. I was exhausted and feeling straight up like shit. I took an ibuprofen before leaving the house hoping it would sooth my horrible feeling. I ran out of antidepressants...just my fucking luck. I'm gonna be sick and miserable all day until I can go to the pharmacy after school.

After getting to school, I trudged along the hallways and I ran into Becky. I wasn't feeling like myself; she was talking to me, but I couldn't make quite make out the words. "Come again? I didn't exactly hear you. What did you say?"

"I said that the press is after me. They have people everywhere in the courtyard and in front of the school asking me questions like,"Are you going to join Battles of the Bands?" what does that even mean?" Becky said, rapidly

I felt my forehead start to ache, and raised a hand up to it...sure enough, I was running a fever,"Oh...well, I'll go and...talk to them." It ended up with me taking ragged breaths as I sprinted off towards the courtyard.

The press took my photo..well all of them anyways...and were asking me question after question,"Um, yes...I'm doing battle of the bands. With Becky Valdez? No. With Armin Savory..." I felt my brain ache from all the lights and loud sounds that I managed to get them away by saying I'd do battle of the bands with her.

Once I was inside the school, classes had already started. As I made my way up the stairs, my vision started to blurred and I ended up falling face forward into the stairs. All I could hear was Nina calling for me, possibly shaking me. I had blacked out and this wasn't looking too good...

* * *

I opened my eyes to the dark room of the hospital...I was all alone and how did it get so dark out already!? I managed to sit up and look out of the window. It was possibly past visiting hours. The night nurse came in to check on me,"Oh, you're finally awake?" I nodded, not sure of what had happened.

"Um...what happened to me...?" he frowned at me,"Do you remember anything at all?" I thought for a bit, but everything was too fuzzy,"Not really...what happened to me though?"

Then ruse sat his clipboard down and looked at me,"Apparently, you overdosed on some kind of pain reliever and you haven't been taking very good care of your body or your medicine." I laid back down,"I vaguely remember...I ran out of antidepressants...so to replace all my awful stress pains or whatever the fuck ya wanna call it, so I took some kind of strong pain reliever, but I guess I took one too many."

I was to remain hospitalized for the rest of the week. I didn't feel sick, but they wanted to play it safe. The doctor prescribed to me a stronger anti-depressant medicine. I was to take it in the mornings and before bedtime.

* * *

After I was discharged from the hospital, the school seemed rowdy. I'm friends with pretty much everybody except for Amber and Melody, so I can get gossip for anybody.

I was going to ask Peggy, but I'm afraid that she might try to interview me and I'm not really in the mood to be interviewed.

I know just the person to visit for the latest gossip. Capucine. She has stated that she hates me, but I managed to get her to just dislike me.

There she is. She's not with Amber, so I'll take my chances. I went over to her table and sat down next to her.

She looked at me,"Oh, hi Reinella." I smiled,"Hey Cappy. Listen, I would like to know the latest drama going on around here." she looked at me a little interested,"Hum...I think I have magazine that Peggy has just released, but...I need a little convincing on why I should give it to you." I thought for a bit.

"I'll give you my two hundred dollar gift card to King of Prussia if you give me them magazine." King of Prussia is that glamorous, rich people, paradise, store at the mall. If anything can convince her to help me, this gift card could.

She gave me a devious smile,"OK, you have a deal." I handed her the gift card and she gave me the Sweet Amoris magazine. I skimmed through to the relationship parts. Why the hell am I still in here?

Oh wait, it's Dake and me. Uh, no. Nothing will EVER happen between us. I'd rather join Amber's group than go out with him or cheat on my baby.

The next page was Lilly and Lysander. Nobody cares about the other couples. Aha!

**Sweet Amoris Love Couples: Crises ALERT!**

_Peggy Whitewater again here with your inside scoop~ Seems today that we are seeing jealousy on the rise. Nathaniel and Castiel are fighting over none other than little miss Becky Valdez herself. We all know about how jealousy was proven to be a major trait in our own student council president._

_Now, for Castiel. We all know that he and Deborah have long since broken up, so he probably wants a new girlfriend to fill up all that emptiness inside of his heart._

_But, our dear student body president won't let him have his way. So, they decided to fight like wild animals over her._

_Who will win and who will lil miss Valdez chose?_

_This is Peggy Whitewater giving you the inside scoop of_** Sweet Amoris Couples~**_ Tune in for the next edition of_ **Sweet Amoris Love Couples~**

Well, I guess that's news for me...

When I got to school, I walked over to the groups and found Becky and Lily. I still have slight bruising around my face from my face plant into the stairs made me self conscious, but I hope nobody notices.

"Oh My God~ The nurse that was taking care of me was a total cutie pie~" I said, enthusiastically. "Battle of the Bands is coming up~ I gotta go shopping and get my hair and nails done. I also have to take Minnie to the groomers right after school, but I have softball practice too...So many things to be done; so little time to do them." I swung my heavy equipment bag over my shoulder with little trouble.

"Say, Becky~" I said, looking at her very interested,"Want to take Minnie to the groomers for me? You won't even have to walk her on a leash, she prefers to be rolled around in her dog stroller. I have softball practice before the big match on Tuesday. I've already paid for her weekly groomers sessions, so all you gotta do is go get her and take her there and right after practice, I'll go get her. Sound cool?" I asked.

"Umm...sure. But are you sure that she would even go with me? I mean she doesn't know me.." She responded. I know she was accepting for two reasons. Take Minnie to the groomers instead of going shopping with em and Alexy after school. She's probably thinking that I forgot all about it.

I keep all my stuff written down in a notebook so I won't forget anything. From how much medication I take, to the stuff that I'm planning on doing during the week.

"It depends on when." she responded,"Wait- she has a stroller?" she asked, astonished a bit and looked at Lily very confused."Um...today after school. Uh, yeah, she has a stroller. It's to keep her from getting hurt and it also keeps her clean after she's been groomed. She's a Shih Tzu, so she's not that big."

"Umm...sure. But are you sure that she would even go with me? I mean, she doesn't know me.." She responded. I knew that she was accepting for two reasons. Take Minnie to the groomers instead of going shopping with me and Alexy after school. She's probably thinking that I forgot all about it.

Never! I keep all my stuff written down in a notebook so I won't forget anything. From how much medication I need to take to stuff I'm planning on doing during the week.

"Of course she'll go with you. Since your scent has been in my room, she'll recognize it and go with you. After I get her from the groomers, we'll go shopping~" I said, beaming with joy,"We should all do something together for our spring break~ Until then, I'll see you later~"

She forced a smile,"Oh great, see you later."

"Bye-bye~ Oh, and by the way, if you don't show up, I'll force you to come shopping with me every Friday for the rest of the school year! Now, make it easy on yourself and show up at the clothes store. I don't think you're quite ready for king of Prussia just yet." with that, I ran off, my equipment bag swinging around as I ran into the building.

* * *

A few hours later, Becky and I were speaking about how our days were going so far and how excited I was for later on today. She soon interrupted me saying,"Hey, can we stop by my locker first? I need to switch textbooks for our next class."

"You don't carry them around like normal people? I've never used my locker. I can shove a snow coat into this bag and it'll still hold my sports equipment and all my school stuff. Coach Giant's is gonna let us practice our aim and focus during practice. I always try to bat, because I need to get some strength back into my left arm."

As we walked down the hallway, I stopped and poked my head into Boris' math class looking for Armin. She waved and pulled out a textbook from her bag. Armin came up and got it, pulling me into a half hug, then waving at Becky, before going back in.

"Uh…well, I would, but the thing is...I totally forgot to come to my locker this morning to get all my textbooks for today. Plus, I got distracted 'cause before Lily and I went to class we stopped by her locker and Lysander left her a lily and what I think was a poem," she said, as we had gotten to her locker and she was putting her locker combination at the moment

"Aww, that's sweet~ Armin got me a gift card to King of Prussia. It's this really fancy, rich people, store. Armin bought a gift card for five hundred dollars. Now I can go shopping there whenever I want and will bring him along~" I grinned,"Hold up, I got a message~ Oh, somebody sent me a bouquet of roses and there waiting in the office..." I thought for a moment then smiled,"Well...I guess I'll go get them. I think I'll go see Coach, so don't wait for me~" with that I was gone.

* * *

Once I was in the office, the big bag with my name on it made it clear who it was for. They said I had roses...apparently I got allot of other things, besides roses, from my _"admirer"_.

He spent allot on me...I better keep this safe. As I walked out of the office, I noticed Becky holding what appeared to be a card. I think she noticed me coming down the hallway, because she threw everything in her locker and slammed it shut.

I came up to her with a huge bag,"V day. The only time random boys give me stuff and don't expect anything in return. I got a bouquet of different colored roses, a stuffed bear that will have to wait until I get done with practice to take home because its enormous, a pretty vintage dress, and too many other things..." I noticed she had been looking off.

"Becky...you're hiding something in there, aren't you?" I grinned, I liked to find out about other people's school secrets,"I mean, who else, besides me, slams a locker door closed for no reason?" I swung my bag down and dug through it,"Hum...if you won't tell me, then I'll take a guess. Cards, chocolates, roses, stuffed animal. Correct?" I asked, with a smile.

"I don't have a secret admirer. Because, he sends me something like this every year for special holidays. But, he will have to remain a secret because I have Armin and he gets jealous easily, so I just won't tell him.

I'll keep this stuff in coach's room until I can get home. Last year, for my birthday, he sent me a black leather jacket with my name embroidered into it with purple letters. I'll probably wear it tomorrow." Every time he sent me something, I kept it. His presents were always amazing.

Becky looked at me and sighed "Ok…yeah, you're right. But the whole slamming of my locker thing was an accident." she said, opening the locker again and grabbing her textbook in it. I eyed the things inside.

"Aww, the stuffed doggy reminds me of-" I cut myself off,"Um...Never mind~" I dug around in my bag, before pulling out my fun pass,"Well, he gave me something I can spend. Usually, he gets me clothes, stuffed animals, flowers...I could go on about what he's bought me, but I won't~ But, he got me a fun pass to Disney world. Say, we should go there during our spring break. Here we get two weeks off, so one week, we'll spend it at the beach and the second one, we'll go to Disney world~"

The bell rang at that precise moment,"Well, however you want to spend it, it's your decision. We're going to have to go to class now and I'll have to figure out later how to get this stuff out of here later and figure out what to do with it. Who in the world would give me this stuff anyway?"

I gave her a devious grin,"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea~ Well, I'm going to sneak into Coach G's science class. He wrote down that they're going to be setting off rockets today~ I'm sure that my teacher will let me slip out of class~ I do it all the time and never get in trouble for it. Man, if only I hadn't fought that one chick or I'd still be at Blakeley." she pouted,"Well, bye-bye~ I'll see you later!"

I bounded off down the hallway and into Coach's classroom. The two fucktarts in the back nearly set his curtains on fire. It was hilarious watching them get referrals. Coach does not play about goofing around with dangerous things.

* * *

After school ended and practice was over, I got a phone call...my "admirer" was on the other end. We talked for so long that I forgot all about Becky. I was too busy talking to him and reading the article at the same time that I ended up dropping it when I was saying goodbye to him.

"Oops, sorry! Oh hi, Becky. I was just...um...around here. Totally not meeting anybody." I laughed nervously,"I'll just swing by the house, drop her off, shower and change. It would be best if you stayed here. There's too much commotion going on at home right now. So, I'll be right back..."

I ran home to get changed and after placing Minnie in her bed, I showered and picked out my best clothes. Not too cold for shorts.

After an hour of deciding what to wear, I ended up jogging back to

"Well that took a bit longer than I expected..." I had dressed in a purple flower top, black shorts, and black flats and had put on my black leather jacket which had my name embroidered on the back in purple letters.

"Let's go shopping~" I said, holding out her gift card,"King of Prussia here we come! You'll like it, they don't just sell clothes, they sell pretty much everything. Instruments, food, sports gear...I'll just say everything. My "admirer" said he got me something else. Something that's super duper special this year. I wonder what it is." I thought on about what he was planning on giving me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." as you both walked down the road, I was quiet the entire way. Still thinking about things to do.

The mall was in view. It was even bigger than the school and bank combined. Now Amoris may be a little town, but boy was the mall big!

It was bustling with people. Through the crowds we went and up three flights of escalators and we were there.

"Here we are at King of Prussia~" I walked through the open curtained door and into the huge store. "Wanna go over to the music selection?" she shrugged,"Uh...sure. I guess."

"Great, follow me~" I went through the huge store and off to the music selection. CD's, headphones, instruments...everything a music lover, like me and Alexy, would die for.

I'm a pretty short girl, so I have to stand up on my tiptoes allot to see all of the different things. Alexy's blue hair caught my attention,"Found him~" I ran over and wrapped my arms around him,"Guess what's up?"

He shrugged,"I got a gift card that we can use to go shopping!" The two of us were so eager to shop.

I skimmed the guitar section and found what I was looking for,"Found the strings for that acoustic guitar in the basement. I don't even play, but I have a feeling that somebody that I'm going to meet who loves to play." I just have a feeling deep inside of me that i've felt for a long time.

Becky responded, calmly, smiling at me,"That would be kinda funny if you did. It's as if you could tell the future. Well, if that ever happened."

I smiled,"I want a brother. One that I can talk too about anything and everything. My daddy has been out a lot lately...I wonder what he's going to he getting me for my birthday. I hope it's something nice, because he's been so secretive about my present." It's no lie that my father's been really busy lately. Usually, he'd drop me little hints of what I'm getting, but I've been getting nothing out of him lately.

I looked off,"Will you come to my birthday party, please? We have a big celebration than everybody leaves and it'll just be me, you and Lily. It's in May, so you have plenty of time to think about it."

Becky shrugged,"Sure…I guess." I grinned,"Excellent~ You'll be able to meet my family. But just a warning, my family is really diverse. We have a very big family. Run it by your mom or Auntie and I'll add you to the golden list. Also, tell Lily, because I'm going back to New York for the rest of the month to audition for Julliard. So, I hope you can manage without me. If not, then you have my number and you can also Skype me~" I said, laughing a bit.

The only reason I was going back to New York was because I wanted to get some time to myself for awhile. I got a text message from my "admirer". I was going to have to speed this up really fast.

Becky grinned as she nodded to me,"So, where to next?" she asked me,"Um...I have to go home, my "secret admirer" is waiting for me, so..." I blushed a bit, trying to keep myself together,"So, I'll probably text you later. Bye~" I waved goodbye and ran off. I paid for the guitar strings and ran out of the mall.

I managed to get home before it got too dark and was looking for him. I didn't see him and was about to go inside when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I blushed a bit,"Skylar..." was all that came out of my mouth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter nine.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


	9. Secret Admiration - Part Two

Hello everybody! As you all know, I am Reinella, from My Candy Love. :) But on here, **PLEASE** call me, the author, Katiella. It's a mixture of me, Riella, and my friends gender-bent self, Katna. ;)

**WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence and foul language.  
**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE, AMOUR SUCRE, ANGRY BIRDS OR LEMONADE MOUTH!  
**

******BTW: This is set in the same time as the story I'm working on with my friends: My Sweet Amoris High School Drama.**

Summary: Reinella and Armin have a very unique bond. But Reinella is hiding the fact that she got an email, one that could expose her gamer identity, from him. The Black Knight has given her until the beginning of the next school year to find him. Little does she know that the one person she loves so much is the same guy she has to find. But will their feelings get the better of them?

Pairings: Reinella/Armin, and Lily/Lysander for now. ;)

Enjoy! ^_^

**_REMEMBER TO R&R!_ **

**_SHORT CHAPTER! I'm saving the next one for later~ ;)_**

* * *

I stood there to get a grip on life again. I smiled a bit though,"What brings you back here to America?" I asked, wanting him to hold me forever.

His warm breath tickled my neck,"My dad's here on a business trip. We're just here for a few days until the weather clears up for the plane to fly."

I couldn't believe he was here in the flesh! "Also, I came to give you your extra special valentine's day present." I turned around to face him and before I knew it, his lips were on my right cheek. My blush grew bigger.

After he moved back, I couldn't help but wonder why he did that,"Happy valentines day, Rei. If we hadn't broken up, it would have been our four year anniversary today." that's right...Skylar and I got together on Valentine's day and broke up September twentieth.

"Seems you got a visitor, Rei~" I looked up and noticed Becky standing there,"Oh, hi Becky. I wasn't really expecting anybody else at this time..." I looked at Skylar and elbowed him,"Introduce yourself." I commanded,"Hello there, I am Skylar Baxter. A close friend of Rei's."

"Uh, hi. I'm Becky Valdez. Just a friend of hers." Skylar looked at me as if I had the answers to life written on my face,"Just a friend, huh?" Oh good God, he's giving me his famous,"Don't you fucking dare try to lie to me" look.

I nodded, wondering why he was asking,"Nothing more; Nothing less?" he asked me, a bit confused,"Nope." he frowned,"But, you told me-" I cut him off by jabbing him with my elbow in his ribs. I'll have to talk to him later.

"Shut up, Skylar. Anyways, I have things to do so I'm gonna have to say goodnight to you Becky." I smiled at her as politely as I could and pulled Skylar into the house.

* * *

Skylar was being very weird, but this is so awkward seeing him in person for the first time in years. I was planning on spending Valentine's day with Armin, but Skylar is somebody who I can consider more of a best friend than anybody.

I was about to suggest we have some tea together, but he seemed to have thoughts elsewhere. "Skylar...?" I asked, trying to re-gain his attention. He turned to look at me,"I'm sorry, sweetie. How about we spend Valentines day together somewhere?"

I blushed,"Sure! But there's a bit of a problem...I have a boyfriend and I promised him that we'd spend Valentine's day together-" he cut me off,"No problem, sweetie. How about I treat you to a walk around the town and drop you off at your boyfriends house after we get done? My dad wants me back at the airport at nine."

I smiled at him shyly. I nodded,"Yeah, I have a few things to do before we go out walking, but how about you scope the area and I'll come meet you at the park?" he agreed and I ran upstairs to my keyboard. I had to get another song down before I went anywhere.

As I played random notes, but in the end I just gave up. I banged my head on the damn thing and pouted. I might as well give up and go see him. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and slipped on my black laced boots.

* * *

I walked out the door and noticed cigarettes had now contaminated my sidewalk. I'm gonna fucking kill Castiel for this! I took a deep breath and continued my walk and when I got to the park, I saw Amber's group around Skylar. He was sitting on one the benches giving them one of his "just try me" smile.

When he saw me, he grinned,"Rei~" Skylar acts so dumb and childish at times. That's his way of trolling. He shoved through Amber's group and over to me. He hid behind me and whined,"That blonde chick over there was messing with me!" the amount of trolling he's done has gotten to me.

I know he's trolling because Skylar doesn't put up with shit. He'll troll but when it fails, he'll get aggressive, but he was never violent. I rolled my eyes,"Shouldn't you be the one protecting me?" he shrugged,"Do you want me too?" I nodded,"Yes, please."

He grinned, but instead of facing off against Amber's group, he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the park. After he sat me down, we had to part ways because eight thirty was the time and we were running late.

I hugged him and didn't want to let him go. His amazing scent, his warmth, and his tall figure. He held me in his arms and I never wanted to let go of him. I knew that this was only a limited visit, so I tried to hang onto him as much as I could.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll try to drop by your house for your seventeenth birthday." I smiled a bit,"Do you really have to leave?" he smiled and nodded,"I've gotta let go of you for now, but I'll see you soon." It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

He rubbed my head and pushed my bangs out of my face and planted a kiss on my forehead. I hugged him and let him go."Let's not say goodbye; just say: I'll see you soon." I smiled and laughed a bit,"I'll...see you soon, Skylar."

He grinned,"I'll see you really soon, Rei~" with that, he was gone out of my view. I wanted to spend more time with him, but I have to let him go.

* * *

I walked to Armin's house slowly and lost in thoughts. Once I got up to the door, I gulped a bit and rang the doorbell. No answer. Might as well let myself in.

I opened the door and remembered to close it. Up the stairs I went and into Armin's room. He was busy playing a video game. I sat down on the bed and watched him. Once he was done, he yawned and got up on the bed next to me.

"Hey princess~" he said, trying to suppress a yawn. He's making me tired now. I leaned on him and felt all my troubles lift away like they were nothing. I think I fell asleep, because when I woke up, Armin had me in a freaking human pretzel.

The alarm had went off and it was time for school, but he was still sound asleep. Just my luck. I used all my womanly strength to pry his arms off of me. I'm leaving for New York today, and I don't want to be seen looking so disheveled.

At least I always keep a backup pair of clothes in their bathroom. I showered, went downstairs and ate breakfast with Alexy, then I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush I had left at their house some time ago.

I got dressed in a simple yellow and green tank top with a green layered skirt and green flats. I side braided my hair and felt energized. Even though I took so long to get ready, Armin was still asleep.

I really can't waste any time, but I decided to leave a note and tape it onto his PSP to make sure he'd get it.

I took one last look in the mirror and checked over my appearance. I looked pretty good. I was late, but my family will have to understand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it's interesting. I haven't written anything in over a year. ^^' **

** www . mycandylove / profil / Reinella**

**There's a link to my profile, where you'll learn all about Reinella. Take the spaces out.  
**

**I hope to see you all in chapter ten.**

_Note: Kuroneko is black cat in Japanese._

Thank you ~Katiella


End file.
